Red de mentiras Web of Lies
by Irethy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Después de CF: Harry se siente deprimido y Dumbledore, viendo como lo tratan los Dursey decide llevárselo. ¿Cómo logrará el director mantenerlo seguro? PRECUELA DE PELIGROS EN EL PASADO. COMPLETO!
1. La carta

1.- La carta

            Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se acabó el cuarto año de Harry y el chico había estado deprimido desde el momento en el que había visto a su tío frunciendo el ceño en la estación del tren, sabiendo que sus vacaciones de verano no serían nada agradables. Aquello resultó ser una subestimación. Su tío y su tía lo habían vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto, demasiado asustados como para volverlo a encerrar en la alacena pero lo suficientemente enfadados como para mantenerlo fuera del resto de la casa. Solo le permitían salir de la habitación dos veces al día para que pudiera usar el baño, pero eso era todo.

            Después de la primera semana de su encarcelamiento forzado, los recuerdos del Torneo de los Tres Magos lo había dejado en una profunda depresión. Las pesadillas sobre la muerte de Cedric, en las que el muchacho lo culpaba, lo estaban empujado despacio pero inexorablemente hacía el borde y no podía parlarlas, continuaban frecuentándolo. Después de unos días, ya no le importaba. Dejó de comer, aunque aquello no era una gran diferencia ya que tía Petunia apenas le daba nada. También había comenzado a ignorar las cartas que recibía de sus amigos regularmente. Al final de la segunda semana, no solo estaba increíblemente delgado, pero también bastante mal.

            Una parte de Harry sabía que si las cosas continuaban así, no volvería ver Hogwarts otra vez; estaría o muerto por desnutrición, o por su propia mano. Había perdido el apoyo que recibía de otras personas y ahora se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo de pesadillas. Nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo, nadie estaba allí para cuidarlo, nadie estaría allí para verlo morir.

            Fue durante uno de esos momentos de comprensión en el que supo que Voldemort no tendría el placer de matarlo, por lo que Harry decidió escribir una carta. Sabía que si las cosas continuaban de esa forma habría muchas personas que lo pasarían mal. Le habían dicho muchas veces que se preocupaban por él, pero eso no le importaba en aquellos momentos. No lo veían de la misma forma, no comprenderían que sería mejor de esta forma, que él solo traía tristeza y dolor. Tenía que decirles que era lo que quería, hacerles entender que era la única solución. También tendría que agradecerles por aguantarlo durante tantos años.  

            Recogiendo los últimos trozos de pergaminos que quedaban en su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio con su pequeño y cansado cuerpo que temblaba por el esfuerzo de moverse. Despacio, comenzó a escribir, mientras intentaba impedir que su pequeña mano temblara demasiado. Apenas había acabado la mitad cuando comprendió lo inútil de la carta. ¿Por qué le importaría a nadie lo que pensase? Y aún cuando hubiera alguien, serían demasiado tercos como para comprenderlo, no lo aceptarían. No iba a cambiar nada. Además, estaba sintiéndose muy cansado, quizá debería olvidarse de todo e intentar dormir un poco más, esperando no tener ninguna pesadilla que interrumpiese su muy necesitado descanso. Llegando a esa decisión, se dirigió despacio hacía la cama y dejó que su cuerpo exhausto cayera en ella, sin incluso molestarse en arroparse con las mantas. Igualmente sabía que no lo mantendrían caliente ya que su fiebre había comenzado a subir en las últimas horas. Suspirando, se adentró en el sueño, sin darse cuenta de los ojos dorados que habían estado siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

            Hedwig había estado mirando a su amo de forma silenciosa en su jaula. Había estado muy angustiada por el muchacho, pero no había conseguido que escribiera alguna cosa. Ahora que por fin había apuntado algo, no iba a permitir pasar la ocasión. La lechuza salió de su jaula y aterrizó al lado del trozo de pergamino que Harry  había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo recogió con cuidado y consideró donde debía llevarlo. Por fin, se decidió por el hombre que siempre podía ayudar a su joven amo y, en menos de un segundo, salió volando por la ventana en dirección a donde su instinto le dijo que estaría Albus Dumbledore.

*********************

            En aquellos momentos, el director se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la oficina de su casa de verano. No usaba mucho esa residencia ya que prefería quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, pero ese año había sido imposible. Los Aurors estaban en aquellos momentos en el castillo, actualizando los viejos hechizos protectores. Aún cuando Fudge no creía que Voldemort había vuelto, había recibido bastante presión del Ministro como para permitir más protección alrededor de la escuela. Dumbledore había estado bastante sorprendido, pero lo había permitido. Unos cuantos Aurors serían mucho más eficaces que un grupo de maestros. Así que, su personal y él se habían visto obligados a estar fuera de la escuela hasta que comenzara el curso.

            Suspirando, Dumbledore guardó unos papeles. Estaba intentando organizar la resistencia contra Voldemort, pero era difícil sin la ayuda directa del Ministerio. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos de golpe, cuando una lechuza entró por su ventana. Una lechuza blanca aterrizó delante de él, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Podría reconocer la lechuza de Harry Potter en cualquier sitio. Dándole unos golpes suaves al pájaro, recogió la carta que le había puesto en la mesa, preguntándose si Harry habría tenido cualquier otra pesadilla sobre Voldemort. Mirando el pergamino, frunció el ceño,  apenas podía entender lo que había escrito. Parecía que la mano del muchacho había estado temblando bastante cuando lo escribió.

            Agachándose sobre el pergamino, estrechó los ojos y comenzó a descifrar lo que decía la carta.

            "Querido Dumbledore, no estoy seguro de por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Supongo que simplemente quería agradecerle todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por mantenerme seguro. Apenas he comprendido que nunca le había agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por mí y puesto que probablemente no lo volveré a ver, solo pensaba"

            La carta acabó bruscamente, dejando a Dumbledore muy angustiado. Se giró a la lechuza y la acarició suavemente.

- ¿Harry te dijo que me trajeras esto?

            Hedwig lo miró durante un momento antes de negar con su cabeza espacio. Dumbledore le dio otra vez unos golpecitos en la cabeza y suspiró. Claro que no. Harry nunca habría enviado una carta como esa. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a su director, que hubiera llegado a escribir eso. Harry no era aficionado a mostrarse, era muy cerrado con respecto a sus emociones y tomaba mucho esfuerzo hacer que el muchacho dijera como se sentía. Algo iba muy mal.  

Sentado en su silla, decidió si debía enviar a Remus y Sirius a que vigilaran al muchacho. Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, pero comprendió pronto que no era posible ya que ambos hombres estaban en Irlanda en una misión para él. No regresarían  en una semanas y no quería esperar tanto. Mirando a la lechuza blanca otra vez, suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie; iría a verificar al muchacho él mismo. Hedwig se quedó en la oficina mientras salía. Una vez que había pasado los hechizos anti-aparición, se concentró en quitar los hechizos de Privet Drive y se apareció inmediatamente, esperando no sobresaltar a Harry.  

Nota Traductora: Hola a todos!!! Aquí vuelvo otra vez a la carga... ahora con la traducción de la precuela del fic Peligros en el pasado o Dangers in the past. Ya aviso que no sé cada cuanto tiempo podré ir traduciendo, después de todo se acerca septiembre y con ello exámenes y inicio de un nuevo curso... y si se tiene en cuenta que este año me quedaré en la ciudad donde estudio, hará las cosas un poco más difíciles... ya que no podré tener mucho acceso a un ordenador... pero lo intentaré... y lo mismo va con el resto de mis fics... me estoy esforzando mucho en seguirlos... pero lo siento, es que tengo un pequeño bloqueo y no sé como hacerlo... 

Hasta pronto,

Khari


	2. La enfermedad

2.- La enfermedad

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Harry, ya que se apareció directamente allí, lo primero que vio fue la bandeja intacta de comida que estaba en el suelo. Examinó la puerta cuidadosamente e inmediatamente descubrió la portezuela flexible que se había construido para que se pudieran empujar las cosas a través de la puerta. Acercándose, intentó abrir la puerta pero se mantuvo firmemente cerrada con llave. Al inspeccionarla más de cerca, Dumbledore pudo determinar que estaba cerrada con llave desde fuera y que no había forma de abrirla desde dentro de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, miró otra vez la bandeja, notando como era de pequeña la cantidad de comida, solo algunas verduras y algunas tostadas quemadas.

Un pequeño gimoteo llamó su atención y el viejo director se movió hacía la cama. Allí, bajo una delgada sábana, pudo ver la forma de Harry que se estremecía. El muchacho estaba durmiendo de forma irregular, mientras gemía y se  movía débilmente en la cama. Con cuidado, como para no perturbar al muchacho, apartó la sábana; quería ver bien al niño. Lo que vio, lo preocupó todavía más. Harry vestía el uniforme escolar, pero ni tan siquiera las túnicas podían esconder el hecho que había adelgazado de forma increíble en el pequeño tiempo que había pasado con sus parientes. Ya que el muchacho había comenzado a temblar todavía más, puso suavemente una mano sobre la frente del niño. Abrió la boca suavemente, ¡el niño estaba ardiendo! ¿Por qué sus parientes no hacían nada? Pero al mirar lentamente la habitación, la triste verdad sobre la vida de Harry durante el verano se reveló ante él. Sus únicos parientes vivos, no se preocupaban por él. El viejo mago se calmó, mientras intentaba luchar contra la culpa que había comenzado a aparecer en su mente. ¿Por qué Harry no le había explicado nunca lo que pasaba en esta casa? Suspirando, miró otra vez al pequeño y valiente muchacho y decidió que era hora de marcharse. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer con Harry, pero sabía que en cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquí.

Silenciosamente, Dumbledore convocó a la habitación el baúl de Harry y con mucho cuidado, guardó los pergaminos que habían estado en la mesa. Entonces, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, envió todo aquello a su casa, donde estaba planeando llevarse a Harry. Una vez más, se acercó a la cama, sólo que esta vez, envolvió las mantas alrededor del niño. Después de asegurarse que lo tenía todo, recogió el pequeño bulto, notando a la vez lo ligero que se había vuelto Harry y sin una mirada, se apareció lejos.

En cuanto aterrizó delante de su casa, volvió a colocar mentalmente los hechizos en Privet Drive; no había ningún sentido de preocupar al ministerio, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacía la casa. Una vez dentro, Dumbledore caminó rápidamente hacía la sala y puso a Harry en el sofá. Su primera prioridad era asegurarse que Harry estaría lo más cómodo posible.

Después de haber reestructurado la sábana alrededor del delgado muchacho, se acercó hacía el baúl que ahora estaba cerca del sofá. Al abrirlo, comenzó a mirar la ropa del muchacho, mientras intentaba encontrar algún pijama que le encajara mejor que sus túnicas escolares. Lo que vio lo hastió. ¿Cómo podía ponerse el chico esos trapos? Eran por lo menos dos veces su tamaño y parecían muy gastados. Suspirando, dejó caer la camisa que había estado mirando y cerró el baúl. Si el mundo mágico supiera que tipo de ropa su héroe llevaba, los muggles serían hecho daño. Después de asegurarse que Harry seguía dormido, Dumbledore salió de la sala; estaba seguro que tenía un poco de ropa que le encajaría mejor al niño que esas cosas que sus parientes llamaban ropa. Cuando el muchacho mejorara, tendría que asegurarse que consiguiese un poco de ropa, no podía seguir llevando esos trapos.

Cuando regresó unos minutos después, se sobresaltó al ver que Harry estaba sentado en el sofá. El muchacho estaba temblando muchísimo. Tenía su cabeza en las rodillas y estaba intentando tranquilizarse cogiendo aire profundamente. Silenciosamente, Dumbledore dejó caer la ropa que había encontrado en una silla y se había acercado al muchacho.

Al sentarse en el sofá a su lado, pudo escuchar fácilmente que el niño estaba llorando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que hacer. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Harry como para saber que el muchacho odiaría el hecho que Dumbledore lo había visto tan vulnerable. Por otro lado, el director podría ver claramente que Harry necesitaba un poco de consuelo y ya que era el único que estaba allí, tendría que proporcionárselo. Todavía estaba mirando que debía hacer cuando Harry se puso de pie de repente. El muchacho no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sus rodillas se doblaron derribándolo. El director reaccionó con rapidez y cogió al niño antes que se hiciera daño. Poniéndolo de pie, Dumbledore miró hacía abajo en los ojos verdes embotados, que estaban mirándolo confusos. Era como si Harry no estuviera allí realmente, como si no comprendiera dónde estaba y quien estaba con él. Dumbledore frunció el ceño con cuidado cuando sintió que el muchacho comenzó a luchar contra su agarro y lo apretó con fuerza. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de intentar liberarse, Harry abrió su boca y dijo suavemente.

- Voy a vomitar.

El viejo director no se molestó en contestar. En cambió, movió su agarre en los brazos de Harry y lo llevó cuidadosamente al baño más cercano, todo el rato manteniéndolo de pie y permitiéndole que se apoyara contra él. En cuanto llegaron, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y vomitó. Dumbledore, estuvo de pie a su lado, notando como era de pequeño el vomito del muchacho, otra muestra de que no había comido mucho en los últimos días.

Después de unos minutos, Harry estaba en el suelo fláccidamente, sus ojos cerrados firmemente. Dumbledore se arrodilló a su lado y convocando un trapo húmedo, movió a Harry para que estuviese contra su hombro. Suavemente, comenzó a lavar la cara del niño. Harry se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, pero Dumbledore podría decir que no estaba durmiendo.

Una vez más, convocó un vaso de agua y lo puso contra los labios de Harry.

- Vamos, mi niño, bebe esto.

El muchacho obedeció silenciosamente y bebió sobre la mitad del agua antes de cerrar de nuevo la boca. Dumbledore no le obligó a que bebiera más; en cambio, dejó el vaso y le ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre sus inseguras piernas. Despacio, hicieron el camino a la sala, con Dumbledore que apoyaba la mayoría del peso del chico. Después de hacer que se tumbara, el viejo director se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- Harry, ¿puedes oírme?

El muchacho simplemente cabeceó ligeramente, no molestándose en abrir sus cansados. Dumbledore se preguntó brevemente que estaría pasando en su cabeza, mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo de su cara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

- Mal.

Dumbledore se habría reído de la respuesta directa de no haber sido tan fuera del carácter del muchacho. Harry nunca admitía no sentirse bien, dejando a todos cuidadosamente ignorantes prácticamente sobre todo lo que consideraba su salud.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte enfermo?- Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente pero todavía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- No sé, ¿quizá un par de días después de Hogwarts? No puedo recordarlo con seguridad.- Dumbledore cabeceó angustiadamente y acercó una mano fresca a la ardiente mejilla del niño.

- Está bien, niño. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormirte?- Pero Harry negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

- No quiero. No quiero ver morir a Cedric otra vez.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio. No debería sorprenderse, debería haber sabido que algo así era probable que pasara. Suspirando, el director colocó las mantas alrededor del pequeño chaval y se puso en pie.

- Te dejo solo un momento, quédate aquí. ¿De acuerdo, Harry?

El niño asintió ligeramente y el director fue rápidamente hasta su oficina donde guardaba todas sus pociones. Severus siempre se aseguraba que tenía un buen abastecimiento y de esa forma estuviese preparado para cualquier emergencia. Después de sacar la poción para dormir sin soñar, volvió hasta donde estaba Harry y le hizo beber un poco. Esperó unos minutos a su lado, hasta que estuviese seguro que estaba completamente dormido. Dumbledore se sentó en un sillón, sus ojos nunca se despegaban de la cara de Harry. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?


	3. Desperando

3.-Despertando   

        Dumbledore estaba sentado comodamente, mirando al pequeño muchacho que dormía apaciblemente en la cama. Al mismo tiempo, su mente estaba intentando encontrar una solución a su actual dilema. ¿Qué debería hacer con el muchacho? Si alguien averiguaba que Harry estaba con él, los dos se encontrarían en un grave peligro. El tener al Niño que Vivió y Dumbledore en la misma casa sería una oportunidad demasiado buena como para que Voldemort la dejara escapar. Por otra parte, no podía dejar que Harry regresara a casa de sus tíos. Aún cuando allí estaba seguro de Voldemort, estaba claro que no lo estaba de su familia, y, aún más, de él mismo. Si el muchacho había considerado el suicidio, como la carta parecía indicar, entonces significaba que debía haber alguien que lo estuviera vigilando constantemente y los Dursley no lo harían. No podía ni considerar enviarlo con los Weasley o los Granger ya que aquello pondría ambas familias en más peligro del que ya estaban por sí mismas. Además, Harry estaría preocupándose en todo momento por su seguridad y aquello no era una buena idea en la condición del chiquillo. Sirius y Remus serían la mejor opción, pero se encontraban bastante lejos en una misión e incluso cuando volvieran, tenían que mudarse muy a menudo para que el Ministerio no los atrapara. No podrían proporcionar la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba un adolescente enfermo. Enviarlo a Hogwarts no era ni tan siquiera una opción, ya que los aurors estaban revisando el castillo y Dumbledore tenía que admitir que su confianza en el ministerio mermaba por momentos. Además, el castillo no era más seguro que cualquier otro lugar sin sus maestros y con la mayoría de los hechizos quitados. Pensó mentalmente en todos los profesores que podrían hacerse cargo del muchacho, pero todos estaban haciendo encargos para él de una forma u otra, además, solo le confiaría realmente el cuidado de Harry a Minerva o Severus. Minerva no podía considerarse una opción ya que no tenía casa propia y estaba residiendo por el momento en casa de su hermana. Y Severus... Bien, ni siquiera él estaba tan loco como para poner a un Harry Potter enfermo al cuidado de Severus Snape; aquello solo conseguiría que cuando comenzara la escuela, ambos se harían daño de una forma que ni tan siquiera quería imaginar.

        No, parecía que Harry estaría más seguro con él, pero tendría que ocultar su presencia. Nadie debía saber que estaba allí. Pero eso presentaba un nuevo problema. ¿Cómo podía esconder el hecho que alguien más estaba viviendo en su casa? Ahora no sería ningún problema, ya que Harry estaba enfermo y pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, pero luego, Dumbledore no quería mantenerlo encerrado en su habitación. Entonces no estaría mucho mejor que con los Dursley, y aún así no podía permitir que sus invitados vieran al muchacho. No, se corrigió, podía dejar que lo vieran, solo debía asegurarse que no lo reconocían. Aquella era la solución; tendría que enmascarar al muchacho para que nadie pudiera sospechar que el niño que se quedaba con el director era Harry Potter. Pero habría problemas si usaba magia, había gran cantidad de magos que podían ver a través de hechizos de camuflaje. Las pociones no ayudarían, la multijugos no era muy práctico ya que debías tomarla cada hora y haría que te parecieras a alguien que ya existía. No, Dumbledore sabía que tendría que disfrazar a Harry de forma muggle. En cuando a la tapadera... bien, nadie conocía realmente a su familia, su hermano Aberforth se había mantenido a la sombra del ojo público y sería fácil hacer pasar a Harry como uno de los nietos de su hermano.

        Ya había tomado una decisión, Dumbledore se puso de pie y levitó a Harry. Rápidamente, el viejo director fue hasta un pequeño cuarto que se conectaba a su oficina. El cuarto solo tenía una coma, junto con un pequeño armario y una mesa de noche en uno de los lados y al otro una pequeña biblioteca. El director puso suavemente la forma durmiente de Harry sobre la cama y con un movimiento de varita, lo cambió a los pijamas que antes había encontrado. Después de arropar al muchacho, cerró las ventanas y las cortinas, bloqueando de forma eficaz la luz de cuarto. Ecendió una pequeña  luz que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y puso una mano en la frente de Harry. El muchacho todavía estaba bastante caliente, aún así, solo para asegurarse, le tomó la temperatura golpeando su varita dos veces en la frente del chico. La temperatura era bastante alta, pero por suerte no lo suficiente como para requerir asistencia médica inmediata. Invocando un recipiente de agua fría y un trapo, comenzó a mojar la frente del muchacho. Después de unos minutos, paró y colocó la tela encima de los ojos de Harry. Asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, se dirigió a su oficina, dejando la puerta entreabierta para que pudiera escuchar si Harry se despertaba o tenía algún problema.

        Todavía en la oficina, se encontraba esperando la fiel lechuza de Harry. Dumbledore lo consideró por un momento; en realidad no podía tenerla por allí si quería que su pequeña charada tuviera éxito. Se acercó al animal y la acarició suavemente mientras le hablaba.

- Vuelve a Hogwarts, Hedwig, y espéranos, te prometo que Harry estará bien aquí.- La lechuza lo consideró por unos momentos antes de abrir sus alas y salir volando por la ventana. Con un suspiro, el viejo director se sentó otra vez en su silla y devolvió su atención a los documentos que había dejado allí hacía unas horas.

        No fue hasta que habían pasado unas horas cuando Harry se despertó. Se encontraba ligeramente bien; por lo menos no tenía el impulso de vomitar. Cuando se sentó, el muchacho se mareó un poco, pero aún así permaneció en esa posición. Abriendo los ojos, comprendió que las imágenes que habían frecuentado sus sueños no habían sido producidas por la fiebre, sino que habían sido reales: ya no se encontraba con los Dursley, aún cuando la habitación estaba oscura, podía decirlo por la luz ligera que entraba por la puerta. Así, si no estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba? Había soñado que estaba con Dumbledore, pero ¿había sido un sueño? Harry se puso de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas y se estremeció; ¿Hacía frío en el cuarto o era él? Después de todo, se había sentido últimamente muy extraño. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió lentamente hacía la luz y abrió silenciosamente la puerta. Lo que vio, le hizo abrir la boca. Estaba realmente con Dumbledore, pero, ¿por qué?

        El pequeño ruido que había producido no había ido inadvertido por el viejo director que miró hacía él. Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Harry que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo asustado. Mirando al muchacho con severidad, preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Harry?.- El muchacho retrocedió un paso y bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento, señor, no sabía que no podía levantarme.- La mirada de Dumbledore se ablandó y se puso de pie.

- Harry, estás enfermo, no deberías estar de pie.- El anciano colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.- Venga, vuelve a la cama.

        El director llevó a Harry otra vez a su cuarto y lo arropó. Entonces se sentó a su lado, y colocó con suavidad una mano en su frente , tomándole la temperatura. Harry permaneció inmóvil, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante la inesperada bondad de su director. Por supuesto que Dumbledore siempre había sido más o menos su confidente en el colegio, pero todo esto iba más allá de aquello.

        El viejo director estuvo contento al ver que la fiebre de Harry había bajado un poco, ahora lo único de lo que tenía que asegurarse era que comiera un poco.

- ¿Tienes hambre, niño?.- El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- No señor.- Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo.- Aún así, me gustaría que comieras un poco, Harry, estás demasiado delgado.

        Obedientemente, el chico asintió, a la vez que no despegaba sus ojos del hombre cuando este se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Dumbledore se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a su único elfo doméstico. Twinkle, quien rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo en traerle un poco de comida a Harry. Unos segundos después, un pequeño elfo doméstico vestido con un vestido azul apareció delante del director y le dio una bandeja de comida. Dumbledore regresó al cuarto de Harry y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche para que de esa forma pudiera ayudar al muchacho a sentarse.

        El chiquillo comenzó a comer de forma silenciosa, un poco acobardado ante la mirada de Dumbledore que seguía cada movimiento que hacía. Después de que había acabado la sopa, Harry notó que sus párpados se cerraban, pero no quería volver a dormir. Necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore; había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber.

        El viejo director vio como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y le sonrió suavemente.

- Vuelve a dormir, Harry. Necesitas todo el descanso que puedas tener; hablaremos por la mañana. Vamos.

        Renuentemente, Harry dejó que el director lo arropara y antes de que Dumbledore hubiera salido de la habitación, ya estaba profundamente dormido.


	4. Por la mañana

4.- Por la mañana

         Harry no se despertó hasta la siguiente mañana. Por primera vez en dos semanas, había dormido toda la noche placidamente. Pensando en ello, el chico comprendió que podría ser debido a la presencia de Dumbledore, o bien, la opción más segura era que el director había añadido una poción para dormir en su sopa la noche antes. Fuera lo que fuera, a Harry no le importó. Era un cambio agradable el no tener la pesadilla que había estado atormentándolo todas las noches desde la tercera prueba.

         Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas de golpe por la presencia de Dumbledore. El director parecía tan feliz como siempre y le sonrió.

- Buenos días, mi niño ¿dormiste bien?- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tímida.

- Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, señor.- Dumbledore se sentó otra vez a su lado.

- Es agradable escuchar eso. ¿Y como te estás sintiendo?- La pregunta vino acompañada con una mano en la frente.

- Mejor que ayer, señor.- El anciano asintió, pero no obstante le tomó la temperatura.

- Aún tienes fiebre.- Le miró severamente.- No quiero verte fuera de la cama a no ser que sea necesario, ¿entendido, Harry?- El muchacho asintió ligeramente, ni tan siquiera pensando en discutir con el hombre cuando usaba ese tono de voz.

- Sí, señor.- Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

- Bien. Ahora debes tomar un desayuno.

         El director desapareció en su oficina y regresó al poco rato, llevando una bandeja. Harry se sentó y se sintió aliviado al ver que no había mucha comida en la bandeja. Solo una tostada y zumo de naranja. Parecía que Dumbledore recordaba lo mal que había estado su estómago el día anterior. El muchacho comenzó a comer despacio, mirando el zumo con desconfianza. Dumbledore lo notó y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿No te gusta el zumo?- El muchacho alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, sí que me gusta.

- ¿Pero?- Harry lo miró un momento antes de contestar.

- Solo me preguntaba si me hubiera puesto una poción para dormir en él, como anoche.

         Por un momento, Harry tuvo miedo de que Dumbledore se ofendiera por su desconfianza, pero entonces el anciano se rió, poniéndolo cómodo.

- Relájate, Harry. No hay ninguna poción para dormir en el zumo. Quiero hablar contigo.- Hizo una pausa durante un momento y luego añadió.- pero en cuanto acabemos de hablar te tomarás una. Si no puedes dormir de forma natural, que puedo asegurar que no lo harás, tendremos que conseguir que duermas gracias a las pociones. Necesitas descansar, especialmente ahora que estás enfermo.

         Harry asintió ligeramente; no podría discutir con el hombre sobre eso, por lo que ni tan siquiera lo intentó. Después de que terminó su desayuno, Dumbledore le mostró un pequeño baño que se encontraba al otro lado de su oficina. Estaba decorado en un tono azul muy suave y parecía que no era usado normalmente. Antes de que Harry pudiera cerrar la puerta, Dumbledore puso una mano y le dijo que la puerta se quedaría abierta para que pudiera oírlo. El viejo director, también le dijo que el agua tenía que ser ligeramente fresca para que su fiebre no volviera a subir y que luego tendría que volver a la cama en cuanto acabara. Harry escuchó turbado las instrucciones; nadie se había preocupado por él mientras había estado enfermo y no sabía como reaccionar. Bien, nadie excepto la señora Pomfrey, pero era diferente; era su trabajo el preocuparse por las personas. No podía evitar sentirse una carga. Después de todo, el cuidar estudiantes enfermos durante el verano no era el trabajo del director. Harry intentó decirle al anciano que no necesitaba preocuparse por él y que podía cerrar la puerta, pero el anciano no quiso ni siquiera escucharlo. Le dijo muy serenamente que si no seguía sus instrucciones, le obligaría a bañarlo para asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño. Viendo el brillo determinado en los ojos del anciano, Harry supo que el director estaba hablando completamente en serio y que no tenía ninguna elección excepto ceder ante los deseos del hombre.

         Una media hora después, Harry volvió a la cama. Lavarse le había tomado más tiempo de lo usual ya que se había estado mareando, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada sobre eso cuando entró en la habitación. En vez de eso, lo arropó y se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama. Miró al muchacho y le sonrió antes de decir suavemente.

- Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, Harry. Adelante, hazlas.- Harry pensó durante un tiempo, y como no sabía como empezar, hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

- ¿Dónde estamos señor?- Dumbledore se rió suavemente.

- Estamos en mi casa. Vivo aquí durante los veranos, cuando no soy necesario en Hogwarts. Actualmente algunos aurors están trabajando en las defensas del castillo y trabajan mejor si no hay nadie allí.- Harry asintió comprendiendo.

- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?

- Fui a buscarte a casa de tus tíos.- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué? Creía que allí estaba seguro.- Dumbledore lo miró atentamente.

- Estabas seguro de Voldemort, sí, pero viendo como te encontré, diría que ese era el último de tus problemas.- Harry se ruborizó un poco y miró hacía abajo, pero aún así no lo comprendía.

- Pero si yo no estaba en peligro por culpa de Voldemort, ¿por qué vino?- Dumbledore metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo dio a Harry.

- ¿Recuerdas haber escrito esto?- Harry frunció el ceño y leyó la carta, entonces su cara se volvió de un profundo color rojo mientras mascullaba una disculpa.

- Lo siento, no quería que usted lo recibiera.- Dumbledore suspiró suavemente y recogió la carta.

- Lo comprendo, Harry. Pero deberías haberle dicho a alguien como te estabas sintiendo. No es bueno el guardar todos esos sentimientos dentro de uno, siempre termina haciéndote más daño que bien. Pero por suerte, Hedwig fue lo bastante inteligente como para traerme esto, por lo que dejaremos este tema, al menos por ahora.


	5. Decisiones

5.- Decisiones.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Dumbledore lo estudió por algún tiempo antes de contestarle.

- He estado pensando sobre eso. Obviamente, no puedes regresar con los Dursley.- Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el hombre le impuso silencio con una mirada dura.- No, Harry,, no vas a volver allí. Fin de la discusión.

                Harry cerró la boca de forma brusca; no iba a discutir con su director cuando usaba ese tono de voz. No es que quisiera regresar a la casa de sus parientes, apenas no quería ser una carga para nadie, además no quería ponerlos en peligros.

                Si Dumbledore notó las emociones que atravesaban los ojos de Harry, no lo mencionó. En vez de eso, empezó a decirle serenamente lo que le iba a suceder.

- He estado pensado que era lo mejor para ti y al final, he decidido que la única opción posible era que te quedaras conmigo.- Harry abrió la boca otra vez, pero el anciano fue más rápido.- Y antes de que empieces a discutir conmigo, ya estoy en peligro, el que te quedes conmigo no cambiará eso. Además, aún cuando esta casa no está tan protegida como Hogwarts o los Dursley, es bastante segura. Solo necesitamos tomar unas pocas precauciones y estoy seguro que todo irá bien.- Harry miró hacía abajo otra vez mientras le decía suavemente.

- Usted no debe hacer eso, señor. Supongo que estará muy ocupado y no quiero ser una carga. Estoy seguro que puedo regresar con los Dursley, ahora todo está bien.- Dumbledore lo miró severamente.

- Tal y como he dicho, eso está fuera de discusión.- Entonces su cara se ablandó y le puso una mano en la mejilla del muchacho.- Mírame, niño.- Harry hizo de forma vacilante lo que le dijo y lo miró a los ojos.- Harry, no me molesta el tenerte aquí. Sé que tienes muchas problemas ahora mismo. Puedo verlo fácilmente y me gustaría ayudarte en estos tiempos tan difíciles. También estoy haciendo lo que creo que es más seguro para todos ¿lo entiendes?

                Harry todavía parecía inseguro pero asintió, sabiendo que no podría discutir ante la lógica del hombre. Dumbledore notó fácilmente que el muchacho no lo creía pero decidió que sería mejor no insistir en ese tema por ahora. Tendría que ayudar a Harry a que superara sus inseguridades cuando se encontrara mejor. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry habló otra vez.

- Me ha dicho que tendríamos que tomar algunas precauciones...- Dumbledore echó hacía atrás en su silla y le sonrió ligeramente al pequeño muchacho.

- Sí. Tal y como te he dicho, la casa es segura pero si Voldemort quisiera entrar realmente, podría hacerlo, aunque le costaría trabajo. Preferiría que nadie supiera que estas aquí. Tú y yo en la misma casa con solo unos cuantos hechizos como protección puede atraer mucha atención innecesaria.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa cuando vio que Harry se mordía el labio y bajaba la cabeza. Con un pequeño suspiro, bajó la voz e intentó confortarlo tanto como podía.- No es tu culpa, Harry, por favor deja de pensar así.- El muchacho lo miró, un poco sobresaltado, y asintió ligeramente.

- Lo intentaré.- Dumbledore no parecía convencido pero continuó con su explicación.

- He estado pensado en la mejor solución posible. El problema principal es que tengo muchas vistas. Ya que Hogwarts está indisponible, esto se ha vuelto más o menos, la Oficina Principal de la Resistencia a Voldemort. Las personas suelen entrar inesperadamente con sus informes y sería muy difícil que no te vieran.

- Podría quedarme en mi habitación cuando...- Dumbledore cortó inmediatamente esta idea.

- No, eso es exactamente lo que no quiero. Estás viviendo aquí y tienes todo el derecho de estar donde quieras. Además, sería muy difícil conseguir que las personas no lo notaran; las cosas, cuanto más extrañas son, más ganas dan de investigarlas. Deberías saberlo.- Harry se ruborizó un poco, sabiendo muy bien de lo que Dumbledore estaba hablando, pero aún así, no se distrajo del tema principal de la conversación.

- Pero entonces...- Dumbledore lo cortó otra vez.

- Vamos a disfrazarte.- Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Disfrazarme?- Dumbledore asintió alegremente, mientras ignoraba la mirada asustada en la cara de su estudiante.

- Sí, pero no de la forma mágica. Esta casa es bastante solitaria y casi todos los hechizos realizados aquí se pueden rastrear fácilmente. La gente se podría dar cuenta muy fácilmente de que hay un hechizo en ti. Sería demasiado peligroso. Así que, en cuanto podamos, iremos al mundo muggle.- Harry parecía todavía más sorprendido.

- Vale, eso podría funcionar, pero...- Dumbledore dio un pequeño suspiro pero no le interrumpió.- ¿Qué le dirá a todo el mundo? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando alguien que conozco venga? No se me da muy bien el actuar, la verdad.- El anciano se rió un poco.

- Bien, para comenzar te presentaré como mi nieto, o mejor dicho, como uno de los nietos de mi hermano, tiene tantos que nadie sospechará nada. Podremos decirles que estás aquí por problemas familiares, no hay por qué dar más información y será mejor esta sea vaga. Acerca de cómo actuar, dependerá de ti; tienes que intentar actuar de forma diferente, hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, pero también intentar actuar tan naturalmente como te sea posible. Ya discutiremos eso cuando terminemos tu disfraz. Solo intenta no sobresaltarme demasiado, mis habilidades no son ilimitadas.- Harry se rió un poco.

- Lo intentaré.

- Muy bien. Ahora, si no pasa nada, creo que mañana podríamos ir al mundo muggle. Preferiría esperar un poco más, pero es necesario que te disfracemos lo más pronto posible.- Entonces, mirando a Harry agregó.- Y no creas que porque salgamos ya estás bien, en cuanto volvamos irás directo a la cama.- Harry suspiró.

- Sí, señor.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

- Harry, voy a ser tu abuelo, no puedes seguir llamándome "señor". Ya que las personas vendrán cuando quieran, tendrás que llamarme "abuelo" todo el tiempo, por lo que podrías comenzar ahora mismo. ¿Vale?- Harry se ruborizó. Todo eso estaba comenzando a ser una situación muy incómoda.- Sí, se... Quiero decir, sí yayo.- El muchacho se recostó en sus almohadas.- Dios, que extraño.- Dumbledore se rió suavemente.

- Ya te acostumbrarás, mi niño.- Entonces el director se puso en pie y se estiró.- Voy a traerte una poción para dormir y otra para reducir la fiebre ya que esta está subiendo otra vez, entonces volverás a dormir.

                Harry miró como el hombre que iba a ser su abuelo salió del cuarto, solo para volver poco rato después con dos frascos. Sentándose una vez más en la silla, Dumbledore le dio la primera redoma a Harry antes de hablar.

- Me había olvidado de decirte que tendrás que pensar en un nombre, no puedo seguir llamándote Harry.

                El muchacho asintió mientras se bebía la segunda poción. Dumbledore apenas tuvo tiempo para coger el frasco, antes de que Harry se recostara una vez más en sus almohadas dormido profundamente.


	6. Yendo de compras

6.- Yendo de compras

A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore despertó a Harry temprano; quería salir lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que Harry estaría más descansado después de una noche de sueño que después durante el día. Y habría menos gente claro, al menos para la ropa. El director sacudió suavemente al muchacho durmiente, mientras lo llamaba con suavidad. Quería ir hoy. Cuanto más tiempo pasara Harry como él mismo, habría más probabilidad de que alguien lo viera, pero si el muchacho no se encontraba bien, tendría que esperar. Después de todo, la salud de Harry era lo más importante. Al fin, Harry abrió los ojos despacio y miró la cara angustiada de Dumbledore.

- Buenos días, mi niño.- Harry bostezó y se frotó los ojos de forma somnolienta.

- Buenos días, director. ¿Qué hora es?- Dumbledore le ayudó a sentarse y puso una mano en su frente, frunciendo el ceño al descubrir un poco de calor que emanaba del muchacho.

- Casi las ocho de la mañana. ¿Estás listo para ir al mundo muggle? Si lo estás, deberías levantarte ahora.- Harry asintió suavemente, haciendo que la mano del hombre se apartara.

- Estoy bien. Podemos ir ahora.

Dumbledore todavía parecía insegura, pero ya que Harry estaba decidido, le ayudó a prepararse. Una vez que estuvo vestido y había comido algo de desayuno, Dumbledore puso un hechizo para ocultarlos a ambos y salieron de la casa. Después de caminar más allá del campo anti-aparición, el anciano los transportó mágicamente al Londres muggle. Harry no reconoció el lugar y Dumbledore solo le dijo que estaban lejos del Caldero Chorreante, no había ninguna razón para arriesgarse a ser visto por otros magos. Dumbledore, mientras mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo, lo llevó a una tienda de ropa bastante grande. Harry nunca había estando en ninguna y no pudo evitar mirarlo todo maravillado. Dumbledore apretó su agarre y miró a Harry sonriente.

- Bien, Harry. ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres?- Harry comenzó a ruborizarse y apartó la mirada.

- Señor, no necesita comprarme ropa nueva.- El anciano lo miró severamente.

- Llámame "yayo", Harry. Debes acostumbrarte. Y sobre la ropa... bueno, no está abierto a discusión; puedes elegirla tú mismo o yo la elegiré por ti.

Podía suponer como se estaba sintiendo Harry. Después de todo, seguramente era la primera vez que alguien lo había traído a una tienda para comprarle algo, pero no iba a permitir que se negara. El muchacho necesitaba ropa nueva y no iba a permitir que no la tuviera. Ya era hora de que alguien cuidara de ese niño.

Por otro lado, el rubor de Harry aumentó y se negó a mirar a su mentor, mientras debatía si discutir con el hombre o permitirle hacer lo que quiso. Al final, decidió permitirle a Dumbledore comprarle un poco de ropa; siempre podría reembolsárselo después, y sería cómodo el tener ropa que fuera de su talla. Pero, también decidió que sería mejor que el hombre escogiera la ropa, ya que él no tenía ni idea de que debía coger o de cuanto iba a necesitar.

- Vale, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que escoger; jamás he comprado ropa antes, excepto las túnicas escolares, claro.

Dumbledore asintió comprendiéndolo, y un poco sospechoso de que Harry estuviera de acuerdo tan rápido, pero dejó a un lado sus sospechas y miró al muchacho cuidadosamente. Lo primero que notó, y no por primera vez, fue lo pequeño que era Harry. Todos esos años con los Dursley no le habían hecho ningún bien y Dumbledore apostaría que incluso algunos primeros años eran más grandes que él. Ese último pensamiento le dio una idea.

Harry todavía se encontraba bajo la intensa mirada del director, poniéndose más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Er... Direc... quiero decir ¿yayo?- Dumbledore lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Sí, mi muchacho? A propósito, que todavía debes escoger un nombre.- Harry parpadeó por un momento.

- Er... sí, ya pensaré en uno. Sobre la ropa...- La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más grande.

- Oh, sí. Creo que he tenido una maravillosa idea.- Harry miró con cautela el brillo en los ojos del director.

- Ummm... ¿Qué idea, yayo?- La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ablandó y apretó su agarre en la cintura del muchacho.

- Mi niño, cuando todos se den cuenta de que has desaparecido, que lo harán en el futuro, comenzarán a buscarte. ¿No crees que la gente no sospecharía si supiesen que yo había alojado a un nieto desconocido de repente? ¿Uno que tiene la misma edad que el desaparecido Harry Potter?- Harry asintió despacio. Aunque no lo había pensado, tenía sentido. Aunque las personas respetaron a Dumbledore demasiado como para coger y acusarlo directamente de ocultarlo, sospecharían, y al final Voldemort también en el futuro, haciendo que todo el disfraz fuera inútil. Antes de que pudiera contestarle al director, el hombre continuó hablando.- Estarán buscando a un muchacho de quince años, que es lo que haría que sospecharan, pero tú eres muy pequeño para tu edad; he escuchado que algunas personas dicen que pareces más joven de lo que eres realmente, por lo que ¿por qué no usarlo en nuestra ventaja?- Por aquellos momentos, Harry lo miraba boquiabierto.

- ¿Quiere hacerme parecer más joven de lo que soy?- Dumbledore solo asintió.

- No sería muy difícil, todo lo que sería necesario es el peinado y la ropa; y por supuesto, en como actúes, pero estoy seguro que eso lo podremos discutir más tarde. Vamos, ahora vamos a conseguirte un poco de ropa nueva.

Antes de que Harry pudiera añadir otra palabra, Dumbledore lo empujó hacía la primera percha de ropa.

Casi dos horas después, salieron de la tienda. Harry estaba exhausto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que comprar ropa podía cansar tanto, aunque la verdad, lo más probable es que no habría estado tan cansado si no hubiera estado enfermo. Claro, que también habrían tardado menos tiempo si no hubiera discutido con Dumbledore durante la primera hora; es decir, hasta que el hombre le dijera que si no se callaba, le pondría un hechizo para imponer silencio. Harry se ruborizo un poco al pensarlo mientras caminaba al lado de Dumbledore, mientras se apoyaba en el hombre. Pero, el que discutiera con él era culpa del hombre. No necesitaba tanta ropa, podría haber pasado con un par de pantalones vaqueros y algunas camisas, pero no. El anciano tenía que comprarle un armario entero, yendo desde veinte pares de calcetines a un sombrero para los días de viento. Aunque la ropa era un poco infantil para su gusto, pero bastante problema había tenido en conseguir que Dumbledore dejara de coger tantas cosas, por lo que no había discutido sobre las imágenes de las camisas. Excepto, claro, la camiseta con un osito de peluche que el director había encontrado muy mona.

Harry se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la voz preocupada del director.

- ¿Niño?- El muchacho lo miró y sonrió de forma cansada al anciano, mientras notaba que había encogido todas las bolsas.

- ¿Sí, yayo?- Dumbledore puso una mano en la frente de Harry.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Harry asintió.

- Muy bien, solo estoy cansado. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

El director lo miraba aún un poco inseguro; la temperatura del chico no era en aquellos momentos muy alta, pero estaba seguro que comenzaría a subir pronto. Por otro lado, necesitaban realmente hacer esto; no había ningún indicio de cuando vendría alguien a su casa y no podía arriesgarse a que vieran a Harry. Suspiró y llevó con rapidez al chiquillo a una óptica. Necesitarían algunas lentillas ya que los ojos del muchacho eran fácilmente reconocibles. Una vez allí, Dumbledore escogió unas lentillas azules que le recordaban a sus propios ojos. Después de todo, sería una buena idea que compartieran algún rasgo físico y los ojos serían lo más fácil de igualar.

Una vez pagó por las lentillas, llevó a Harry al peluquero. Tenían que hacer algo con ese pelo.

Por su parte, Harry había dejado de discutir sobre cada cosa hacía bastante, estaba intentando mantenerse al mismo ritmo que el director, sabiendo que el anciano se podría encargar de todo por él y de esa forma solo debía concentrarse en mantener los ojos abiertos. Agradeció que el peluquero le hiciera sentarse y comenzara a trabajar en su pelo. Cerró los ojos cansado, mientras confiaba en que el hombre hiciera su trabajo y en Dumbledore que dijera lo que quería. Después de todo, su pelo no podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Media hora después lo despertaron suavemente.

- Vamos niño, despierta.

Parpadeando, Harry miró la cara preocupada de su director y entonces se puso de pie, sabiendo que debían irse. Estaba a punto de estirarse cuando se quedó paralizado en su sitio. No podía creer la imagen que había el espejo. Mirándolo con grandes ojos azules, había la cara de un niño, un niño con el pelo de un suave tono rojizo y liso. Parpadeó de nuevo e intentó evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Parecía que Dumbledore había tenido razón. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, no parecía más mayor que alguno de los estudiantes más pequeños de Hogwarts. Nadie lo reconocería, excepto...

- Vamos, niño, debemos irnos. Tenemos que tratar con el último detalle.

Harry asintió, mirando la cicatriz que ayudaría a cualquier mago o bruja a reconocerlo. Caminando despacio, fueron hacía otra tienda y Harry miró con curiosidad como una mujer comenzó a poner algún tipo de crema en su frente. Mirando la botella que mujer tenía en sus manos, comprendió que era maquillaje. Claro, sería la forma más fácil de esconder su cicatriz. Al fina, cuando se miró en el espejo que le dio la mujer se encontró con una cara poco familiar que le miraba. No, no había forma de que lo reconocieran. Dumbledore pagó por el maquillaje y se lo llevó. Habían acabado y Harry estaba contento de ello. Una vez estuvieron fuera el director suspiró aliviado.

- Creo que ya lo tenemos todo. Al menos por ahora.- El hombre se rió de la cara incrédula de Harry.

- ¿Por ahora? Señor... quiero decir, yayo ¡creo que tengo cosas suficientes como para que me duren varios años!- Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo por lo que cambió de tema con rapidez.- He decidido un nombre.- Si el anciano notó el abrupto cambio, no comentó nada; apenas asintió y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y bien?

- Alexander, pero puede llamarme Alec.- Dumbledore asintió estando de acuerdo, era un buen nombre y parecía irle bien al chico.

- Entonces Alec. Venga, vamos a casa. Puedo darme cuenta que estás exhausto y deberías estar en cama en vez de vagabundear.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y asintió antes de que Dumbledore los hiciera desaparecer a ambos.


	7. Sorpresas

_7.- Sorpresas_

Caminaron por el camino hacía la casa de forma silenciosa, acaban de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos cuando Twinkle apareció justo detrás de ellos. La elfina doméstica, corrió a saludarlos mientras les hablaba de forma agitada.

- ¡Amo, Amo! El profesor Severus Snape, la profesora Minerva McGonagall y el señor Alastor Moody le están esperando, amo. Ellos quieren hablar con usted.

Dumbledore estrechó los ojos. Aquel era un anuncio inesperado ya que él no había llamado a ninguno de los tres. Sintió como Harry se tensaba a su lado y apretó su brazo en la cintura del pequeño, mientras intentaba confortarlo. Mirando a la elfina, trató de serenarse tanto como fuera posible antes de hablar, ya que no era apropiado que Harry supiera como lo angustiaba aquella situación. Habría deseado tener algo más de tiempo para que el muchacho se acostumbrara a toda esta situación.

- ¿Están en mi oficina, Twinkle?

- Sí, Amo.- Dijo la elfina cabeceando vigorosamente.

- ¿Les has hablado sobre Harry?

- No, Amo, claro que no.- La elfina parecía un poco ofendida.- Twinkle les dijo solo lo que Amo pidió. Que amo estaría fuera por la mañana.- Dumbledore asintió visiblemente contento.

- Bien hecho, Twinkle.. Ahora, por favor, pon estas cosas en la habitación azul.- Le dio a la elfina la gran mayoría de bolsas que simplemente había desencogido.- y pon estas bolsas en la pequeña habitación al lado de mi oficina.- La elfina hizo señas a las bolsas y desaparecieron con un pequeño "boom".

- ¿Algo más, Amo?

- Sí, ¿podrías traernos algo de almuerzo? Estoy seguro que ni los profesores ni Alastor han comido algo. Por favor, también trae un poco de sopa.- Antes de que la elfina pudiera irse, Dumbledore volvió a hablar- Oh, y Twinkle…- La elfina se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí, Amo?- El director señaló al muchacho.

- De hoy en adelante, este es el Amo Alexander. Si alguien pregunta, llegó hace unos días y es mi nieto. Lo tratarás como a tal y te olvidarás que alguien llamado Harry Potter ha estado aquí en la vida ¿entendido?- Los ojos de la elfina brillaron de forma traviesa.

- Sí, Amo. Twinkle, hará eso.

Entonces, con un suave "boom" desapareció, dejándolos solos.

Dumbledore llevó a Harry con rapidez hasta un pequeño cuarto y dejó en la mesa la última bolsa que había estado llevando. Buscó en ella por un momento y entonces se giró con un poco de ropa en sus manos hacía el muchacho que en aquellos momentos se estaba apoyando contra la pared.

- Vamos, Alec, debemos cambiarte en esta ropa y entonces comprobaremos lo bien que hemos preparado tu disfraz.

El anciano ayudó al exhausto muchacho a que se cambiara de ropa. Harry comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal y simplemente deseaba tumbarse en su nueva cama. No solo se encontraba claramente enfermo, sino que también estaba muy nervioso; sabía que tendría que enfrentar a las personas que conocía mientras estuviera bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore, pero comenzar Severus Snape y Alastor Moody no era una buena idea. Aquellos dos, eran algunos de los hombres más suspicaces y sospechosos que te podías encontrar en la faz de la Tierra. Dumbledore, por otro lado, había notado lo pálido que Harry se había puesto y frunció el ceño, mientras colocaba una mano en la frente del muchacho.

- Parece que la fiebre vuelve a ser muy alta, Alec, lo mejor será que te coloque en la cama lo antes posible, parece como si te fueras a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Harry le dio una sonrisa algo insegura pero no dijo nada; en cambio, permitió que Dumbledore lo sentara en una silla y miró avergonzado como el anciano se agachó para atarle los cordones de sus zapatillas de lona. Una vez el director se volvió a poner en pie, miró al muchacho de forma cuidadosa, todo parecía estar en su sitio, pero Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos.

- Casi me olvido.- Sacó un pequeño collar de uno de sus muchos bolsillos de su túnica y se lo dio al muchacho.- Esto, Alec, es un encanto de protección. Es muy común en las familias mágicas el que sus hijos lo lleven. Seguramente habrás notado que tu amigo Ron lleva una alrededor del cuello.- Harry asintió, a la vez que recordaba el pequeño león que Ron siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello.- Este es especial, Alec. Además de los hechizos de protección, hay otros más pequeños que ayudarán a tu disfraz. El más importante de todos es que cambiará tu voz, por lo que nadie la reconocerá y te protegerá de objetos mágicos, como el ojo de Alastor. Acuérdate de llevarlo siempre contigo.- Harry asintió con comprensión y se colocó el collar con el pequeño fénix alrededor de su cuello.

- Gracias, yayo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz que procedía de su garganta, la cual, indiscutiblemente no era la suya. Parecía infantil, varios tonos por encima de lo que era normalmente. Parecía que Dumbledore estaba completamente determinado a que pareciera un niño. Ante esto el director sonrió.

- Bien, creo que ya hemos preparado todo el juego, ahora solo tienes que decidir como vas a actuar de ahora en adelante. Severus y Minerva te conocen bastante bien.- Ante esto Harry permaneció pensativo.

- Tengo que actuar de una forma distinta a como lo hago normalmente ¿verdad? Hacer cosas que normalmente no haría…- Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí, pero no puedes forzarte. El propósito de todo esto es que ellos no sospechen que eres tú, si actúas forzado, te observarán todo el tiempo y te descubrirán más rápido.- Harry siguió a partir de esta idea.

- Entonces, sería buena idea que no me hicieran demasiadas preguntas.- Hizo una pausa durante un momento y habló de nuevo.- Podría probar de parecer grosero para que no se me acercaran, pero no funcionaría porque se esperaría que usted hiciera algo y yo no puedo ser grosero con usted.- Dumbledore se rió por lo bajo.

- No, realmente no funcionaría.- Harry permaneció silencioso por unos minutos y finalmente miró al hombre.

- Se supone que soy bastante más joven de lo que soy ahora, ¿no?- Dumbledore asintió.

- Sí.- Harry se acercó de repente al director y agarró su brazo, ante lo que Dumbledore miró hacía abajo confuso.- ¿Alec?- El muchacho sonrió ligeramente y le miró.

- Desde hoy seré muy tímido y desconfiado, yayo. Tendrás que protegerme.- Dumbledore no pudo evitar el reírse de la cara "inocente" de Harry.

- Supongo que funcionará. Por lo menos te va mejor que ser grosero.- Hizo una pausa y miró al muchacho con ternura.- Así pues, estamos de acuerdo con actuar con timidez. Estoy seguro que por lo menos Severus no notará nada.- Harry se rió ligeramente y se apoyó un poco más contra el brazo del hombre. Ante esto, Dumbledore frunció el ceño mientras ponía una mano en la frente del muchacho y no gustándole el calor que emanaba de ella.- Vamos Alec, es hora de que te ponga en la cama. Esperemos que no nos hayamos olvidado de nada.

Harry asintió ligeramente, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de sueño, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para desenredarse del brazo del director. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina, cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Dumbledore lo miró cuando entraron a la oficina y no se sorprendieron mucho ante los gritos que venían desde dentro. Jamás era una buena idea el dejar a Severus y Alastor en la misma habitación. Gracias que Minerva estaba con ellos, solo Merlín podía saber en que estado se habría encontrado a ambos hombres. Se detuvo delante del a puerta cerrada y miró otra vez al niño enfermo.

- ¿Listo?

Harry le miró, su cara estaba pálido pero en sus profundos ojos azules brilló la determinación. El muchacho asintió ligeramente y le cogió la mano. Dumbledore se la apretó suavemente y, cogiendo aire, abrió la puerta.

Tal y como había esperado, ambos hombres se estaban mirando de forma asesina, discutiendo sobre algo que no podía comprender. Dumbledore sospechó que la única razón por la cual ambos estaban todavía sentados, era porque Minerva, la cual se encontraba apoyada contra el escritorio, los estaba apuntando con la varita.

Ninguno de los ocupantes de la oficina los notó y Dumbledore todavía permaneció en silencio unos momentos más con Harry que se apoyaba contra su lado con sus ojos medio cerrados y sus mejillas rojas por culpa de la fiebre. Una mirada en el muchacho enfermo le dijo que si no lo llevaba rápidamente a la cama, este se derrumbaría. Toda aquella excitación era demasiada para alguien enfermo y todos aquellos gritos no estaban ayudando lo más mínimo, ya que Harry tenía una mueca de dolor ante los sonidos fuertes. Dumbledore los volvió a mirar y frunció el ceño, aquello era bastante.

Cuando habló, su voz había adquirido un tinte frío que muy rara vez era escuchado por los profesores de Hogwarts.

- ¿Señores, creen que podré cruzar mi oficina sin resultar maldito?

Los tres adultos saltaron claramente sobresaltados y se giraron para mirarlo. Asustándose un poco cuando vieron que su cara normalmente alegre se encontraba seria y que sus ojos normalmente centelleantes se mostraban molestos. Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Dumbledore entró dentro, ayudándole a Harry a que avanzara con él.

- ¿Sí? Gracias.

Sin otra palabra hacía los avergonzados adultos, se giró al pequeño muchacho y le ayudó a llegar al pequeño cuarto, ignorando las miradas sobresaltadas que recibían por parte de los otros tres.

Los tres adultos observaron como Dumbledore empujó suavemente al niño a través de la oficina hacía la puerta cerrada. Abriendo la puerta, el director introdujo al muchacho hacía el oscuro cuarto. Antes de que él también entrara, los miró ignorando sus miradas interrogativas y dijo.

- Twinkle nos traerá el almuerzo y un poco de sopa para Alec. Por favor Minerva, trae la sopa en cuanto esté aquí. Severus, hay una poción para dormir en mi mesa, pon un poco en la sopa antes de que Minerva la traiga.- Antes de cerrar la puerta, los miró con severidad.- No quiero oír ni un solo grito o me obligaréis a pediros que os marchéis de mi casa.

Después de esto cerró la puerta, dejando a tres personas boquiabiertas.

Nota autora: Hola a todos! Una notita rápida… sé que muchas personas me han pedido (más bien exigido) que actualizara más pronto este (y mis otros) fic, pero he tenido un problemita (más bien un problemón). Resulta que tenía bastante de este fic y de Leo Malfoy ya escrito y casi listo… y entonces el trasto (nombre cariñoso para mi pc) se estropeó, para arreglarlo tuve que formatearlo y no pude guardar los diferentes documentos… lo perdí todo!!! Así que me llevará un tiempo poder arreglarlo, especialmente el de Leo Malfoy, pq ahora debo volver a escribirlo todo… y como no me costó…!!


	8. Malas noticias

8.- Malas noticias.

Mirando en la habitación, Dumbledore descubrió que Harry se había hecho un ovillo en la cama, y que se estremecía por culpa de la fiebre. El anciano iluminó ligeramente el cuarto, para poder ver lo que hacía y se acercó hasta las dos bolsas que Twinkle había traído un poco antes, sacando un pijama de un suave tono azul. Girándose hacía el niño enfermo, se sentó en la cama junto a Harry y lo levantó con suavidad para que estuviera sentado, apoyado contra su brazo.

- Vamos, Alec, ayúdame un poco. Estarás más cómodo con el pijama.

Harry parpadeó de forma cansada hacía su supuesto abuelo e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar al anciano a que cambiara su ropa. Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con el hombre o incluso para sentirse avergonzado, por lo que el cambio de ropa duró solo unos minutos.

Dumbledore estaba arropando al muchacho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Colocó con suavidad unas almohadas en la espalda de Harry, por lo que estaba semiincorporado y entonces se sentó a su lado, colocando un brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros del chico. Asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y que el maquillaje que ocultaba la cicatriz se encontraba todavía en su sitio, miró hacía la puerta y dijo con serenidad.

- Entra.

La puerta se abrió despacio y Minerva entró llevando una bandeja en sus manos. Miró dentro de cuarto oscurecido y vio al director que se sentaba en la cama con el desconocido muchacho que se apoyaba contra él. El anciano la miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Ah, Minerva, gracias. ¿Ha puesto Severus la poción para dormir- La mujer asintió.

- Sí, Albus.

Se acercó hasta la cama y vio como el pequeño muchacho se acercó todavía más al director, como si se quisiera esconder detrás de él. Minerva sonrió con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarlo, permitiéndole saber que no debía tenerle miedo y se alegró cuando vio como el niño se relajó un poco, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían todos sus movimientos. Al final, llegó al lado de Dumbledore y le dio la bandeja. El viejo director se lo agradeció de forma silenciosa, recogió el bol lleno de sopa y se lo dio al muchacho.

Harry permaneció mirando el bol fijamente durante unos momentos; en realidad no tenía hambre, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir.

- Alec…

Parpadeando, Harry miró al anciano. La voz de su "abuelo" había sido mansa y paciente, pero sabía bien que era lo que quería que hiciese. Suspirando, se puso el bol en los labios y con mucha lentitud comenzó a beber el líquido caliente, intentado ignorar los ojos de McGonagall que le miraba a su abuelo y a él con curiosidad.

Poco después de que hubiera terminado, comenzó a sentirse todavía más somnoliento que antes. Apenas fue consciente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie y lo acostó en la cama, arropándolo con suavidad. Casi no escuchó la voz suave del director, cuando este habló.

- Duérmete, mi niño. Si necesitas algo, estaré en la oficina, solo debes llamarme. Y recuerda, nada de levantarte.- Harry apenas tuvo fuerzas para mascullar.

- Sí, yayo.- Y lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse por completo fue el jadeo asustado de McGonagall.

En cuanto Dumbledore estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba completamente dormido, se giró para mirar a su subdirectora asustada.

- Vamos, Minerva, dejémosle descansar al niño.

La empujó con suavidad fuera del cuarto antes de que pudiera contestar y cerró la puerta tras de si. Snape y Moody todavía estaban sentándose silenciosamente en sus sillas pero no se miraban, intentando olvidar que el otro hombre estaba en el cuarto. Dumbledore se sentó de forma cansada en su silla detrás del gran escritorio y cogió con gratitud la taza de te que Twinkle había dejado. También él estaba cansado; Harry no era una persona fácil con la que ir de compras. Era terco y había tenido que discutir con él por casi cada pieza de ropa que había querido comprarle. Al final, había conseguido que aceptara la ropa, pero había desistido de comprarle cualquier libro o juego, tal y como había querido. Había visto lo cansado que estaba Harry y sabiendo que el muchacho discutiría con él, había decidido que sería mejor si esperara hasta unos días más tardes para comprarle unas cuantas cosas más.

Levantando la vista de su taza de té, notó que los otros tres adultos todavía lo miraban con curiosidad. Suspirando, se apoyó contra el respaldar de su silla, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de té.

- Lamento todo esto, no era como planeé que os presentaría a Alexander, pero no disteis muchas opciones.

Durante un momento se planteó si debería disculparse por sus palabras de antes, pero llegó a la conclusión que había tenido todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesto. Después de todo, estaban en su oficina, no era una zona de guerra.

Snape fue el primero en hablar.

- Albus¿quién es el chico- Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante el tono sospechoso que había utilizado el hombre, pero aún así contentó.

- Es uno de los nietos de mi hermano; se quedará conmigo hasta que comience el curso. Bueno, quizá más tiempo.

¿Por qué se queda contigo- Dumbledore miró con firmeza a su maestro de pociones.

- Hubo algunos problemas en su familia, peor no voy a discutir eso con cualquiera de vosotros. Son asuntos personales.- Minerva asintió ligeramente, sabiendo que no lograrían más información sobre ese tema en particular.

¿Está enfermo, Albus- Dumbledore se relajó de forma visible en su silla, mientras un ceño preocupado se instalaba en su cara.

- Sí, lo est�, pero no te preocupes, estará bien. Tan solo hicimos demasiadas cosas esta mañana.- Alastor gruñó.

¿Comenzará a ir a Hogwarts este próximo curso- Dumbledore luchó por no sonreír, parecía que su pequeño engaño estaba funcionando.

- No lo sé, Alastor. Todo depende de sus padres. Alec iba a ser educado en casa, pero ahora, no estoy seguro de que será lo que decidirán.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera preguntar nada más, Dumbledore insertó su propia pregunta.

¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que estáis haciendo aquí? No recuerdo el que preparara una reunión.- Alastor gruñó en dirección a Snape.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Snape me llamó hace unas cuantas horas y me dijo que viniera lo más rápidamente posible hacía aquí; pero se negó a decirnos nada. Lo único que le saqué al hombre era que tenía algo que ver con Potter.- Dumbledore se sentó más recto y miró a su espía intensamente.

¿Harry¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Alastor y Minerva también miraron al maestro de pociones esperando oír su respuesta de forma ansiosa. El moreno negó ligeramente con la cabeza y centró su atención en el director.

- Aún nada, pero ha pasado algo con los hechizos que rodean su casa. Voldemort dice que casi ha podido pasar por ellos; está seguro que podrá hacerlo para mañana por la tarde y está planeando atacar de inmediato. No quiere arriesgarse a que alguien se entere.


	9. Nadie quiere a Harry

9- Nadie quiere a Harry.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso por un momento, pero entonces Minerva se puso de pie de forma abrupta, sus ojos llenos de pánico.

¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

Dumbledore asintió con firmeza. Sí, no había otra posibilidad, tendría que enviar a alguien a que "se llevara" a Harry, mientras deseaba que no tuviera que llevar a cabo tal artimaña, era demasiado pronto para que descubrieran que el chico había desaparecido, el niño no había tenido tiempo para ajustarse a los cambios. Maldijo mentalmente, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción; podría esperar sencillamente que todo funcionase.

Minerva, llévate a Hagrid contigo y sacadlo esta noche. Intentad mantenerlo en secreto, ya que podemos intentar sorprender a Voldemort.- Y añadió mentalmente.- "No será el único sorprendido".- Entonces se giró al auror.- Alastor, tienes que advertir a algunos de tus aurors. Intenta mantenerlo tan callado como sea posible. Sabemos que el Ministerio está lleno de espías, pero si lo logramos, podremos tenderles una trampa, ganando mucha información.

Después de eso, los cuatro comenzaron a hacer planes para poder atrapar tantos mortífagos como fuera posible, junto con como iban a proteger a Harry. Por supuesto, Dumbledore sabía que no lo encontrarían allí, pero tenía que mantener su fachada.

Eran casi las ocho cuando los tres magos dejaron su oficina para advertir a las personas que necesitarían y para organizarlo todo. Dumbledore fue a inspeccionar de forma inmediata a Harry, pero este todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido. Debería haberle preguntado a Severus cuando el muchacho iba a despertar. Conociendo la paranoia del hombre, no habría querido que un niño pequeño escuchara por casualidad su conversación y aún tardaría unas cuantas horas hasta que Harry se despertara.

Tenía razón. Eran las once, cuando se suponía que Hagrid y Minerva iban a ir a buscar a Harry, y el muchacho todavía no había dado la más mínima señal de despertarse. Dumbledore, viendo la hora que era se dirigió una vez más a su oficina y se sentó con pesadez en su silla. Aquella no sería una noche agradable y necesitaba prepararse. Iba a mentir deliberadamente a algunos de sus más íntimos amigos y aquello era algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Pero en este caso, no tenía más opciones; no podía arriesgarse la seguridad de Harry. Confiaba en sus amigos, pero quien sabía lo que podría pasar. Siempre estaban trabajando para él, y por consiguiente se encontraban en constante peligro; lo mejor era no permitirles saber donde se encontraba Harry por si acaso eran capturados por Voldemort. Incluso había llegado a plantearse el borrar la memoria de Twinkle. No, lo mejor era tan solo Harry y él supiera la verdad.

Suspirando, miró por la ventana. Se suponía que los dos profesores traerían a Harry en cuanto lo tuvieran en su poder y este se quedaría allí hasta que encontraran un escondite más apropiado.

El golpe que realizaba una puerta al cerrarse interrumpió sus meditaciones. Estaban allí. Dumbledore se puso en pie con serenidad y se preparó. Como era esperado, Minerva y Hagrid entraron en el cuarto en un estado de pánico. La subdirectora fue la primera en hablar.

¡Albus¡Ha desaparecido!

Dumbledore esperó que Harry no se despertase en ese mismo momento, no sería buena idea que estuviera en el cuarto mientras él trataba con esta situación. Suspirando para sí, puso una cara de completa confusión y miró a sus dos amigos mientras preguntaba.

Minerva, Hagrid, por favor, tranquilizaos. ¿Quién ha desaparecido?

Por suerte para él, los dos profesores estaban demasiado aturullados para darse cuenta que su tono de voz no era genuino. Minerva comenzó a pasear delante de su escritorio.

¡Harry por supuesto¿Quién sinó- Dumbledore ignoró la preguntó y cogió una boquedada de aire mientras intentaba parecer tan sobresaltado y tan preocupado como fuera posible.

¿Qué quieres decir con que ha desaparecido¡Se suponía que se quedaba en casa de sus tíos¿Habéis mirado en las casas de los Weasley y los Granger- Ambos maestros negaron con sus cabezas y Dumbledore asintió con firmeza.- Muy bien, Hagrid, tú irás a verificar la Madriguera y preguntales si saben algo del señor Potter. Minerva, tu irás a visitar a la señorita Granger. Yo enviaré una lechuza a Sirius y a Remus, podrían saber algo.

Los dos asintieron y se apresuraron por salir de la oficina, preparados para hacer lo que Dumbledore les había pedido y cada uno esperando que encontrarían al muchacho antes de que algo le pasara.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que sus dos amigos habían salido, Dumbledore se hundió otra vez en sus silla. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta para Sirius. Tenía que pensar muy cuidadosamente que era lo que iba a escribir; conociendo al hombre como lo conocía, sabía que el animago estaría allí en las próximas veinticuatro horas, exigiendo saber donde estaba su ahijado. Y Dumbledore prefería si no estaba demasiado enfadado.

Lo han averigado¿no es cierto?

Dumbledore se giró con rapidez; no había escuchado que hubiera entrado alguien. Viendo al muchacho que estaba apoyado en la puerta que daba a su cuarto le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio.

¡No hagas eso, Alec! No me gustan que las personas se acerquen de a mí de esa forma. Además, deberías estar en cama, todavía estás enfermo.- El muchacho se encogió un poco y bajó la cabeza.

Lo siento.- Dumbledore miró la cabeza baja y suspiró.

Lo siento, no quise descargarme en ti. Solo es, que todo esto va demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Había esperado que tendríamos algo de tiempo para poder adaptarnos en nuestros papeles, pero mañana por la mañana, todos sabran que has desaparecido.- Se quedaron silenciosos por unos momentos antes de que Harry se acercara al viejo director.

Todavía podemos pararnos, señor. Solo dígale a los profesores Snape, McGonagall y Moody que Alec volvió a casa.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

No, esto es muchísimo más seguro para ti que cualquier otra cosa que podamos idear.- Harry frunció el ceño.

Pero le dará muchos más problemas. No crea que no sé como el mundo mágico reaccionará ante mi desaparición y el hecho de que usted, junto con la ayuda del Ministerio, mantenía a su héroe seguro no ayudará. Todos estarán furiosos porque el Niño Que Vivió ha desaparecido.- Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo al notar la amargura que residía en la voz del muchacho.

Ven aquí, Alec.

El muchacho obedeció y se acercó. Una vez que el niño estaba dentro del alcance de Dumbledore lo cogió y le hizo sentarse en su regazo. Harry se puso muy colorado e intentó levantarse, pero sin ningún resultado. El viejo director había colocado sus brazos rodeándolo con firmeza y ahora lo estaba abrazando hacía su pecho. Permanecieron en silencio durante algún tiempo, Harry sentándose todavía en el regazo del director con rigidez, y el director que intentaba hacer que se relajara frotando su espalda lentamente. Al final, después de unos cuantos momentos tensos, Harry se permitió relajarse en el agarro del hombre y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Dumbledore. Cuando Harry estaba completamente relajado e inclinado contra el pecho de Dumbledore, el viejo director habló otra vez.

Mi niño, las personas no solo te echaran de menos porque seas el Niño Que Vivió.- Harry resopló ante esto, pero Dumbledore continuó.- Las personas también te echaran de menos porque eras Harry, y te aprecian.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

Solo unos pocos me echaran de menos: Sirius, los Weasley, Hermione. Solo ellos. El resto, todas aquellas personas que van a darle tantos problemas, tan solo querrán su esperanza, su héroe, de vuelta.

Dumbledore realmente no pudo discutir sobre esto; sabía que chiquillo tenía razón y odiaba el hecho que Harry lo sabía. Desde que no podía intentar decirle lo contrario, intentó hacerle sentir mejor.

¿Problemas? Eso es una atenuación, niño. Pero quien me va a dar auténticos quebraderos de cabeza es tu padrino, no el resto.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

En eso tiene razón. Espero que esté listo para enfrentarlo, porque estará aquí en cuanto se entere de todo esto.- Se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos.¿Cuándo se lo va a decir- Dumbledore hizo una mueca.

Estaba a punto de enviarle una lechuza. Espero que este aquí mañana por la tarde.- Suspiró y miró hacía el muchacho que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos.¿Tienes hambre, Alec- Harry negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que no se iba a escapar de esa.

La verdad es que no, yayo. Además, no creo que de una muy buena impresión cuando McGonagall y Hagrid regresen si lo ven aquí no haciendo otra cosa que cuidarme.- Dumbledore lo miró severamente.

Es importante que te cuiden.- Harry se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

No cuando Harry Potter está desaparecido.

En lugar de discutir, Dumbledore ondeó su varita e hizo que apareciera una silla a su lado. Harry gimió un poco pero dejó que Dumbledore lo colocara en la silla, maravillándose de lo fuerte que era el viejo director. Miró como Dumbledore llamó Twinkle y en unos minutos, tenía un cuenco de sopa humeante y un poco de pollo delante de él.

Ya está. Tú comes y yo trabajo. Así todo el mundo está contento.

Harry le lanzó al hombre una pequeña mirada venenosa por su último comentario, pero Dumbledore ya había comenzado otra vez su carta. Alec miró el plato hastiado, realmente no tenía hambre.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Harry todavía no había tocado su comida, Dumbledore le habló sin dejar de mirar en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

¿Quieres que te dé de comer, Alec?

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Cogió el tenedor y rápidamente comenzó a comer el pollo sin ningún tipo de ayuda.


	10. Cuidados

10.- Cuidados

El silencio de la oficina se rompió de nuevo por pasos. Dumbledore que justamente había acabado de escribir la carta a Sirius y Remus miró de forma expectativa, mientras que Harry mantuvo su atención enfocada hacía su comida. Sabía que el director no le dejaría marcharse hasta que hubiera acabado la comida, por lo que comenzó a comer más rápido; deseando no tener que estar allí cuando entraron, temiendo que lo echara a perder. Fue de esta forma, mientras comenzaba a beber su sopa que entraron varias personas en la habitación: Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid y los señores Weasley, que se detuvieron en el acto cuando vieron al muchacho que se sentaba al lado del director. Hagrid y los dos Weasley miraban al niño confusos, mientras que Snape tan solo frunció el ceño mirando al muchacho con su desprecio habitual.

Harry los ignoró a todos y tragó acabándose la sopa. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como el sueño lo invadía. Intentó levantarse pero sus extremidades se encontraban demasiado cansadas como para obedecerlo. Dumbledore, viendo el problema que tenía, lo envolvió suavemente con uno de sus brazos a través de los hombros y lo acercó a su pecho.

Duérmete, Alec.

Harry enterró su cabeza en el hombro del director sin vacilar y simplemente se durmió. Una vez que Dumbledore se aseguró que el muchacho dormía, se giró hacía sus silenciosas visitas.

Hagrid¿podrías llevarlo a la cama que está en la habitación a mi espalda?- El semigigante asintió y se les acercó silenciosamente.

Claro, señor.

Recogió al chiquillo suavemente en sus brazos y desapareció en la habitación. Entonces Dumbledore giró su atención a las personas que se encontraban en su oficina, y su expresión se volvió seria.

¿Bien?- Todos se giraron hacía el, mientras evitaban formular sus preguntas sobre el chiquillo misterioso. Minerva fue la primera en hablar.

Nada. No hemos encontrado nada. Sus tíos dicen que creen que desapareció hace unos tres días, sin embargo, no lo saben con seguridad porque lo tuvieron encerrado en su habitación y creen que puede ser más tiempo.- Su cara se volvió una máscara de aversión al pensar en aquellos "muggles". – Después de amenazar a aquellos muggles, me permitieron mirar por la casa. ¿Puede creer que le hacían guardas sus cosas en un armario? Pero no encontré nada, todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Parece como si se hubiera ido por propia decisión, algo de lo que realmente no podría culparlo. Su habitación era diminuto y sucio y su primo me explicó que le daban de comer una vez al día y lo dejaban salir de la habitación solo durante diez minutos para ir al baño, para que no apestara. El ballenato incluso se regodeaba.- Su cara había adoptado una expresión indignada.

Dumbledore intentó quitarse de la mente lo más rápido que pudo a esos muggles prometiéndose que les haría personalmente una visita cuando todo se hubiera tranquilizado.

¿Harry podría haberse ido él solo?- Minerva otra vez parecía simple.

No lo sabemos; no hubo ningún informe en el que hubiera usado magia y su varita estaba encerrada en un armario. Pero tampoco había señal de forcejeo y los muggles no oyó nada.- Entonces fue el señor Weasley el que habló.

No tuvo que usar la magia necesariamente. Creo que Fred y George le enseñaron como abrir cerraduras de forma muggle después que lo encontraron encerrado en su habitación el verano que fueron a recogerlo. No lo sé con seguridad, pero hay formas de hacerlo sin magia.- Todos asintieron, dándose cuenta que el hombre tenía razón. Dumbledore miró de forma pensativa hacía Snape que todavía no había dicho nada.

¿Voldemort, sabe algo de esto?- El maestro de pociones negó con la cabeza.

No, cree que Potter todavía está en la casa y los planes del asalto de mañana siguen adelante, tal y como dije antes.- Dumbledore asintió algo aliviado, había estado esperando que pudieran capturar a algunos mortífagos importantes al día siguiente.

¿Qué es lo que crees Severus¿Harry se marchó él solo?- El maestro de pociones parecía pensativo.

No he estado en la casa, por lo que no sé lo mala que era la situación realmente, pero si hay una cosa que sé del chico es que respete tu juicio y no iría en contra de tus deseos. Así que si no fuera realmente mala, no creo que se fuera. Entonces claro, si realmente fuera tan mala, todavía hay que preguntarnos si se encontrara lo suficientemente bien como para irse él solo.- Dumbledore hizo una mueca sintiéndose culpable otra vez, Severus dándose cuenta intentó disculparse lo más rápidamente que pudo.- No quise decir que fuera culpa tuya, Albus, solo…- El director levantó la mano.

Lo sé, Severus. Sin embargo, sabemos que es principalmente culpa mía. Debería haberlo vigilado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo excepto encontrarlo tan rápido como podamos.- Dumbledore hizo una pausa por un momento, ahora no solo se sentía culpable por Harry y el trato que había recibido, sino también por mentir a estas personas que confiaban en él de forma ciega. Suspiró ligeramente, y se recordó que la seguridad de Harry era la cosa más importante y esperaba que los demás pudieran perdonarlo cuando todo se acabara. Girándose hacía los Weasley, habló con voz cansada.- ¿Y Ron y Hermione¿Saben algo de esto?- Molly negó con la cabeza.

Le han escrito varias cartas durante las últimas dos semanas, pero no han recibido respuesta. Estaban angustiados de que Harry no pudiera responderles, como ya ha pasado con anterioridad.- Hagrid que había regresado hacía un rato añadió.

Tampoco ha respondido las mías- Todos permanecieron silenciosos por unos momentos hasta que McGonagall volvió a hablar.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Albus?- Dumbledore suspiró y se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus gafas.

La pregunta sería más bien, que podemos hacer. He escrito a Sirius y a Remus, espero que estén aquí mañana por la tarde. Mañana, después del ataque, informaremos al Ministerio e interrogaremos a cualquier mortífago que capturemos. Si Harry se fue por propia voluntad, tendremos que inspeccionar los lugares donde ha podido ir: el callejón Diagon, la Madriguera, la casa de la señorita Granger, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts también.- Hizo una pausa por un momento y entonces añadió.- ¿Sabéis si tiene algún amigo muggle?- Puesto que no recibió respuesta añadió.- Si tenéis tiempo, debéis preguntarle a sus parientes, podría haberse ido con alguno de ellos.- Minerva frunció el ceño.

No estoy segura sobre eso, Albus. Sabes que a Harry no le gusta poner a nadie en peligro. Ir a casa de un muggle sería peligroso y Harry lo sabe.- Snape sonrió despreciativamente.

Oh, por favor, Minerva, al muchacho no le importa la seguridad, suya o de alguien más.- La subdirectora lo miró de forma asesina pero no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle, porque Dumbledore les cortó con severidad.

Minerva, Severus, por favor, estamos intentando encontrar a un niño perdido que podría estar en peligro.- Los dos se disculparon de forma callada.- Y Minerva, simplemente tenemos que asegurarnos. Sé que Harry no pondría a nadie en peligro si puede evitarlo, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. - La mujer asintió y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, mientras Dumbledore lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.- ¿Cualquier sugerencia más?- Todos negaron con la cabeza.- En ese caso, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo excepto esperar.

Todos asintieron y permanecieron silenciosamente en sus sitios. Dumbledore cerró los ojos cansadamente, estaba volviéndose viejo para estas cosas.

¿Albus?- Abrió los ojos y miró a Minerva.

¿Sí?

¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido.

Estoy bien, Minerva, solo un poco cansado. Nada por lo que haya que preocuparse.- La subdirectora miró hacía la puerta cerrada que llevaba al cuarto de Harry y suspiró suavemente.

Lo siento, Albus.- El director la miró confuso.

¿Por qué?- Minerva devolvió su atención al anciano.

Estamos descargando todo esto en ti y tú ya tienes un niño que cuidar.- Albus parpadeó, un poco desprevenido por estas palabras.

Minerva, no te preocupes. Alec duerme casi todo el tiempo ahora que está enfermo, por lo que no da problemas.- Minerva asintió todavía muy insegura y se puso en pie.

Esta noche ya no podemos hacer nada más, así que mejor que lo dejemos y vayamos a descansar. Es tarde.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie, deseándole buenas noches y se marcharon. Dumbledore suspiró y se relajó en su silla, feliz de que al fin se hubieran ido. Se puso en pie y fue a la habitación de Harry para asegurarse de que el muchacho todavía estaba durmiendo de forma apacible y entonces, se marchó a su cuarto a conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño, tras pedirle a Twinkle que vigilara a Harry.


	11. Padrino

11.- Padrino.

Harry se despertó al día siguiente de forma brusca ante el sonido de gritos en la oficina del director. No sabía como era de tarde, las cortines se encontraban firmemente cerradas delante de las ventanas y no permitían que entrara ninguna luz, así que no podía suponerlo.

Vacilantemente, encendió una pequeña luz que se encontraba a su lado y miró el reloj que había en la pared de al lado. Las seis. Gimió suavemente se hundió otra vez en las almohadas; odiaba despertarse tan temprano, sobre todo por gritos. Siempre le recordaba a su tía que le gustaba gritarle para que se despertara. Escuchando con atención, comprendió que las voces eran familiares, y después de un momento, las reconoció y gimió otra vez. Por lo visto, su padrino había llegado.

No me importa, Remus. ¡Mi ahijado ha desaparecido y quiero hablar con Dumbledore AHORA!- La voz mucho más tranquila de su antiguo profesor le contestó.

Se razonable, Canuto. Estoy seguro que el director ha estado haciendo todo lo que ha podido por encontrar a Harry; además conociendo a Albus, no se habrá acostado hasta que se hizo todo lo posible, aunque eso significara irse a dormir a las tres de la mañana. Son las seis, el hombre necesita descansar.

Mientras su padrino y su amigo continuaban discutiendo, Harry se levantó, todavía un poco inestable. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse que su cicatriz no fuera visible, y por si acaso se puso un poco de maquillaje. Tocó el collar, tranquilizándose de que aún lo llevaba puesto y aplastó su pelo tanto como pudo. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio, se acercó muy despacio hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla, no pudo evitar el parar de forma abrupta. ¿Y si Remus podía olerlo? Volvió al cuarto, y miró a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera enmascarar su olor, pero al no encontrar nada regresó a la cama. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dumbledore no quería que nadie lo supiera y estaba convencido que eso incluía a Sirius y a Remus. Harry lo pensó durante unos minutos, hasta que comprendió que algo no iba bien. El olfato de Remus era muy afilado, si hubiera podido olerlo, se habría presentado en el cuarto antes de que incluso se hubiera despertado. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry comprendió que o bien el collar lo protegía también de eso, o el hombre lobo había tomado cartas en el asunto y se había hechizado para no olerlo todo. Eso tenía sentido, porque si no el pobre hombre se hubiera vuelto loco por tantos olores. Ya más tranquilo por saber que no iba a ser descubierto, Harry volvió a ponerse en pie, se acercó hasta la puerta y se detuvo. ¿Sirius se convertiría en perro si aparecía de repente? Esperó que eso no trajera problemas. Por otro lado, Dumbledore había hecho algo para evitar que el hombre pudiera averiguar el secreto. El anciano era demasiado detallista como para olvidarse de algo así. Tendría que preguntar la próxima vez que lo viera. Por ahora, Harry decidió que entraría con mucho cuidado, intentando no sobresaltar mucho a su padrino, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y anhelaba ver al hombre, aún cuando no pudiera hablarle. Llegando a esa decisión, abrió la puerta al fin, justo para ver a McGonagall entrando en la oficina y como Sirius volvía a comenzar a gritar. Harry tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando vio la mirada furiosa en la cara de la mujer.

¡Sirius!- Su voz, aunque no era más que un cuchicheo, consiguió que Sirius se callara.- ¡Cállate¡Vas a despertarlo!- Remus suspiró y se hundió en una silla.

Creo que eso es lo que quiere, Minerva.- La mujer negó con la cabeza y miró a los dos amigos.

No a Albus, idotas, a su ni…

No había acabado ni tan siquiera de hablar cuando notó que el niño estaba de pie en la puerta. Viéndolo, Harry se echó hacia atrás, intentando perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación pero de forma que pudiera ver todavía lo que pasaba en la oficina. Minerva lo notó y con una sonrisa suave, se acercó un poco a él.

Hola, Alexander, soy una amiga de tu abuelo. Nos conocimos ayer¿recuerdas?

Harry asintió ligeramente y miró curiosamente hacía los dos hombres que estaban detrás de Minerva. Sirius parecía bastante asustado, probablemente esperando que el niño reconociera su cara y saliera gritando, mientras que Remus estaba asesinando con la mirada a su amigo, obviamente molesto porque no había tenido más cuidado. Minerva los ignoró y volvió a hablar.

Estos "caballeros" que están detrás de mí también son unos amigos. El hombre moreno es Sirius y el otro es Remus. Les gustaría hablar con tu abuelo. ¿Sabes donde est�?

Harry tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisa cuando vio como les cambiaba la expresión a ambos merodeadores, de asustado a aturdidos en un segundo. En cambio, él miró a la subdirectora y negó ligeramente. Suponía que Dumbledore estaba dormido; después de todo eran las seis de la mañana.

Antes de que McGonagall tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle algo más, Twinkle apareció en la oficina. La elfa doméstica miró a su alrededor confundida, preguntándose seguramente que hacían allí, pero entonces su mirada se topó con Harry y se acercó rápidamente pasando de largo a McGonagall y colocándose delante de él.

¡Amo Alexander¡Amo Alexander¿Qué está haciendo despierto y fuera de la cama? Amo Dumbledore dijo a Twinkle que se asegurara que el joven amo descansaba y no sería perturbado. ¡El joven amo necesita dormir más!

Mientras hablaba, la pequeña elfa lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a empujarlo dentro de la habitación. Los tres adultos lo miraron bastante divertidos y los siguieron. Harry, de mientras, viendo que no podía hacer nada para hacer cambiar de idea a la elfa, obedeció y se tumbó en la cama, acurrucándose bajo las mantas. Cuando Twinkle estaba segura de que su amo estaba una vez más relajado en la cama, retrocedió un paso y lo miró interrogante.

¿Quiere el joven amo desayunar?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

No, gracias, Twinkle, no tengo hambre.- Entonces miró a sus maestros y a su padrino que se habían quedado en la puerta.- Tal vez, los amigos del yayo sí que quieran algo de comer.

Twinkle asintió y se acercó hasta ellos, empujándolos fuera de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo solo, Harry se sentó en la cama. En realidad, ya no tenía sueño; ver a su padrino en tal estado había sido suficiente como para despertarlo completamente. Por otra parte, no podía salir del cuarto; Twinkle lo vería y quizá incluso se lo diría Dumbledore. El viejo director no estaría contento si lo averiguaba. Su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña biblioteca, de pie en el lugar opuesto a la cama y se puso en pie para ir a mirarlo. Estaba lleno de libros muggles, lo cual le agradó ya que no tenía ganas de leer libros de texto. Cogió uno y volvió a la cama. Por lo menos, ya no se iba a aburrir.

En la oficina de Dumbledore, Twinkle les había traído un desayuno a los adultos y entonces se marchó. McGonagall había comenzado a explicar todo lo que sabía sobre lo que había pasado, más lo poco que sabía sobre el nuevo nieto de Dumbledore. Hablaban suavemente, no queriendo molestar al niño, que ellos creían que estaba dormido.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, Dumbledore llegó a la oficina. Parecía completamente agotado ya que no había podido dormir bien, por miedo a que alguien lo descubriera. Sirius, viendo lo pálido que estaba su mentor, inmediatamente se sintió mal por haber estado enfadado con el hombre. Realmente tendría que haber sabido que Dumbledore haría todo lo que pudiera por encontrar a Harry. El anciano miró angustiadamente hacía la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Harry, pero en vez de ir a ver como estaba el niño, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

¿Bien¿Se sabe algo nuevo sobre Harry?

_**Nota traductora:** Hola a todos, aunque no sea normal en mí poner ninguna nota en mis traducciones, después de recibir una serie de reviews con motivo de esta historia, no tengo más remedio que contestar. Bien, para remus-lupin-black-darkg, Galatea-pola, Ginger y Shinka; he traducido "Grandad" por yayo, porque es el término con el que me siento más cómoda… lo siento, peor soy incapaz de decir "abuelito" y abuelo sería la traducción que pondría con "Granfather"; lo siento, soy catalana y es con lo que me siento más cómoda._

_Aprovecho para dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado… los leo todos y realmente me animan mucho a seguir con las traducciones de las historias Star Polares._

_Un beso, y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	12. Discusión con Minerva

12.- Discusión con Minerva

Minera frunció el ceño ante las palabras del director, ella se sentía mal porque Dumbledore suprimía sus deberes hacía su nieto, solo porque Harry había desaparecido y todos esperaban que Albus encontrara al muchacho.

Como de costumbre, el director se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Minerva, contéstame, por favor.- La mujer dudó.

- Pero Alexander- El hombre le dio una mirada dura.

- Alec no está perdido.- La subdirectora frunció el ceño.

- No, tienes razón, no lo está, pero Alec está enfermo y es tu nieto. ¡Te necesita!- Hizo una pausa durante un momento antes de continuar.- ¿Por qué pones a uno de tus estudiantes, no importa quien sea, por delante de tu propio nieto?- Dumbledore suspiró suavemente.

- Porque Harry podría estar en peligro.- La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Ese no es el único motivo, no puede serlo. Todo el mundo mágico lo está buscando, ¿por qué debes involúcrate?- Dumbledore rió con una risa amarga.

- ¿Y que esperas que haga, Minerva? La fama viene con un precio. Soy el director de Hogwarts, se espera de mí que cuide la seguridad de mis estudiantes, muy especialmente Harry. Ahora, por favor, contéstame y acabemos con esto. ¿Sabes algo de Harry?

Los otros dos hombres habían escuchado la conversación con horror creciente. Parecía tan natural depender de Dumbledore cuando sucedía algo malo. Nadie había pensado nunca lo que podía significar para el anciano tanto trabajo, cuantos sacrificios tenía que hacer, cuanto le había costado su nombre. Jamás se habían molestado por averiguar si el hombre tenía familia; siempre habían asumido que no tenía a nadie, ya que siempre se quedaba en Hogwarts. De repente, se sintieron muy egoístas y con una mirada decidida, decidieron ayudar al viejo director tanto como pudieran para que no volviera a pasar. Dumbledore merecía un poco de paz.

Por otro lado, el director estaba leyendo muy bien las expresiones de sus cara para saber que era lo que estaban pensando. Eso le hizo sentirse incómodo. Estaba mintiéndoles y ellos le creían ciegamente. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido ir a inspeccionar a Harry antes de hablar con ellos, tenía que hacerles ver que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al muchacho perdido. Deseaba que contestaran de una vez y de esa forma pudiera dejar la oficina, estaba comenzando a sentirla opresiva.

Al fin, Minerva, viendo que Dumbledore se estaba poniendo impaciente, decidió parar la discusión con el anciano terco y comenzó a hablar otra vez.

- No hay nada nuevo sobre Harry, Albus. Hasta que podamos conseguir que el Ministerio nos ayude, no hay mucho que podamos hacer para encontrarlo. El ataque de esta tarde está listo, Severus dice que Voldemort no sabe nada; no espera que algo salga mal, pero Severus dice que se quedará cerca en caso de que Harry aparezca de repente y ayudará a los aurors si algo sale mal.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- Si está en el castillo cuando vuelvas, dile que no se arriesgue de forma innecesaria.- Minerva asintió y él continuó.- ¿Qué ha pasado con los Dursley?- Minerva frunció los labios.

- Están ahora mismo en Hogwarts. Hagrid fue a buscarlos esta mañana. Los aurors han asumido su lugar, y en cuanto todo acabe, los llevaremos al ministerio. Ellos serán los que decidan sobre esa familia.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el tono de voz que usó. Minerva siempre había sido muy sobre protectora con Harry, quizá debía decirle la verdad… Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. No, cuantas más personas lo supieran, era más probable que se acabara descubriendo la verdad. Con un pequeño suspiro, se giró hacía Sirius y Remus que no habían dicho una palabra desde que había entrado en su oficina.

- Confío en que Minerva os habrá informado sobre todo lo ocurrido ¿sabéis algo más sobre Harry? ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con vosotros?- Sirius negó con la cabeza, su expresión volviéndose triste.

- No ha contestado nuestras cartas, pero como estábamos muy lejos y nos mudábamos cada pocos días; Hedwig habría tardado algún tiempo en encontrarnos por lo que aún no nos habíamos preocupado.- El merodeador hizo una pausa momentánea y entonces volvió a hablar.- ¿Estás seguro de que Voldemort no lo tiene?- Dumbledore asintió.

- Estoy muy seguro, nos lo habría hecho saber si fuera el caso.- Sirius bajó la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos. Ante esto Remus puso una mano confortante en su hombro y miró al anciano.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Dumbledore se apoyó en su silla.

- No estoy seguro, Remus. Como dijimos ayer, parece que Harry salió por propia voluntad. Minerva dijo que los muggles eran bastante malos; pero eso está fuera del tema. Harry jamás ha huido de sus problemas con anterioridad.- El hombre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tal vez alguien más lo ha secuestrado?- Dumbledore tuvo que luchar para mantener sus rasgos neutros; esa declaración era bastante cercana a la verdad.

- No hubo ninguna evidencia de que eso, y no creo que nadie tenga una razón para secuestrarlo.- Hizo una pausa momentánea y entonces volvió a hablar.- No me gusta.- Todos permanecieron silenciosos durante unos momentos, entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie; era hora de que acabara la reunión.- Ya no queda nada para hablar.- Miró hacía la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que sus invitados lo comprendería.- Llámame si surge algo nuevo, Minerva, quiero un informe completo de los aurors sobre el ataque. Sirius, Remus, sentíos libres para quedaros durante un tiempo, os diré lo que necesito que hagáis una vez que sepamos como han ido las cosas esta tarde.

Sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigos, Dumbledore se dirigió hacía la puerta y entró en la habitación para inspeccionar finalmente a su "nieto".

Necesitó unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, pero una vez sus ojos se ajustaron a la suave luz, vio a Harry que se apoyaba contra la pared que había detrás de su cama, sus ojos cerrados y un libro en su regazo. Parecía que el muchacho se había dormido mientras leía. El director cogió el libro y marcó la página antes de ponerlo sobre la mesita de noche. Entonces movió a Harry con cuidado para que estuviera tumbado con comodidad. Desgraciadamente, el movimiento hizo que Harry se despertara con brusquedad y mirara sobresaltado a su director.

- ¡Yayo! No te oí entrar.- Dumbledore se rió suavemente.

- Siento haberte despertado, pero creí que estabas en una situación un poco incómoda para dormir.- Harry miró un poco desconcertado durante un minuto y entonces se ruborizó ligeramente.

- No pasa nada, no quería volverme a dormir.

Dumbledore se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tocó la frente con la varita para tomarle la temperatura. Estaba contento de ver que había bajado siendo casi normal, aunque el chiquillo no había tomado una poción para bajar la fiebre en bastante rato. Se inclinó hacía atrás y lo miró con cuidado. Su cara ya no estaba tan pálida y las ojeras habían disminuido gracias a las pocas noches de sueño pacífico, aunque todavía estaba demasiado delgado, casi parecía que se rompería si lo tocabas con demasiada brusquedad.

Quitándole un mechón de la cara, el director sonrió suavemente al muchacho.

- ¿Has desayunado, Alec?- El chiquillo negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- No, yayo.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala? Te puedes tumbar en el sofá y Twinkle podrá limpiar la habitación.

La cara de Harry se iluminó, estaba un poco cansado ya de la pequeña habitación, aunque fuera bastante cómoda si se la compara con su viejo cuarto en los Dursley. Habría preferido un poco más de luz, pero las cortinas habían sido hechizadas para que se quedaran cerradas de tal forma que la luz no lo molestara. Dumbledore su puso de pie con rapidez y Dumbledore tuvo que moverse rápidamente para sostenerlo cuando se mareó.

- No te esfuerces, niño, todavía no estás bien.- Harry sonrió al anciano un poco avergonzado.

- Lo siento, yayo.

Dumbledore le hizo sentarse otra vez en la cama y le escogió un poco de ropa de las bolsas que habían dejado el día anterior. Le dio la ropa a Harry y le pidió que se vistiera mientras regresaba a la oficina y pedía un poco de comida.

Media hora más tarde, el delgado muchacho volvió a la oficina y vio Dumbledore que miraba pensativamente por la ventana.

- ¿Yayo? ¿Ocurre algo?- El hombre se giró y lo miró. El muchacho se había vestido en unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta roja con una snitch dorada. Dumbledore le sonrió con suavidad.

- No te preocupes, Alec, no pasa nada.- Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Dumbledore ya se había acercado hasta él y le había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

- Vamos, es hora de desayunar.

Harry suspiró ligeramente y asintió, mientras permitía al hombre que lo guiara fuera de la oficina. Una vez llegaron a la sala, Harry se sorprendió al ver a Remus que se sentaba en el sofá, mientras leía tranquilamente un libro. Con una mirada a Dumbledore, recordó que debía actuar con timidez y rápidamente se puso detrás de él, mientras cogía su brazo con fuerza y de vez en cuando mirando al hombre que aún no los había notado.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando sintió que Harry se apretaba contra su espalda; actuando así, el chiquillo parecía adorable y tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos protectores que estaban comenzando a aparecer dentro de él. El pequeño sonido no pasó inadvertido por el otro hombre. Levantando la vista de su libro, Remus vio a Dumbledore que estaba en la puerta y se preguntó por qué el hombre no entraba. Fue entonces que notó que había alguien que estaba detrás del viejo director. Dumbledore entró y sacó al muchacho de detrás suyo, dejándole apretarse contra su costado.

- Remus, creo que no conoces a mi nieto, Alec. No te molestes, es que es un poco tímido.- Remus no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era una subestimación, pero sonrió suavemente.

- En realidad, lo conocí esta mañana; temo que Sirius lo despertó esta mañana con sus gritos y vino para ver que estaba pasando.- Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos y miró hacía Harry con severidad.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre levantarte?- Harry bajó la cabeza e intentó esconderse de nuevo tras el director, pero firme brazo que había en su hombro no se lo permitió.

- Lo siento, yayo, pero es que hacían mucho ruido.- Remus viendo que había metido al muchacho en problemas, frunció un poco el ceño y dijo con rapidez.

- No es culpa del niño, Albus, tú sabes lo fuerte que Sirius puede llegar a gritar. Además, solo se quedó durante unos momentos y nos ofreció el desayuno.- Dumbledore aún no parecía muy contento, pero llevó con suavidad al niño hasta la mesa donde había aparecido un pequeño desayuno. En cuanto se sentaron, Remus los unió y comenzó a hablar con Dumbledore sobre las modificaciones que los aurors estaban haciendo en Hogwarts, mientras intentaba mantener su atención fuera del pequeño muchacho. Sabía muy bien como se sentía uno cuando el director no estaba contento contigo.

Una vez que habían acabado, Dumbledore hizo que Harry se tumbara en el sofá con el libro que había estado leyendo antes, y comenzó una discusión con Remus.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, Dumbledore levantó la mirada de los papeles que había estado revisando con Remus, solo para ver que Harry se había dormido en el sofá. Se puso de pie y con mucha suavidad le quitó el libro de las manos y, convocando una manta, arropó al pequeño muchacho mientras que Remus que había continuado sentado en la silla, miraba al anciano con curiosidad. Jamás había visto a Dumbledore siendo tan cariñoso con nadie. Por supuesto que el anciano siempre era amable y le sonreía a todo el mundo, pero esto era diferente de una forma que no podía explicar.

El anciano volvió a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y no notando la mirada curiosa de Remus, regresó a los documentos. Algunos minutos más tarde, Sirius los unió; había estado tomando una ducha y se había cambiado la túnica. Se unió a los otros dos, con un profundo ceño y con una cara llena de angustia.

No dejaron de trabajar hasta que Twinkle apareció y anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo. Sirius y Remus comenzaron a aclarar la mesa, mientras que Dumbledore se acercaba al sofá. Era una auténtica lástima que tuviera que despertarle, ya que por una vez, Harry estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo sin ayuda de ninguna poción, pero el chiquillo necesitaba comer.

Sentándose a su lado, Dumbledore colocó una mano suave en el delgado hombro del muchacho.

- Alec.- Harry se movió pero no se despertó. Esta vez un poco más fuerte, el anciano lo zarandeó.- Alec.- El chiquillo parpadeó y lo miró con los ojos medio abiertos.

- Dir…- La mano de su hombro se apretó y Harry notó que Sirius y Remus estaban en un lado de la habitación silenciosamente. Se quitó la mano del hombro y se sentó mirando a Dumbledore interrogativamente.- ¿Sí yayo?- El anciano lo miró cuidadosamente, mientras se aseguraba que la cicatriz no se estuviera viendo, y entonces le sonrió al chico.

- Es hora de almorzar, Alec.

El muchacho gimió, pero sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de discutir, se levantó del cómodo sofá y siguió a Dumbledore hasta la mesa donde Sirius y Remus ya estaban sentados. Ambos merodeadores le sonrieron, aun cuando se podía ver que no sabían de qué forma tratarlo.

Por su parte, él se quedó callado, sabiendo que era lo mejor, así no cometería ningún error. Dumbledore volvió a coger la atención de los dos hombres, así no lo mirarían demasiado; la única forma en la que Harry supo que el anciano no le había olvidado era porque cada poco tiempo le miraba instándolo a comer.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando Harry comenzó a moverse incómodo. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler un poco, y esperaba realmente que su fiebre no estuviera volviendo a subir, no quería estar más tiempo en la cama. Pero, para final del almuerzo, supo que algo iba mal. Su dolor de cabeza cada vez estaba empeorando más, y de golpe, lo comprendió. No era su cabeza lo que dolía, era su cicatriz. Y si su cicatriz hubiera comenzado a doler, sabía que empeoraría antes de mejorar. Necesitaba salir de allí. Sirius y Remus no podían verle tocarse la cabeza; sería muy obvio.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Dumbledore no le permitiría irse de la habitación solo, era demasiado sobre protector. Eso significaba que debía salir corriendo, pero necesitaba tener una razón válida.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la primera vez que había estado allí, lo mareado que había estado. Antes de replanteárselo, Harry saltó de su asiento y salió de la habitación hacía el baño que Dumbledore le había dejado usar hasta entonces. Escuchó a su abuelo llamarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza cada vez estaba empeorando más y más, y necesitaba llegar a la habitación antes de que su plan fuera inútil.

Llegó con el tiempo justo de cerrar la puerta con un golpe, y se derrumbó en el suelo temblando de dolor; esperaba que Dumbledore se librara de Sirius y Remus antes de que entrara a ver como estaba.

Nota traductora: Solo un pequeño comentario, he abierto un espacio personal dentro del msm donde iré informando sobre el estado de mis diferentes fics. Si queréis pasaros la dirección está en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Os espero.


	13. Consecuencias del ataque

13.- Consecuencias del ataque.

Dumbledore estaba casi frenético cuando llegó a la puerta del baño. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho ya que parecía que se estaba mejorando. Sirius y Remus llegaron justo unos segundo más tarde y Dumbledore no pudo evitar el desear que no los hubiera invitado a quedarse; no podía ver como estaba Harry de forma apropiada con los dos justo detrás de él. Sin respiración, Dumbledore intentó abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarla cerrada con pestillo. Permitiendo que su preocupación lo alcanzara, golpeó la puerta con fuerza mientras Sirius y Remus compartían un ceño preocupado.

¡Alec¡Alec, abre la puerta!

No recibió ninguna respuesta; en realidad, no podía escuchar que hubiera ningún sonido de dentro de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, se giró a los otros dos, tenía que librarse de ellos antes de entrar, solo Merlín sabía como se encontraría a Harry.

Sirius, por favor, ves a la habitación que hay al lado de mi oficina y consigue la cama lista, también coge algún pijama que hay en una de las bolsas. Remus, ves…- Dumbledore suspiró lleno de frustración.- Ves a hacer cualquier cosa que quieras, pero déjame durante un rato.- Los otros dos lo miraron con incredulidad y volvió a suspirar mientras trataba de dar una excusa aceptable.- Mirad, Alec ya es bastante difícil cuando no se encuentra bien; nunca quiere explicar que es lo que le pasa porque no quiere molestar. Ahora, debo saber que es lo que le ocurre y si vosotros dos estáis aquí no se relajará, así que por favor, dejadnos un ratito.

Los dos hombres asintieron comprendiendo, aún cuando Remus no parecía estar totalmente convencido, y salieron para tener la habitación de Alec lista. Una vez que Dumbledore estaba seguro que se habían alejado bastante, se giró hacía la puerta y sacando su varita susurró.

Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y Dumbledore entró con rapidez, cerrándola tras de si. Su corazón salto cuando vio a Harry tirado en el suelo. Corrió hasta el muchacho se agachó a su lado. Colocó la mano contra la sonrojada cara del muchacho y unos cansados ojos azules se abrieron y lo miraron. El muchacho trató de sonreír un poco en el momento que vio la familiar figura del director.

Voldemort no se encontraba muy feliz, y no podía permitir que Sirius y Remus lo averiguaran.

Dumbledore lo comprendió de inmediato. Habiendo corrido al cuarto de baño, podían decirle a los dos hombres que Alec había vomitado y así no le preguntarían. Dumbledore se puso en pie e invocó un paño y tras mojarlo durante unos segundos, volvió a agacharse y comenzó a lavar el sudor de su cara.

¿Estás ahora mejor?- Harry parpadeó.

Ahora tan solo es un dolor muy débil.

El muchacho trató de sentarse, pero todos sus músculos protestaron y pudo evitar gemir ante el dolor. El viejo director colocó una mano en su hombro y le hizo permanecer en el suelo. Volviendo a colocar un poco de maquillaje, miró la famosa cicatriz pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Miró otra vez a Harry y pudo ver que el muchacho había cerrado sus ojos, aunque dudaba que estuviera durmiendo.

De repente, un suave golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención. Dándole a la cisterna, echó una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su sitio y luego abrió la puerta.

Entra.- Sirius entró en el baño de forma vacilante.

Albus, Minerva y Moody están aquí para informarte sobre el ataque.

Dumbledore suspiró. Otra vez tenía que dejar a Harry para ocuparse de otras cosas. Miró hacía abajo y vio que el pequeño muchacho lo miraba fijamente; el dolor en sus ojos se reemplazaba muy rápidamente por determinación, diciéndole "Debes ir, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Harry volvió a tratar de sentarse, pero Dumbledore lo impidió. Asintiendo ligeramente, se giró al otro hombre que los había estado observando desde la puerta.

Sirius¿podrías llevar a Alec a su cuarto, por favor?

Puesto que Sirius asintió, Dumbledore acarició un poco la cabeza de Harry y se puso en pie, mientras abandonaba el cuarto para regresar a su oficina rápidamente. Cuando pasó por delante de Sirius, este pudo observar la mirada resignada del director, y girándose en los ojos del muchacho que todavía permanecía inmóvil en el suelo vio la misma mirada en los ojos azules, pero esta vez, acompañada de comprensión. Parecía que ese niño estaba acostumbrado a todo esto. Se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente.

Eh… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry lo miró cansadamente; no sabía como debía actuar delante de su padrino, así que cerró los ojos tratando de descansar antes de levantarse para ir a su cuarto. Por su parte, Sirius, como veía que no iba a conseguir una respuesta del niño enfermo, lo cogió en brazos suavemente y lo levantó hasta que estuviera descansando contra su pecho. Harry se tensó un poco, pero no abrió los ojos, tan solo se apoyó contra el ancho pecho, demasiado cansado para importarle que se suponía que Sirius era un extraño.

Por suerte para él, Sirius no le dio muchas vueltas. Después de todo, desde su punto de vista, tan solo estaba llevando a niño enfermo y era muy normal que el muchacho buscara el consuelo que Albus no podía darle en ese momento.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó a su oficina, otra vez tenía una mirada neutral, aunque esta vez sus ojos no centelleaban. Saludó a sus dos amigos y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Sin necesitar que se le incitara, Alastor comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido durante el ataque de los mortífagos a Privet Drive. Aún cuando el propio Voldemort no había aparecido, el ataque había sido dirigido por una buena cantidad del círculo interno del mismo. Habían sido capturados con mucha facilidad por los aurors y tan solo unos pocos habían logrado huir. A media explicación, Sirius entró llevando en sus brazos la forma floja de Harry; Dumbledore los ignoró completamente, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en lo que Alastor le estaba explicando para que pudiera tomar las decisiones correctas. La profesora McGonagall miró al pequeño muchacho y entonces miró directamente a Dumbledore. Si no fuera porque les había visto interactuar el día antes, pensaría que el director no se preocupaba nada por su nieto. Les llevó dos horas tenerlo todo listo y después de que Dumbledore le prometió al auror que iría al Ministerio en cuanto le fuera posible, se marcharon. Una vez que Moody había salido por la puerta, el director salió disparado de la silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta cerrada, incluso no notando que el otro profesor había abierto la boca para preguntarle que qué le había pasado a Alec.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Sirius y a Remus que estaban de pie en una de las esquinas de la habitación mirando intensamente a la pequeña figura que se sentaba en la cama. Harry se había cambiado en uno de sus pijamas y se sentaba en la cama. Ante esto, Dumbledore frunció el ceño, mientras se preguntaba porqué Harry no se había dormido. Se dirigió a la cama, haciéndole señas a los otros dos adultos para que se marcharan, algo que hicieron un poco reacios. Se sentó junto al niño, al cual envolvió en un suave abrazo.

Niño¿por qué no estás durmiendo?- El muchacho lo miró y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

No puedo, yayo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron. Podía ver con mucha facilidad que el muchacho estaba exhausto, y aún así le sería imposible dormir si no se relajaba; todo su cuerpo estaba tenso e incluso temblaba ligeramente. Apoyándose contra las almohadas, Dumbledore cogió a Harry por la cintura y, con más fuerza de la que alguien de su edad debería tener, puso al muchacho en su regazo. Harry se tensó aún más si eso era posible, y se sentó rígidamente en sus brazos mientras Dumbledore lo mecía ligeramente y frotaba su espalda, intentando lograr que se relajara. Después de quince minutos, al fin Harry comenzó a relajarse en los brazos de su supuesto abuelo.

Cuando al fin una voz rompió el silencio, Harry ya estaba casi dormido contra el director. El anciano miró a Minerva cuando lo llamó.

¿Sí, Minerva?- La bruja entró en el cuarto y le dio una taza.

Severus está aquí y necesita hablar contigo. También pensó que tal vez necesitarías esto.

Dumbledore miró la taza y vio la familiar poción para dormir. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz o fastidiado, pero aún así, se la dio a Harry. El niño necesitaba un descanso pacífico, y con todos los demás entrando en la oficina, no podría arriesgarse a que el muchacho se despertara gritando por sus pesadillas.

Una vez que estaba seguro que Alec se había quedado completamente dormido, lo sacó de su regazo y lo dejó en la cama, para que pudiera descansar de forma cómoda.

Nota traductora: Hola! vuelvo a dejar una nota aunque no sea lo habitual en mí, al menos no en las traducciones. En el último cap. os comenté que había comenzado un blog en msm… bueno, después de algunos comentarios (tanto de review como de otras amigas) he creado otro en livejournal, para poder entrar en este no será necesario que inicieis sesión (que es una lata). Os espero por allí, al menos dejadme un comentario para saber que funciona ok? Además, recordad que cuando vaya a actualizar o crear algún otro fic os avisaré por ahí.

Hasta pronto!


	14. Despertar con Snape

14.- Despertar con Snape.

La siguiente vez que Harry se despertó, no estaba solo. A su lado, sentado en una silla, se encontraba su maestro de pociones, leyendo la última edición del Profeta. Harry se preguntó porque el Slytherin estaba allí, pero no se atrevió a molestarlo, por lo que permaneció quieto y en silencio. Ya que el hombre no parecía darse cuenta que estaba despierto, se tomó su tiempo para pensar como se suponía que debía actuar a su alrededor. Como Harry era muy fácil; se aborrecían y no tenía ningún problema en mostrarlo. Pero ahora como Alec, no podría justificar ninguna aversión instantánea hacía le hombre o sería muy sospechoso. Además, si pudiera ser civil hacía el maestro de pociones, reforzaría su actuación ya que Harry Potter jamás se llevaría bien con Severus Snape. Decidiendo que merecía la pena intentarlo, pensó en como lograrlo ya que era un dato conocido que los niños en general lo irritaban. Así que, debía intentar no incomodarlo demasiado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona, eso iba a ser todo un desafío, pero otra vez, tendría que hacer algo, ya que estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

No fue hasta media hora después que por fin Snape levantó la vista del periódico y pudo ver que estaba despierto. Sonriendo con desprecio, el hombre se puso en pie.

Así que la bella durmiente se ha despertado al fin. Te ha llevado mucho tiempo.

Harry lo miró con serenidad, deseando lanzarle su propia respuesta aguda. Quedaron en silencio; Snape parecía un poco acobardado por la falta de reacción del muchacho. Harry tenía que esconder una pequeña sonrisa, podía comprender el porqué el hombre estaba sorprendido; el maestro de pociones creía que tenía once años, y podía recordar muy fácilmente lo aterradora que resultaba esa mirada cuando se tenía esa edad. Ya que el muchacho no iba a tomar el cebo, Snape siguió hablando, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

¿Cuánto rato hace que estás despierto?- Sabiendo que debía actuar con timidez y no contestar enfadaría al hombre, Harry decidió responder.

Una media hora, señor.

Aquella era la frase más larga que le había dicho a cualquiera excepto a Dumbledore y Twinkle desde que se había convertido en Alec, pero Snape no pareció darse cuenta. En cambio, el hombre entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

¿Por qué no me avisaste¿Pensaste que te miraría cada pocos minutos?- Harry tuvo que tragarse su enfado ante sus palabras, y tan serenamente como le fue posible, contestó.

No, señor. Solo que no quise molestarlo.- Snape le sonrió con desprecio.

Que considerado.- Harry cerró uno de sus puños y se alegró de que estuviera bajo las mantas, de esa forma Snape no notaría su irritación.- ¿No se te ocurrió que yo estoy aquí para vigilarte? Me hubiera gustado que me avisaras de que estabas despierto, después de todo, no soy un vidente.- La idea de Snape que se sienta en la torre de Trelawney mirando fijamente una bola de cristal fue lo único que impidió que Harry se sentara y comenzara a gritarle al hombre. En cambio, mantuvo su expresión calma y contestó.

Eso es obvio, señor. Pero ¿por qué debía molestarle si no necesitaba nada?

Harry pensó que ese comentario impertinente sería suficiente para que el hombre se callara un poco. Realmente estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su pequeño plan; debería haberse quedado callado.

Ante esas palabras, Snape no pudo evitar el levantar una ceja ante su desconcierto, mientras miraba al niño con extrañeza. Después de todo, su experiencia le decía que los niños pequeños siempre querían tener la atención de los demás, especialmente si esos niños pequeños estaban enfermos. Probando, habló de nuevo.

¿No quieres nada?- Harry lo pensó durante unos momentos. Snape parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco¿sería seguro pedirle algo? Después de todo, no podía pasarse todo el día en cama sin hacer nada; sería muy aburrido. Arriesgándose, su voz suave se escuchó por el cuarto.

Bueno,- Snape hizo una mueca; sabía que no debería haberlo preguntado.- Por favor¿podría darme el libro que está en la mesa? De esta forma, usted podrá volver al periódico y yo no le molestaré.

El maestro de pociones lo consideró, una vez más con un ceño sorprendido. Silenciosamente, cogió el libro y se lo dio al niño que permanecía en la cama. Cuando le dio el libro a Alexander, el muchacho sonrió un poco.

Gracias.

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron leyendo de forma silenciosa. De vez en cuando, Harry podía notar la oscura mirada del hombre, pero decidió ignorarlo. No tenía sentido el arriesgarse a una confrontación ahora que parecía que las cosas iban bien.

Por otro lado, Snape estaba intentando entender al muchacho, pero tenía problemas. Lo único que podía decir, es que no era un niño normal de once años; claro, que el estar relacionado con el director aseguraba que su comportamiento sería diferente de lo normal. Agitando ligeramente su cabeza para no atraer la atención del niño, volvió a sus anteriores pensamientos. El pequeño muchacho no había reaccionado a las mofas y su asquerosidad habitual como lo hacían los primeros años. No parecía estar asustado de él, no había pedido nada molesto y, lo más extraño, no había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre por qué un extraño estaba sentado al lado de su cama, vigilándolo después de que había empeorado en su enfermedad.

Al fin, no pudiendo encontrar cualquier explicación creíble sobre su comportamiento, Snape decidió que necesitaba saber más. Dejó su periódico, el cual no había leído desde que el chiquillo se había despertado, suspiró y se apoyó en su silla.

¿Alexander?

Harry, que había sido muy consciente de los ojos negros que lo miraban, suprimió un suspiró de alivio cuando la voz del hombre cortó la tensión que estaba comenzando a llenar su cuerpo. Tan serenamente como le fue posible, levantó la vista del libro y le contestó con una voz suave y neutral.

¿Sí, señor?- Snape lo miró de forma intensa antes de decir las siguientes palabras.

¿No te preguntas el porqué estoy aquí?- El muchacho ladeó su cabeza; aquella era una pregunta algo tonta, por lo menos, para él la respuesta era obvia.

Mi abuelo le pidió que se quedara aquí.- Severus parpadeó ante la simpleza de la explicación.

Correcto. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?- Alec se encogió ligeramente de hombros; no podía creer el que estuviera manteniendo una conversación civil con ese hombre.

Eso es fácil, señor. Usted es uno de los amigos del abuelo, y a usted no parece que yo le agrade mucho, por lo que la única razón por la que está aquí sería que mi abuelo se lo pidió.

Bien, el muchacho era sorprendentemente inteligente. Claro, estando emparentado con Dumbledore, no se podía esperar menos de él. Le había dado una explicación simple, y completamente lógica a la mente de un niño. No muchos adultos habrían estado de acuerdo con el niño; habrían dicho que Severus quería la oportunidad de estar a solas con el nieto de Dumbledore para dañarlo, o que quería que el director lo mirara con buenos ojos cuidando de un niño enfermo. Nadie habría aceptado simplemente que Dumbledore le había pedido que se quedara allí y que había estado de acuerdo porque había sido Dumbledore quien se lo había pedido.

Por otra parte, lo de que no le gustaba el niño, bien, no es que fuera personal; no le gustaban los niños en general. Pero este no parecía tan malo, no que lo reconociera jamás delante de nadie, pero por lo menos el niño no estaba poniéndole de los nervios como casi todos hacían.

Queriendo ver cuando confiaba en él el chiquillo, le dijo otra cosa que no había querido pensar antes.

Tu abuelo me pidió que te avisara que regresaría mañana por la noche. Hasta entonces, seré responsable de ti.

Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de levantar la mirada de su libro, mientras intentaba mantener su cara totalmente impasible. Sabía que el maestro de pociones lo estaba probando, pero no iba a tomar el cebo, aún cuando estuviera comenzando a asustarse interiormente; no le permitiría tener el placer de mostrárselo al hombre. Después de todo, no podía ser peor que estar con los Dursley. Cuando al fin le contestó, su voz continuaba siendo infantil y tan calmada como lo era antes.

No tiene que quedarse al lado de mi cama todo el tiempo, si comienzo a sentirme enfermo llamaré a Twinkle.

Snape suspiro, otra respuesta frustrante; había estado esperando que el niño comenzara a gimotear porque su abuelo no estaba allí, pero parecía que estaba acostumbrado. Ahora, su curiosidad estaba alcanzando picos insospechados y no pudo evitar el preguntarle al niño.

¿No te molesta?- Alec lo miró intensamente, con los mismos ojos azul brillante que el director.

¿Molestarme¿El que el abuelo esté lejos o que me haya dejado con usted?- Snape levantó la ceja, el muchacho parecía ser muy intuitivo.

Ambos.- Harry se relajó en sus almohadas, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo todo, creyendo que el hombre estaba comenzando a sospechar.

El abuelo es un hombre ocupado, siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer para ayudar a otras personas; eso es más importante que quedarse conmigo. Además, puedo cuidar de mí.- Snape lo dudó, al niño tenía que molestarle que su pariente pusiera por delante su trabajo a su bienestar, pero escogió no comentar nada ya que Alec no había acabado con su explicación.- En cuanto a que usted esté aquí, no, no me molesta.- por lo menos no con respecto a sentirse en peligro. Sabía que el hombre era vengativo, desagradable y con muy mal genio, pero también sabía que le protegería muy bien. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa añadió.- El abuelo es muy sobre protector, no me habría dejado con usted si no creyera que me podría poner en peligro.

Snape le gruñó al niño. ¿Quién se creía que era¿Una niñera? Era la hora de asustar un poco al niño; era demasiado confiado. En esa ocasión utilizó la voz mortal que normalmente usaba al hablar con gryffindors.

Quizá engañé a tu abuelo para que confiara en mi y en estos momentos planeo matarte.

Harry no pudo evitar el estremecerse un poco; se había preguntado sobre Snape muchas veces mentalmente, pero ahora mismo no era el tiempo de dudar. Tenía que confiar en Dumbledore en este asunto, y lo haría. Mirando al hombre, le dijo muy suavemente.

He estado dormido durante bastante tiempo, si hubiera querido hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho.- El ceño de Snape se acentuó.

Tal vez quería que estuvieras despierto porque me gustaría escucharte gritar de terror.

Harry frunció el ceño; todo eso iba demasiado lejos, tenía que parar al hombre antes de que lo incomodara aún más y lo maldijera tan solo para estar seguro que no le haría daño. Con una voz seca, intentando igualar el sarcasmo del hombre, Alec comenzó su propio juego.

Y por todo lo que usted sabe, yo podría ser un niño mentalmente inestable que tiene tendencias asesinas de vez en cuando.- Vio como Snape cerraba la boca bruscamente y que le daba una mirada fija. Obviamente no había estado esperando una respuesta como esa. Podía ver como su profesor consideraba lo que le había dicho; después de todo, Snape no sabía nada de él. Como no quería que la situación se saliera de las manos, Harry volvió a hablar.- Mire, usted no sabe nada de mí, y yo no sé nada de usted, pero los dos confiamos en el mismo hombre en el hecho que mañana cuando vuelva seguiremos vivos. Podría equivocarse sobre nosotros, pero yo tomaré ese riesgo.

Sin otra palabra, el niño volvió a centrar su atención en el libro y Snape su puso en pie abruptamente saliendo de la habitación.

NT: Ei! Pasaros por mi livejournal si queréis tener más noticias sobre esta traducción así como mis demás fics!


	15. Ajedrez

15.- Ajedrez

Una vez que Harry estuvo seguro que Snape no se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el espejo, asegurándose que el maquillaje todavía estaba en su sitio ya que era lo más importante en su actuación. Por suerte, todo estaba bien, seguramente Dumbledore se había encargado antes. Con cuidado, Harry añadió un poco más, solo para estar seguro y entonces volvió a la cama y a su libro, sabiendo que Snape se molestaría si lo encontraba levantado. Por no mencionar, que el director no sería muy feliz una vez que Snape le dijera; Harry estaba comenzando a descubrir lo sobre protector que podía ser el anciano.

Algunos momentos después, Snape volvió al cuarto con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos, Harry no pudo evitar el sentir sorpresa ante el hecho que el hombre había venido él mismo en vez de enviar a Twinkle. La bandeja estaba llena con el ya acostumbrado pollo y sopa de lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. Tenía más hambre que hacía algunos días, pero dudaba que pudiera comer gran cosa.

Harry dejó a un lado el libro y cogió la bandeja de las manos de Snape sin decir una palabra. El hombre lo miró con curiosidad antes de romper el silencio.

¿Será bastante? La elfina no quiso darme más comida para ti.- Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para esconder su sorpresa. ¿Era aquello que escuchaba en la voz del hombre, preocupación? NO podía ser, pero mirando a su profesor, vio que el hombre parecía realmente un poco preocupado. Harry miró con fascinación como la preocupación se transformaba en molestia, y rápidamente le contestó.

Más que de sobras, señor. No me he encontrado muy bien últimamente y no tengo mucha hambre.- Snape asintió antes de añadir.

Hay también un poco de poción para dormir en la sopa.

Harry asintió antes de comenzar a comer mientras que Snape lo miraba cuidadosamente sentado cerca de la cama, y preguntándose por qué el chiquillo era obligado a dormir con una poción. La primera vez que Dumbledore le había pedido que añadiera una poción para dormir en la sopa del niño, había creído que era una medida de seguridad para que el chiquillo no escuchara por error nada de sus reuniones. Pero Twinkle había insistido que debía añadir algo de poción para dormir en esta sopa, y el hecho que Harry no se había sorprendido, que incluso lo esperaba, le hizo reevaluar la situación.

Mirando, vio que el niño había acabado en ese momento la sopa y que estaba tratando de poner la bandeja en la mesita, sus ojos que ya se cerraban a causa del sueño. Snape lo ayudó silenciosamente, después de todo no podía permitir que el niño dejara caer la bandeja, solo llevaría más problemas. Ya que el chiquillo estaba demasiado cansado como para acostarse él mismo, el profesor lo ayudó y lo arropó de la misma forma que había visto a Pomfrey hacerlo tan a menudo. Alec masculló un gracias muy débil antes de caer un profundo sueño.

Snape se despertó al día siguiente tarde, y en cuanto se despertó lo suficiente como para notar la hora, saltó de la cama, maldiciendo por lo bajo. No había querido dormir hasta tan tarde¿que si Alec lo hubiera necesitado? En cuanto ese pensamiento entró en su mente, se paró en seco. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por ese niño? Convenciéndose que era porque Dumbledore lo mataría si algo le pasara al chiquillo, se colocó su túnica oscura y se marchó del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacía la oficina de Dumbledore.

En cuanto entró, vio que el niño ya estaba despierto y, que una vez más, tenía un libro en sus manos. El niño lo miró cuando escuchó que Snape se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de su cama. Snape se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio sonreír débilmente.

Buenos días, señor.- Snape asintió y se hundió en la silla.

Buenos días.- El niño, ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente y el maestro se sentó más firme.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Alec sonrió otra vez débilmente, estaba comenzando a gustarle este nuevo Snape, quien podría creer que ese hombre podía ser un poco humanitario cuando quería.

No señor, solo es que me gustaría darme una ducha.- Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron ante estas palabras.

¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? Estoy bastante seguro que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar una ducha tú solo.- Harry lo miró débilmente divertido.

Claro que lo soy, pero Twinkle me ha obligado a esparar a que usted estuviera despierto. Durante los últimos días, me he mareado en los momentos más extraños, y usted no podría ayudarme si me caigo y está dormido.- El miró al hombre, que no parecía feliz. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry pensó que tal vez sería buena idea esperar hasta que Dumbledore regresara.- Creo que será mejor que espere hasta que vuelva el abuelo.- Snape levantó la cabeza y negó.

No digas tonterías, date tu ducha y yo haré el desayuno para que esté aquí cuando salgas.- Harry lo miró dudosamente, pero cuando vio como el hombre comenzaba a fruncir el ceño otra vez, comenzó a salir de la cama. Aunque cuando se puso en pie, tuvo que hacer una pausa durante un momento para que el cuarto dejara de moverse de un lado a otro. Snape lo notó y se puso en pie, preparado para coger al muchacho si se caía. Pero antes que el profesor pudiera decir algo, el niño ya había cogido sus cosas y había salido del cuarto con lentitud dirigiéndose hacía el baño.

Cuando Harry lo volvió a unir en el dormitorio, tomaron el desayuno y después de eso, Snape llevó la bandeja a la oficina, donde Twinkle lo encontraría con facilidad y volvería a observar al muchacho mientras leía. Frunciendo el ceño, el maestro se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla.

No es que no aprecie el hecho que te gusta leer, pero ¿no haces nada más?- Harry lo miró, un poco sorprendido por el hecho que el hombre quisiera hablar.

No hay gran cosa que hacer cuando te obligan a guardar cama, y usted está solo, señor.- Snape lo miró por unos momentos, pero antes que Harry pudiera regresar a su libro, Snape había cogido su varita y había conjurado un tablero de ajedrez.

¿Qué tal si jugamos una partida de ajedrez?- Harry tuvo que evitar mostrar su sorpresa y aún así estuvo seguro que algo se debía haber visto. Miró al hombre durante unos momentos, y finalmente asintió a la vez que cerraba el libro.

Si quiere, pero ya le advierto que no soy muy buen jugador, por lo que no espere un buen desafío.- Snape sonrió ligeramente ante la admisión. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba este niño; no parecía creer que era superior a los demás tan solo por el hecho de ser pariente de Dumbledore.

Podría dejarle ganar.- Harry alzó una ceja, sin poder creerlo.

Pero así no sería divertido, además ¿cómo puedo aprender si me deja ganar?- Snape asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Muy bien, vamos a ver si puedo enseñarte una o dos cosas.


	16. Abuelo

16.- Abuelo.

El final de la partida llegó más pronto de lo esperado y Snape le hizo tomar una siesta después del almuerzo al notar lo cansado que estaba Harry. El hombre incluso había sido lo suficientemente pensativo como para poner unas gotas de poción durmiente en la comida para que pudiera dormir de forma apacible. Cuando se despertó otra vez, Snape estaba leyendo a su lado. Esta vez, Harry se sentó de forma inmediata esperando que Snape se diera cuenta que estaba despierto. Este lo miró cuidadosamente y le ofreció jugar otra partida de ajedrez. Esta vez, su profesor incluso le explicó algunos de los movimientos, parecía que el hombre había decidido que debía aprender a jugar correctamente.

Dumbledore estaba realmente cansado cuando llegó a su casa sobre las ocho de la tarde. Podía haberse quedado en el Ministerio y descansar hasta el día siguiente, pero se encontraba demasiado preocupado por Harry. No le había gustado la idea de dejar a Severus con Harry, pero alguien debía quedarse con el chiquillo, y todos los demás tenían cosas que hacer. Esperaba fervientemente que no hubiera pasado nada malo y Harry no había descubierto su tapadera. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina donde colocó todas sus cosas sobre el escritorio, para entrar lo antes posible en el cuarto de al lado. Decir que se sorprendió habría sido una subestimación. Severus Snape y Harry Potter estaban jugando al ajedrez de una forma apacible; la siguiente cosa que sabrías, era que el infierno se habría helado.

Veo que ambos estáis llevando bastante bien sin mí.

Ambos jugadores levantaron la vista del tablero. Snape parecía un poco avergonzado por haber sido pillado jugando al ajedrez con un niño. Harry, por otro lado, no parecía importarle para nada y tan solo le sonrió, totalmente cómodo con la antinatural escena.

¡Yayo!

Dumbledore y Harry se sorprendieron ligeramente cuando el muchacho alzó sus brazos de una forma infantil, exigiendo un abrazo. Harry, al no saber de donde había venido este instinto, comenzó a ruborizarse, y ya comenzaba a bajar los brazos cuando el anciano se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dumbledore no sabía como sentirse en realidad; estaba bastante asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, por los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a albergar por su estudiante. Hace unos días, el tener a Harry actuando como su nieto parecía ser la mejor forma de mantenerlo seguro, pero ahora ya no era solo la actuación, no podía negar que en los pocos días que había gastado con el chico se había atado mucho a él. Estaba seguro que todo esto traería muchos problemas en el futuro, pero ya no había forma de poder pararlo. Además, no quería pararlo; quería tener a alguien que cuidar. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró al Maestro de Pociones que se había puesto en pie y los miraba a través de su pálida máscara.

Sonriéndole al hombre, se movió un poco para que Alec se apoyara contra su pecho.

Gracias por haber cuidado de él, Severus. Confío en que se haya comportado.- Tuvo que sonreír ante el sonido de protesta que vino del niño. El otro hombre tampoco pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Alexander se ha comportado perfectamente, Albus. Es un muchacho muy interesante.- El director alzó una ceja ante esto, pero decidió que era más seguro no entrar en este tema más a fondo, mucho menos con Severus.

Me alegro de que no causara problemas.- El otro hombre se encogió de hombros y dijo.

Debo irme ahora; quería preparar una poción antes de ir a dormir.- Snape se puso la capa que se encontraba en la silla y se dirigió hacía la puerta; una vez allí se giró para mirar a los otros dos. Con voz un poco vacilante, añadió.- Si llegas a necesitar ayuda en otra ocasión, no dudes en avisarme, Albus.

El director escondió bastante bien su susto, sabiendo que Severus no solo le estaba ofreciendo no solo pociones o misiones, sin o también el cuidar de Alec si llegaba a necesitarlo. Como no sabía que contestar ante la inesperada oferta, Albus asintió y el hombre se giró al chiquillo.

Ya nos veremos, Alexander.- El chico asintió un poco y le sonrió.

Muy bien señor, gracias por haberse quedado aquí conmigo.- Snape tan solo asintió y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que el hombre se había ido, Dumbledore se giró al muchacho que se apoyaba contra él.

Tengo que preguntártelo, mi niño¿cómo has logrado que actuara civilmente contigo?- Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras se desenredaba de los brazos del anciano y se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama.

Ni idea, solo traté de no incomodarlo. Parecía la forma más segura de actuar durante su estancia aquí. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperé.- Dumbledore negó ligeramente con la cabeza; el chico jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Notando que el niño estaba mirándolo atentamente, le devolvió la mirada.

¿Ocurre algo, Alec?- El muchacho dudó durante un momento antes de contestarle con voz suave.

Pareces cansado, deberías acostarte.

El director no pudo evitar reírse suavemente; era divertido que Harry le dijera eso a él, pero tan solo asintió sabiendo que tenía razón. Después de asegurarse que Harry comió su cena y descansaba apaciblemente, el anciano volvió a su habitación, decidido a tener una buena noche de descanso.


	17. El regreso de Dumbledore

17.- El regreso de Dumbledore.

Las siguientes semanas fueron igual de estresantes. Después del ataque a Privet Drive, Funge no pudo negarlo por más tiempo. El Lord Oscuro había regresado, y no solo eso, habían perdido a Harry Potter. Todo el Ministerio se encontraba presa del pánico mientras intentaba prepararse para los ataques de Voldemort e intentando encontrar al Niño que Vivió para poder calmar el pánico que había cundido entre la población. Fudge, una vez obligado a anunciar la verdad, se había girado a Dumbledore, y el anciano había sido obligado a ayudarlo. No podía permitir que la organización de la guerra estuviera en manos de Fudge o seguramente perderían. El director y sus más cercanos seguidores fueron los que lo organizaron y dirigieron los ataques, los interrogatorios, los juicios, todo. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que nadie tenía mucho tiempo para si mismos, y Dumbledore se había visto obligado a dejar a Harry solo en la casa con Twinkle por única compañía. Durante la primera semana, volvía para dormir todas las noches, intentando mantener un ojo sobre el chiquillo. Pero a medida que los días avanzaban, a pesar de que todavía volvía a casa por las noches, Harry ya se había dormido hacía tiempo y como tenía que irse antes de que el chico se levantara, significaba que no podía verlo. Al final, aceptó una habitación dentro del Ministerio.

Una vez que Harry se había curado por completo, una sobre protectora Twinkle le permitió salir de la habitación y puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer, comenzó a explorar la gran mansión. La gran mayoría de habitación estaban sin usar, pero el que más le gustó fue la biblioteca. Le hubiera encantado el salir fuera, pero el director se lo había prohibido, por lo que se encontró cada vez más veces pasando todo el tiempo en la gran biblioteca. Ya que no sabía que leer, comenzó por sus libros del próximo año; eran bastante interesante, especialmente ya que podía practicar los hechizos. Twinkle le había dicho que las protecciones lo escudaban y que Dumbledore había dado su permiso para que practicara un poco. Tres días después de haber visto a Dumbledore por última vez, volvieron las pesadillas. Como sabía que el anciano venía a dormir por las noches a la mansión, Harry había comenzado a colocar hechizos imponiendo silencio alrededor de su habitación, para no perturbar el descanso de su mentor. Cuando leyó los libros de su quinto año, comenzó con los de sexto año, y puesto que había dejado todo intento de poder dormir, prácticamente vivía dentro de la biblioteca, saliendo tan solo cuando debía ir al cuarto de baño.

La única cosa buena de las pesadillas era que habían despertado su necesidad por aprender. Necesitaba saberlo todo, necesitaba igualarse al Lord Oscuro, porque sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo algún día, y cuanto más pronto lo matara, mejor. Impulsado por este conocimiento, Harry se esforzó al máximo todos los días, necesitaba saber. Del sexto año fue al séptimo, y después de eso, aprendió todo lo que encontraba útil, empezó a leer todos los libros de la biblioteca. Las protecciones, las maldiciones, la curación, todo lo que podría aprender, lo aprendía. Puso una especial atención a la magia sin varita, al descubrir que se le daba bastante bien. Aquel descubrimiento le dio muchas más razones para que el chiquillo se esforzara hasta el agotamiento. Necesitaba poder realizar magia sin varita sin ninguna restringión. Practicó durante horas y horas, pasando de transformaciones a encantos, revisando lo que había aprendido hasta el momento. Solo dormía cuando no tenía más remedio, entrando a menudo en un letargo inquieto en mitad de un encantamiento.

Twinkle miraba a su joven amo desde la distancia; se estaba angustiando muchísimo, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. No había ninguna forma en la que pudiera avisar a Dumbledore, y no había nadie que se pasara por la casa. Al final, resignada en el hecho que no podía hacer nada, intentó hacer todo lo que pudo. Obligaba al muchacho a comer al menos una vez al día, mientras se sentaba a su lado hasta que se encontrara satisfecha. Habría puesto una poción durmiente en su bebida pero Dumbledore le había dicho que no podía porque Harry ya había tomado demasiada. Esperaba que su anciano amo volvería pronto, porque el muchacho estaba llevándose poco a poco a un agotamiento serio, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Dumbledore se estaba sintiendo viejo. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy agitadas y apenas había podido gastar tiempo en su casa. Ahora que todo se había tranquilizado, pues habían conseguido hacer una brecha en el ejército de Voldemort, esperaba tener unas semanas de paz. La desaparición de Harry, mientras que se encontraba aún en las mentes de todo el mundo, había perdido importancia ante las acciones de Voldemort, y la búsqueda del muchacho había menguado. Pensar en el muchacho que se alojaba en su casa le hizo suspirar. Era muy consciente que lo había descuidado, aún cuando no fue su opción exactamente. El niño había estado unas cuatro semanas en su casa por el momento, y debía admitir que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre como se encontraba. Por milésima vez auto amonestó mientras se dirigía a su casa. ¿Se habría aburrido? ¿Habría tenido pesadillas? ¿Habría comido bien? No lo sabía, y aquello lo molestaba en sobremanera.

Cuando llegó a su casa por fina, eran las siete de la mañana. Creyendo que Harry estaría dormido, el director se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar antes de irse a dormir. Twinkle ya estaba despierta y parecía estar muy contenta de verlo. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para notar la mirada de esperanza de la elfina le lanzó.

- ¡Amo Dumbledore! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!- Dumbledore le sonrió cansadamente antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Gracias Twinkle, estoy feliz de volver.

- ¿El amo Dumbledore se quedará?- El anciano asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras la descansaba en una de sus manos.

- Por lo menos durante los próximos días, Twinkle.- La sonrisa de la elfina se hizo más brillante. Su amo volvía, y podría cuidar del joven amo.

- Twinkle es también feliz, amo. El joven amo también estará contento.- Lo había dicho con una voz suave, intentando atraer la atención del anciano al muchacho. Dumbledore parecía haberse olvidado completamente de la situación y sonrió con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Alec?- Twinkle abrió su boca para comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado, sobre lo mal que estaba el joven amo, pero se vio cortada por la apertura de la puerta de la cocina. Dumbledore miró; tenía una sonrisa suave en su cara, sabiendo que tan solo podría ser su joven invitado. La sonrisa se heló en cuanto lo vio. Alec parecía estar completamente agotado, su pelo se encontraba flácido sobre sus embotados ojos azules, haciéndole parecer mucho más pálido. Bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras, mostrando que no había tenido mucho sueño. La ropa que apenas le había encajado hacía unas semanas, ahora le colgaba fláccidamente de sus óseos hombros y se encontraban arrugadas como si hiciera bastante tiempo que no la cambiaba.

Simplemente mostrando lo agotado que estaba, Harry ni siquiera notó a Dumbledore que se sentaba en la mesa. El muchacho pasó de largo y se dirigió a Twinkle.

La elfina miró por un momento la cara asustada del director, antes de dirigir su atención al muchacho que estaba justo delante de ella.

- Buenos días, amo Alexander.- Harry asintió levemente.

- Buenos días, Twinkle.- Su voz se hallaba cansada y suave; Dumbledore tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder entender lo que le estaba diciendo.- ¿El café está listo?- Twinkle negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Casi, amo Alexander, solo le faltan unos minutos.- El muchacho asintió ligeramente.

- Gracias, Twinkle.- Por ese momento, Dumbledore había logrado superar el susto y habló con suavidad mientras trataba de no sobresaltar al muchacho.

- ¿No eres un poco joven para beber café, Alec?- Harry se giró rápidamente, con una mirada asustada en su cara.

- ¡Dumbl… Yayo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El anciano frunció el ceño.

- Vivo aquí, Alec. – El muchacho se ruborizó un poco.

- Claro, lo siento. ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Dumbledore alzó una ceja y se puso en pie.

- Hace tan solo unos minutos, las cosas se han tranquilizado en el Ministerio.- Harry asintió levemente.

- Eso es bueno.- El director notó inmediatamente su tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no piensas eso?- Harry parecía inquieto y arqueó su cabeza.

- Lo siento señor.- El director suspiró; no sabía que hacer realmente.

- ¿Has estado enfermo, Alec?

- No señor. – Dumbledore reprimió su frustración e intentó seguir hablando con voz suave.

- Entonces, ¿podrías explicarme por qué parece que lo estés?

Harry permaneció callado, aparentemente no deseoso de confiar en él, tal y como había hecho hacía unas semanas. Una pequeña puñalada de tristeza atravesó el corazón del anciano; parecía que había perdido la silenciosa amistada y la franqueza que Harry y él habían compartido al principio. El muchacho se había cerrado por completo y parecía reacio a hablar con él. Pensaba que Harry de todas las personas comprendería que necesitaba hacer todo eso para detener a Voldemort, y el muchacho probablemente lo entendía o ya se habría quejado de haberse quedado solo. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese listo para confiar en él. Lo había hecho una vez, y Dumbledore lo había abandonado en una gran casa con tan solo una elfina doméstica como compañía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo; Dumbledore que buscaba algo que decir, y Harry que estaba allí de pie, silenciosamente, negándose a mirarlo. El anciano no sabía que decir en realidad; necesitaba intentar arreglar las cosas con el muchacho, pero también necesitaba descansar y asegurarse que el chiquillo no se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Decidiendo que lo más importante era conseguir algún descanso, se acercó a Harry y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, sintiendo lo delgado que Harry se había vuelto. El muchacho lo miró asustado por el súbito contacto.

- ¿Señor?- El anciano lo miró con una suave sonrisa.

- Es "Yayo" ¿recuerdas?- Harry asintió pero mantuvo su mirada en el anciano. Este al ver la pregunta en sus ojos azules, comenzó a arrastrar a Harry hacía la puerta.- Creo que los dos necesitamos conseguir algún descanso y después tendremos una pequeña charla ¿De acuerdo?- Dumbledore notó como Harry se tensó bajo su brazo, pero no discutió. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansado. El anciano lo llevó a los escalones, hasta su propio cuarto. Allí le hizo ponerse un pijama y lo arropó.

Sabiendo que el director se quedaría hasta que se durmiera, Harry igualó su respiración e intentó todo lo posible por mentir. Le tomó diez minutos para convencer al hombre que se había dormido, pero se quedó solo en su habitación. Por unos momentos, el muchacho debatió si debía o no levantarse y dirigirse a la biblioteca, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado, no había dormido en aproximadamente dos días y sus ojos se cerraban. Con un movimiento de su mano, puso hechizos imponiendo silencio alrededor de su cuarto, y al fin, dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.


	18. Ataque Mortífago

18.- Ataque mortífago.

Tres horas. Eso fue todo lo que tardó Harry en volver a la biblioteca. Las pesadillas lo habían despertado hacía hora y media y el diño se había pasado la siguiente media hora tratando de tranquilizarse. Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de temblar, se dirigió a la habitación donde había pasado la mayor parte de sus días. Se sentó en su silla habitual y cogió un libro de animagos que había estado leyendo durante la noche. Intentaba leer pero sus pensamientos se dirigían hacía Dumbledore. Sabía bien que no era culpa del hombre el que estuviera ocupado, incluso agradecía que el propio Dumbledore se estuviera haciendo cargo, ya que Fudge solo lograría que hubieran personas asesinadas. Aún así, se hallaba herido. Había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento durante las semanas, enterrándose en el trabajo, pero ahora que el anciano había vuelto no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía volver a confiar en él? Ciertamente tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que cuidar de él. Todo iría mejor si fuera él mismo quien se cuidara, ya que Dumbledore ya tenía a bastantes personas bajo su cuidado. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry miró otra vez a su libro, alejando todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos lo más lejos posible de su mente.

Había estado leyendo aproximadamente durante una hora cuando un suave estallido anunció la llegada de Twinkle. Harry la miró con extrañeza, ya que la elfina rara vez lo molestaba cuando estaba en la biblioteca. El pequeño ser se encontraba saltando de un pie al otro, asomándose ansiosamente por una de las ventanas.

- Twinkle, ¿ocurre algo?- La pequeña elfina asintió ligeramente y apunto hacía fuera.

- Hay personas extrañas fuera, Amo. Twinkle no quiere despertar al amo Dumbledore, pero Twinkle tiene miedo de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, y sin decir nada, se puso en pie y fue a mirar a través de la ventana. Con mucho cuidado, miró hacía fuera y su corazón se cayó a sus pies. Reconocería esas túnicas en cualquier lugar. Los mortífagos. Estaban de pie justo al límite de las protecciones y por la suave luz que vio allí, Harry podía decir que estaban comenzando a desactivarlos. Probablemente pensaban que Dumbledore no estaba allí, por lo que se estaban tomando su tiempo. La voz ansiosa de Twinkle lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Joven amo?- Harry la miró.

- Son mortífagos, Twinkle, están intentando entrar en la casa. Yayo ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y está muy cansado, las protecciones son más débiles de lo que son normalmente y probablemente no necesitarán más de una hora para poder entrar.- Twinkle se encontraba en pleno ataque te pánico.

- ¿Qué debe hacer Twinkle, joven amo? ¿Debe Twinkle despertar al amo Dumbledore?- Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y en qué ayudaría? Ya has visto lo cansado que está, dudo que pueda hacer nada sin hacerse daño, necesita descansar.- La pequeña elfina parecía disgustada.

- Así como el joven amo.

Pero Harry la ignoró, en cambió estaba pensando sobre lo que debía hacer. Despertar a Dumbledore no era una opción; no sabía a quien más advertir, además no quería poner a nadie más en peligro aún cuando supiera a quien avisar. Una cosa estaba clara, no podía dejarles entrar. Si venían, tendría que lucharlos y aún cuando podría ahuyentarlos, conocerían su existencia y todo lo que podía hacer. No la mejor opción era dejarlos fuera de la casa. No podía hacer nada por las protecciones que caían; se encontraban totalmente en manos de Dumbledore, y el solo hecho que el hombre no había notado que algo iba mal mostraba lo exhausto que se encontraba. Miró uno de los libros que había estado leyendo recientemente, y Harry consiguió una idea. Tendría que poner sus propias protecciones. Sabía gracias al libro que aquellas que eran realizadas por magia sin varita eran mucho más difíciles de desactivar. Había practicado el poner las protecciones alrededor del cuarto, ¿pero podría ponerlos alrededor de la casa? Tendría que intentarlo. Girándose a Twinkle, quien todavía se encontraba a su lado e inquieta, se arrodilló a su lado para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- Twinkle, voy a intentar dejarlos fuera. Quiero que te quedes cerca de esta ventana, si los mortífagos llegan a la puerta principal, significa que he fallado, y quiero que saques al yayo de la casa, ¿de acuerdo?- La elfina no estaba contenta con eso, pero había aprendido hacía tiempo que el joven amo era muy terco. Asintió renuentemente.

- Muy bien amo Alexander, ¿pero y usted?- El muchacho parecía sorprendido ante la pregunta, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que alguien podría preocuparse por su seguridad. Él era el héroe, y él era el protector. Parpadeando, le sonrió ligeramente.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Sin otra palabra, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía abajo; no tenía mucho tiempo. Relajándose, se puso en pie en el centro de la casa y extendió sus sentidos. Empezó a notar lo que le rodeaba, toda la magia volaba a su alrededor. Saliendo fuera, sintió la fuerza dorada de las protecciones, que iban disminuyendo poco a poco. Detrás de ella, había aproximadamente quince presencias oscuras. Se tranquilizó cuando notó que solo habían dos magos muy poderosos entre ellos, de esta forma, tardarían más tiempo en romper las protecciones, y el podría trabajar en paz. Despacio, comenzó a construir nuevas protecciones desde unos metros bajo tierra, tal y como el libro había dicho. El proceso era muy delicado y más mínimo error podría hacer explotar toda la casa. Harry no tuvo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, permitiendo a su magia fluir y su deseo de proteger moldeando las protecciones a su alrededor. Cuando se encontraba recogiendo su energía para poner el toque final en las protecciones y sellarlas, sintió que las antiguas desaparecieron. Con los reflejos rápidos como un relámpago, cogió la energía que estaba fluyendo de las protecciones viejas, y la usó para sellar las suyas y colocar el último encanta en su lugar.

En el siguiente momento, se derrumbó en el suelo, completamente agotado. Lo había logrado, incluso las modificaciones que había hecho en las protecciones parecían estables, lo único que faltaba era ver si trabajaban. A través del agotamiento, sintió a los mortifagos acercándose; sin darse cuenta de que había algo malo. En el mismo momento que caminaron, Harry sintió a las protecciones actuar, y sintió como se quedaban helados en donde estaban, inconscientes al mundo. Riéndose entre dientes, el muchacho rodó hasta que estuviera boca arriba . Lo había hecho. Como sabía que los mortífagos no se iban a mover, Harry cerró los ojos y permitió que el cansancio lo superara.

Un rato después, se despertó cuando alguien lo agitó. Lo primero que notó es que todavía estaba en el suelo y que sus miembros eran muy pesados. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le rodeaba, vio a Twinkle que permanecía a su lado muy excitada.

- ¿Twinkle?- La elfina rió y lo abrazó.

- ¡Amo Alexander, lo logró!- Muy despacio, el muchacho se sentó, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor y tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

- Por favor, Twinkle, baja la voz.- La elfina frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le habían pedido.

- Amo Alexander, ¿está bien?- El muchacho frunció el ceño y con su ayuda, se puso en pie con piernas temblorosas.

- Estaré bien.

Asintiendo, la elfina le ayudó a sentarse en una silla y desapareció, diciendo que iba a buscar algo de beber. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió con una taza muy grande. Suspirando, Harry empezó a beber a sorbos el café, mientras se relajaba en la silla. No notó cuando Twinkle se marchó del cuarto, pero quince minutos más tarde, volvió frunciendo el ceño.

- Joven amo.- Mirándola, asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Sí?- La elfina se mordió el labio.

- Los profesores Snape y McGonagall están aquí. Desean hablar con el amo Dumbledore. ¿Debo despertarlo?- Harry gimió y se puso en pie de forma temblorosa.

- No, yo me ocuparé de ellos, si es algo muy importante, lo despertaremos.

Twinkle asintió y despacio le ayudó a que subiera los escalones hacía la oficina de Dumbledore. Una vez en la puerta, Harry se aseguró que su disfraz estuviera en su lugar y después de despedir a la angustiada elfina, entró en la habitación.

Ambos profesores lo miraron en cuanto entró, esperando ver obviamente a Dumbledore. McGonagall se sentaba en una silla, mientras que Snape paseaba por la habitación nerviosamente. La mujer fue la primera en hablar.

- Mi Dios, Niño. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- Antes de que pudiera pensar algo que decir, Snape lo cortó. Obviamente estaba muy agitado.

- Después, Minerva.- Girándose al pequeño muchacho, no podía evitar el estar un poco preocupado por su aspecto, pero tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse.- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore, Alexander?

- Durmiendo.- El hombre dejó de pasearse y lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Durmiendo?- Harry entrecerró los ojos. Los orbes azules estaban brillando con furia, todo su agotamiento fue sustituido por enfado.

- Sí, durmiendo. Todos vosotros podéis verlo como un dios que siempre está allí, siempre listo para ayudar, incansable, poderoso y cualquier otra cosa. Pero, al menos que os hayáis olvidado, es un ser humano anciano, más anciano que usted y yo juntos. Debería tener una vida tranquila, en cambio, está aquí, día y noche activo, sujeto a las necesidades de la gente que no pueden pensar por si mismos y creen que él es la solución a sus problemas. Pero no es bastante, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera podéis aceptar que está descansando durante unas horas, ¿verdad? Todo lo que necesitáis es aún más, es enfermizo ve a los adultos tan dependientes de él.

Ambos maestros se helaron del susto. No solo porque el chiquillo parecía furioso, sino porque nunca habían pensado las cosas de esa forma. El niño tenía razón, siempre asumían que Dumbledore tendría la solución; todos se apoyaban en él, a menudo sin pensar nada más que "Dumbledore sabrá que hacer". Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir una palabra, una voz dura se escuchó por la habitación.

- ¡Alexander! Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ¡discúlpate!

Harry apretó los dientes, estaba seguro que si no se encontrara agotado mágicamente por poner las protecciones alrededor de la casa, ya habría perdido el control. Sabiendo que tenía razón con lo que había dicho, no importa que era lo que pensaba el anciano, le enfrentó y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo haré.- Vio como los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraban con enfado, sus ojos azules normalmente centelleantes, lo miraban con fijeza.

- Ves a tu cuarto.

Por un momento, parecía que Harry iba a decir algo más, pero al final, se lo pensó mejor y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe.


	19. El misterio de las protecciones

19.- El misterio de las protecciones

En la oficina, Dumbledore trataba de tranquilizarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había enfadado tanto con alguien; no podía creer que Alec se hubiera atrevido a decir todo eso. En una parte muy recóndita de su mente, admitió que niño tenía razón; aunque eso no le daba derecho a hablar a sus profesores de esa forma. Girándose hace los dos silenciosos maestros, intentó sonreír un poco.

- Lo siento, no sé que es lo que le ha pasado.

Minerva lo miró sin acabar de creérselo, ¿podría ser realmente que el hombre que trataba con estudiantes todos los días, no podía entender a su propio nieto? Con una voz suave y cuidado, trató de hacerle ver lo que el niño había estado sintiendo.

- Pero Albus, es obvio.- Mirando su cara sorprendida, trató de explicarse.- Estaba preocupado por ti. Estaba tratando de asegurarse que no te molestaríamos mientras descansabas. No deberías haber sido tan duro con él.

El anciano la miró por un momento bastante largo. ¿Podría tener razón? ¿Podría Harry estar preocupado por él? Era extraño, nadie se solía preocupar por él. Por supuesto que se aseguraban que estuviera bien, pero más bien como para asegurarse que hiciera bien su trabajo. Miró pensativamente hacía la puerta. Quizá Minerva tenía razón; e incluso cuando prácticamente había ignorado a Harry, al muchacho le importaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él. Si ese era el caso, había sido demasiado duro, pero no cambiaba nada. Harry no debía de haber perdido su carácter; el permanecer algún rato en su habitación no le haría ningún daño y le daría una oportunidad para tranquilizarse. Suspirando se giró a Minerva y asintió ligeramente.

- Luego hablaré con él.- El anciano se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Miró a los profesores, y les sonrió ligeramente.- Así pues, ¿Qué os trae aquí? Creí que irías a casa para descansar.- Enseguida, los dos profesores volvieron a parecer graves. Snape fue el primer en hablar.

- Albus, creemos que algunos mortífagos intentarán atacar la casa. Uno de los espías del ministerio acaba de regresar con las noticias. Parece que de alguna forma Voldemort ha averiguado sobre Alexander y quiere que maten al niño para hacerte daño.- Dumbledore palideció y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo han podido saber sobre Alec?- Snape se encogió de hombros.

- No es tan extraño el penar que Voldemort tenga espías cerca de la casa, Albus. No sería necesario más que un par de serpientes para averiguarlo.

Dumbledore asintió y acarició su barba. El hombre tenía razón, claro; debería haberlo esperado. Suspirando, el anciano decidió solucionar el problema en un momento y cerró sus ojos. Sabía que las protecciones tendría que estar muy débiles debido a su ausencia, por lo que lo primero que debía hacer era fortalecerlos. Extendió la mano en la casa, e intentó encontró la energía familiar que la rodeaba. Despacio, comenzó a palidecer, mientras investigaba frenéticamente; no importaba lo mucho que lo intentó, no podía encontrar las protecciones. Estaba comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo cuando sus sentidos se encontraron de repente con una energía dorada. Igual que las protecciones originales, rodeaban la casa, pero eran bastante diferentes de los que él siempre había usado; éstos parecían ser como algunos de los más antiguos que rodeaban Hogwarts. Investigando más profundamente, se dio cuenta que había hechizos tejidos dentro de otros hechizos. No todos ellos eran defensivos, algunos habían sido puestos para atacar a cualquiera que quisiera violar las protecciones. ¿Quién había puesto esta protección? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, miró hacía sus manos. Había habido solo una persona en la casa desde la última vez que los había verificado, ¿pero como había podido Harry hacerlo? No había ninguna manera que podría hacer tal magia él solo. Entonces el miedo comenzó a fluir a través de él. Si Harry había hecho esto, entonces era una maravilla que incluso estuviera consciente. Normalmente se ponían las protecciones en un lugar por un grupo de personas, porque tomaban mucha energía. Pensando en cuando había visto al muchacho, recordó lo pálido que había estado. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

El director se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió deprisa fuera del cuarto. Los dos confundidos profesores lo siguieron, mientras notaban que no parecía dirigirse hacía fuera. Snape, molesto por el extraño comportamiento del director, extendió la mano y le cogió del brazo.

- Albus, ¿que está pasando?- El hombre ni siquiera se detuvo; en cambio apartó su brazo y continuó andando.

- No ahora, Severus.

El hombre estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Dumbledore comenzó a correr. Ambos profesores lo miraron por un momento, pero cuando el anciano se cayó de rodillas, se apresuraron en alcanzarlo. Minerva fue la primera en llegar.

- Albus, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- Pero al mirar hacía abajo, palideció.- ¡Oh, Dios, Alec! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Dumbledore había acunado la pequeña forma inconsciente de su nieto, en su pecho. Minerva pudo ver que el hombre estaba muy preocupado por el niño. No sabiendo que hacer, se giró hacía Severus, pero vio que se había detenido delante de una ventana.

- ¿Severus? ¿Puedes ayudarme con Albus y Alec?- El hombre la miró con sus grandes ojos negros.

- Hay aproximadamente quince mortífagos en el patio.- Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, añadió.- Parecen estar aturdidos.- Antes de que la subdirectora pudiera decir algo, Dumbledore gritó.

- ¡Twinkle!- La elfina apareció con un pequeño estallido y miró a su amo.

- ¿Sí, amo Dumbledore?- Si hubiera podido, habría palidecido al ver al joven amo que permanecía en brazos del amo Dumbledore.

- Twinkle, ¿sabías que habían mortífagos en el patio?- Twinkle miró hacía abajo, no atreviéndose a mirar al hombre duro y enfadado que había delante de ella.

- Amo Alexander dijo que los hombres extraños eran mortífagos, amo.- El ceño de Dumbledore se profundizó.

- ¿Por qué tú o Alec no me advertisteis?- La elfina no le miró.

- El amo Alexander y Twinkle querían que el amo Dumbledore descansara, amo. Amo Alexander dijo que el joven amo protegería la casa.- Dumbledore tomó una respiración profunda; estaba muy cerca de perder su carácter, algo que no le había pasada en muchos años. Los profesores parecieron notarlo, porque se quedaron callados mientras hablaba con la elfina.

- ¿Y sabes como el niño planeó proteger la casa?- Los dos maestros intercambiaron las miradas, preguntándose si la elfina se hubiera notado el tono especial que usó al decir la palabra "niño". Si Twinkle lo notó, no dijo nada; en cambio ella contestó a la pregunta.

- No, amo. Simplemente amo Alexander dijo a Twinkle que él detendría a los hombres malos, y que si ellos llegaban a la puerta principal, Twinkle tenía que sacar al amo Dumbledore de la casa.- Dumbledore apretó los dientes. No sabía con quien estaba más enfadado, si con Twinkle por permitirle al chiquillo tomar tal riesgo tonto o con Harry por incluso pensarlo. Con una voz tensa le dijo a Twinkle que se fuera y que tendría una charla más tarde. Sin girarse, dijo.

- Minerva, por favor, consigue a unos cuantos aurors y llevaos a los mortífagos. Severus, ¿podrías ayudarme con Alec?

Los dos asintieron silenciosamente, mientras se preguntaban que era lo que Alec había hecho exactamente. Snape fue al lado de Dumbledore y alzó a niño en sus brazos. Miró a su mentor estrechamente, viendo que estaba muy pálido y que sus ojos no estaban centelleando. Ambos hombres caminaron hacía la habitación de Alec, y una vez allí, Snape puso al niño en la cama. Estaba a punto de desnudar al muchacho para que pudieran ponerle un pijama cuando Dumbledore le pidió que se fuera.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Severus. Sería mejor si te fueras; no nos haría ningún bien si alguien te viera aquí. Dios sabe que la casa se llenará de magos del ministerio en cuanto se enteren.

El otro hombre quiso discutir, pero viendo el brillo duro en los ojos del director, supo que sería inútil. Asintiendo renuentemente, Severus se giró y se marchó de la habitación.

Dumbledore estaba arropando a Alec cuando un golpe suave perturbó sus pensamientos problemáticos. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver quien era. Al ver a Minerva, abrió la puerta completamente y le permitió entrar antes de ir a sentarse al lado de la cama de Harry.

- Albus.- Apartando un pelo fuera de la cara del niño, el anciano no se molestó en mirarla.

- ¿Sí?

- El ministerio quiere hablar contigo sobre los mortífagos y sobre las nuevas protecciones que rodean la casa.- El anciano frunció los labios. En las últimas semanas había puesto su trabajo por encima de Harry, nunca diciendo "no" cuando sabía que otros podían hacer un buen trabajo en su lugar. Bien, no esta vez.

- Dile al ministro que no estoy disponible en este momento.- La mujer no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa feliz. Parecía que el hombre lo había comprendido por fin.

- ¿Qué sobre las protecciones?- El director se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y entonces, sin girarse, dijo.

- Simplemente puse nuevas protecciones después de que Severus y tú me advirtierais sobre los mortífagos.- Minerva parpadeó confundida, estaba segura que no lo había hecho. Entonces, miró al pequeño muchacho que estaba en la cama, y lo comprendió.

- ¿Lo hizo él?-Dumbledore la miró ante su voz asustada y asintió ligeramente.

- Parece que sí, a menos que alguien más ha entrado en la casa desde esta mañana sin mi conocimiento.

Minerva quiso decirle que era imposible, que un niño de once años no podría hacer eso. Pero viendo la cara triste del director, pensó que tal vez sí que lo era. Era imposible, pero había aprendido que con Dumbledore, casi nada era imposible. ¿Podría ser lo mismo con este pequeño niño? ¿Podría poseer el mismo poder que su abuelo? Dumbledore parecía pensar que sí, y ella no iba a discutir ahora mismo con él. Asintiendo, se giró y los dejó solos.


	20. El despertar de Alec

20.- El despertar de Alec

Durante casi una semana, Harry permaneció dormido en su cama en la cara de Dumbledore. Normalmente, el director se encontraba a su lado, dejando renuentemente al muchacho solo o con alguien más. Snape y McGonagall habían comenzado a pasar todo su tiempo libre en la casa, asegurándose que Dumbledore dormía y comía. E incluso cuando se arrastraba a la cama y se dormía de puro agotamiento, el hombre no podía dormir por mucho tiempo, los pensamiento sobre Harry plagaban sus sueños. Habían llegado a un extremo en el que Severus había tenido que ir poniendo una poción durmiente en su té, solo para conseguir que descansara.

Era de noche, ya bastante tarde cuando Harry comenzó a despertarse finalmente. El cuarto estaba oscuro salvo la pequeña luz que Dumbledore estaba usando para leer. En el otro lado de la habitación, Severus estaba durmiendo apaciblemente después de un día de preparar pociones. Ningún mago notó cuando Harry abrió sus ojos despacio y cuidadosamente. El muchacho se sentía bastante mareado, incluso estando acostado. Cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, esperó por unos momentos e lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez, el cuarto permaneció en su sitio, y pudo girar su cabeza ligeramente hacía donde venía la pequeña luz en una de las esquinas del cuarto. La vista de Dumbledore sentado allí lo sorprendió. Recordaba lo enfadado que había estado el director, no sin motivo ahora que lo pensaba. Girando su cabeza ligeramente, miró por el cuarto y se sorprendió cuando vio a alguien durmiendo en un sofá en el otro lado de su cuarto. Como estaba oscuro no pudo saber quien era, pero esperaba que cicatriz todavía estuviera oculta. Moviendo su mano un poco, logró coger el colgante que estaba en su cuello. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado otra vez, pero necesitaba decirle a Dumbledore que estaba despierto. Por la mirada cansada que el anciano llevaba, suponía que no era la primera noche que se sentaba al lado de su cama. Con voz suave, vacilante, el niño llamó al director.

- Yayo.- El hombre lo miró sobresaltado. Sus ojos se dirigieron al niño y soltó el libro rápidamente. Poniéndose en pie, el anciano se acercó rápidamente al lado de Harry, sentándose en la cama.

- Alec, gracias a Merlín, estás despierto.- Puso una mano suavemente en el pelo del niño y entonces la movió para acariciar su mejilla. Harry se apoyó en la mano, mientras cerraba sus ojos.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Alec?- El muchacho ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

- Cansado.- Dumbledore se rió entre dientes.

- Eso era esperado, mi niño.- Apoyándose ligeramente besó la frente del muchacho.- Vuelve a dormir Alec, necesitas descansar.

Harry masculló algo pero ya estaba dormido cuando Dumbledore quitó su mano de la cara del chiquillo.

El anciano miró hacía el niño por un largo rato, y suspirando miró hacía donde Snape todavía estaba durmiendo. Les esperaba unos días largos.

Era casi la tarde cuando Harry despertó de nuevo. Parpadeando un par de veces, notó que Dumbledore era el que estaba durmiendo esta vez y que era el profesor Snape quien estaba sentándose a su lado, leyendo un libro bastante grueso. Sintiendo un extraño sentido de deja-vu, Harry decidió que era mejor no probar la paciencia del hombre y advertirle que estaba despierto. Cuidadosamente, intentó sentarse; sintió como la parte superior de su cuerpo temblaba, y se habría dejado caer en las almohadas si unas manos fuertes no lo hubiera cogido. Mirando, vio los ojos oscuros y preocupados del profesor Snape enfocados en él, y permitió que el hombre lo apoyara hasta que estuviese sentado contra las almohadas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- El muchacho se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Estoy bien, señor.- Entonces mirando hacía su abuelo, frunció el ceño.- ¿Él está bien? Parece tan cansado…- Los rasgos de Snape se ablandaron cuando miró al anciano.

- Estará bien, simplemente está cansado y ha estado muy angustiado por ti.- El muchacho lo miró desconcertado.

- Pero creía que estaba enfadado conmigo…- Una voz pesada por el sueño le contestó.

- Estoy enfadado contigo, aunque eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti.

Harry arqueó su cabeza tristemente y vio por la esquina de sus ojos como Dumbledore se puso en pie y fue a sentarse a su lado. Sintió como Snape se puso en pie y dejó el cuarto, pero no quiso mirar. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano mansa le acarició la mejilla y le obligó a mirar. Queriendo romper el silencio tenso, el niño fue el primero en hablar.

- Lo siento, señor.- Dumbledore lo miró estrechamente.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?- Harry parpadeó, claramente confundido por la extraña pregunta.

- Siento haberle enfadado.- El director alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy enfadado?- Harry lo miró aún más desconcertado, no entendiendo porqué el hombre le hacía todas aquellas preguntas; el muchacho empezó a contestar cuidadosamente.

- Porque le dije todas aquellas cosas a los profesores.- Dumbledore estrechó sus ojos.

- Ya no estoy enfado sobre eso. Entiendo que estabas angustiado por mí, y aún cuando no me gusta el tono de voz que usaste ni la forma en la que les hablaste a los profesores, sé que no lo hiciste para insultarlos o insultarme- Hizo una pausa por un momento, y entonces volvió a hablar, su voz increíblemente dura.- Por lo que estoy muy enfadado, es por como arriesgaste tu vida y bienestar de una forma tan tonta. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que era?- Quería decir más pero la mirada aplastada en los ojos del niño lo detuvo. Suspirando, cogió al muchacho en sus brazos y lo abrazó herméticamente, no había querido comenzar a reñir al muchacho, había preferido esperar hasta que estuviera más fuerte y pudiera entender mejor lo que le estaba diciendo.- Me asustaste, Alec, creo que no sabes cuanto.- Besando su frente ligeramente, soltó al muchacho y le permitió sentarse una vez más contra las almohadas.- Hablaremos más tarde, ahora mismo, necesitas comer y entonces dormir un poco más.

Harry no contestó, no quería perturbar al anciano todavía más. Permaneciendo silencioso contra sus almohadas mientras Dumbledore fue a ver a Twinkle, Harry no pudo evitar el maravillarse ante lo que le sucedía al hombre. Jamás lo había visto tan abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos, y ahora estaba permitiéndole a Harry ver más allá de la fachada del director. Estaba empezando a descubrir mucho más del hombre, y empezó a preguntarse si no debería hacer lo mismo. Había comenzado a mostrarse antes de las correrías, pero ante la ausencia prolongada del director, había decidido que el hombre estaba haciendo simplemente su deber y que no debía molestarlo con sus sentimientos. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro, quizá era algo más que el deber; ¿por qué Dumbledore se había quedado con él todo este tiempo? Una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le dijo que tan solo era para proteger su actuación.

Antes de que esa pequeña voz pudiera tomar más fuerza, una mano mansa se puso en su frente. Mirando, se encontró otra vez con los ojos angustiados de su director.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Negando con la cabeza, permitió al anciano poner la bandeja en su regazo y empezó a comer un poco. No volvieron a hablar, Harry estaba demasiado confundido para intentarlo y Dumbledore no estaba seguro si podría controlar su molestia si hablara, por lo que permanecieron en silencio, mientras intentaban recolectar sus pensamientos y esperando que pudieran superar esto y volver a encontrar, el eslabón que los había unido hacía semanas.


	21. Discusiones

21.- Discusiones

Harry cruzó los pasillos del feudo Dumbledore despacio. Twinkle había venido a decirle que su abuelo quería verlo en su oficina y no lo había esperado. Había pasado unos días desde el ataque y Dumbledore le había obligado a que se quedara en cama hasta que estuviera seguro de que estaba bastante bien. Pero ahora era la hora de que hablaran sobre lo ocurrido, y no tenía ganas. Suspirando, se detuvo delante de la oficina de Dumbledore y golpeó suavemente.

- Entra.

Cogiendo aire, Harry abrió la puerta y entró. Después de cerrarla silenciosamente, se acercó hasta que se encontró justo delante del gran escritorio. El director estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino y continuó, ignorando a Harry. Por fin, el firmó el trozo de papel y lo enrolló, mientras se lo daba a una lechuza marrón que había estado esperando a su lado. Una vez que la lechuza se marchó, Dumbledore lo miró. Harry devolvió la mirada por unos momentos, y notó que los normalmente centelleantes ojos azules, lo miraban con seriedad y dureza.

El muchacho estaba comenzando a preguntarse si debería decir algo cuando el director rompió el silencio.

- Siéntate, Alexander.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante su nombre completo, estaba en bastantes problemas. Suspirando, se sentó tal y como le había dicho el anciano, agradeciendo que no tenía que permanecer de pie en sus temblorosas piernas. Mientras se había recuperado bastante, todavía se cansaba fácilmente y sabía que de alguna forma esta discusión sería agotadora. Dumbledore lo miró durante otro momento hasta que se volvió a sentar en su silla y comenzó a hablar.

- Primero de todo, entiendo el porqué le gritaste a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape, y ellos están de acuerdo conmigo en que no hay que tomar represalias, pero comprende que no permitiré que les hables así jamás. No importa la situación en la que nos encontremos, todavía son tus maestros y por consiguiente se merecen el respeto apropiado.¿Entendido?- Harry asintió, algo aliviado de no tener problemas con eso.

- Sí, señor.- Dumbledore asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

- Muy bien. He hablado con Twinkle sobre lo que pasó el día que fuimos atacados. Me ha dicho lo que pasó y no hay necesidad de explicaciones, salvo las protecciones, pero ya llegaremos a eso más tarde. Ahora mismo, me gustaría saber por qué escogiste hacer una magia tan agotadora solo, no tan solo poniendo en peligro tu vida, sino también la de Twinkle y la mía. Podrías haberme despertado en lugar de hacer una cosa tan tonta.- Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante la voz dura, pero el director no había acabado.- Y no solo eso, pero que habría pasado si hubieras fallado. Le distes órdenes a Twinkle para llevarme a un lugar seguro, pero ¿que sobre ti, Alec? ¿Que te habría pasado si los mortífagos hubieran logrado entrar?- Una vez que había dicho eso, Dumbledore miró atentamente a su estudiante y cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, volvió a hablar.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- Al fin el muchacho habló con su voz aniñada, suave e incierta.

- Estabas tan cansado que tuve miedo que no podrías luchar contra esos mortífagos y que harías daño.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- Sé eso, Alec. ¿No se te ocurrió que podía pedir ayuda? Tan solo habrían pasado unos minutos antes de que tuviera la casa llena de aurors.- Harry negó con la cabeza y Dumbledore supo que lo había sabido. ¿Entonces por qué no había querido que los advirtiera? Poniéndose impaciente, Dumbledore se movió en su asiento.- Alec, estoy intentando comprenderlo. ¿Por qué no querías que llamara a los aurors?- El muchacho permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, pensando sobre ello. Al fin, cuando Dumbledore estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, Harry lo miró y le contestó.

- Podrían resultar heridos.- Dumbledore miró al muchacho por un momento.

- ¡Alec! Es su trabajo el hacer que las personas no salgan heridas; ellos han sido entrenados para hacerlo. Ciertamente no es tu trabajo el mantenerlos alejados de situaciones peligrosas.- Por un momento, la expresión de Harry mostró el entretenimiento amargo, aunque se reemplazó al instante por la aceptación. Dumbledore no lo perdió, y lo entendió de golpe.- No confías en nosotros.- Harry lo miró asustado ante el giro súbito en la conversación.

- ¡Claro que confío en ti!- Dumbledore estaba negando con la cabeza.

- No confías en nosotros para mantenerte seguro.

Harry aún se quedó callado por unos momentos, ponderando las palabras de su director. Nunca lo había admitido pero una pequeña parte de si mismo sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. De repente le obligaron a que lo confrontara, que confrontara el conocimiento de que nunca había confiado en nadie por completo. Ni siquiera en Ron y Hermione. Por supuesto confió en ellos hasta cierto punto, pero no sobre su seguridad, ni sus pensamientos. Toda la confianza que podía alcanzar con sus profesores se evaporaba todos los veranos al volver con los Dursley. Eran un recordatorio constante de que no importaba lo que pasara, estaba solo y siempre lo estaría; no tenía a nadie de quien depender, por lo que solo podía depender de él mismo y en nadie más. Estaba tan acostumbrado de no tener a nadie, que el hecho de que algunos aurors podrían estar allí para protegerle jamás le había pasado por la mente. Él era el protector; era quien luchaba. La idea de que alguien desearía protegerlo nunca le había pasado por la mente.

Después de confrontar esos pensamientos, Harry se sintió muy solo. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien que jamás podría confiar en ellos completamente?

Temblando ligeramente, Harry se hizo un ovillo en su silla, mientras envolvía sus rodillas con sus brazos. Ni siquiera notó al angustiado director que se arrodilló delante de él.

- Alec.- Harry levantó la mirada ligeramente, viendo Dumbledore tan cercano lo estaba asustando.- ¿Estás bien, Alec? ¿Qué te molesta?

- No puedo.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño angustiadamente.- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

- Confiar.- Harry hizo una pausa por un momento antes de seguir.- No puedo confiar en los demás con mi seguridad; nadie se ha preocupado nunca por mi seguridad. Pero no es solo eso, no puedo confiarles mis pensamientos o mis sentimientos, no sé como, nadie me ha enseñado como hacerlo.- Sonrió amargamente.- Supongo que soy un solitario y que siempre seré un solitario. Incluso en Hogwarts estoy solo, incapaz de confiar en nadie completamente, ni siquiera en Ron y Hermione; ¿que pasará cuando lo noten? ¿Me abandonarán?

Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a enterrar su cabeza en sus rodillas y procedió a ignorar los esfuerzos de Dumbledore por conseguir su atención. Entonces de repente, hubo unos brazos cálidos y mansos a su alrededor, que intentaban ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, pero Harry no lo permitió, no estaba en tal humor. La silla en la que se sentaba desapareció y tras tocarlo con las manos, comprendió que Dumbledore lo había transformado en un sofá. El anciano se encontraba en esos momentos sentado a su lado, a la vez que los sostenía herméticamente y frotaba su espalda con manos consoladoras.

- Niño, escúchame.- Harry negó ligeramente, no quería escuchar. Dumbledore lo ignoró y continuó hablando.- No puedo decir que entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, por lo que me ahorraré la hipocresía. Pero sé que puedes aprender a confiar en los demás si es eso lo que quieres. Simplemente, ves a poco a poco, comienza con cosas pequeñas; no necesitas hacerlo todo de repente, simplemente hazte cómodo haciéndolo. Estoy seguro que de igual modo que has aprendido a desconfiar, puedes aprender a confiar en ellos otra vez.- El viejo director hizo una pausa por un momento; la única indicación que Harry había estado escuchándolo era la forma en la que se ligeramente se había relajado contra él.- Yo también quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti, y que intentaré ayudarte con todo lo que pueda, escojas confiar en mí o no.- La voz débil de Harry se escuchó por la habitación.

- No estuviste aquí durante las últimas semanas.- Su voz era suave pero ligeramente acusatoria, y la mano de Dumbledore se heló. El chiquillo tenía razón, ¿cómo podía decir que estaría allí para él cuando estaba tan envuelto en el trabajo que escasamente había pasado cualquier tiempo con él? ¿Cómo podía esperar que creyera en él después de que lo había ignorado durante semanas? El sentimiento de culpa llegó con bastante fuerza, pero Harry volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera contestar.- Lo siento, no debí decir eso.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, pero puesto que Harry aún seguía escondiendo su cabeza en los brazos, no lo vio.

- No, sí debías. Estabas declarando tan solo un hecho. Siento mucho el haberte dejado aquí solo por tanto tiempo.- Harry se encogió.

- Está bien, lo comprendo.- El director frunció el ceño.

- Sé que lo haces, pero eso no quiere decir que no te sintieras herido. El abandono siempre duele, y siendo que no lo vi antes.- Harry permaneció silencioso durante unos momentos y luego asintió despacio.

- Sí, me dolió.- El muchacho lo miró de forma abrupta; parecía estar enfado con algo, pero Dumbledore no podía adivinar el qué.- ¡Me dolió, y no entiendo por qué! Yo no debería haberme sentido de esa forma. Eres mi director, ya has hecho por más de lo que debías cuando me alojaste, y aquí estoy yo, pidiendo más.- Volvió a envolverse en sus brazos, y le miró.- Parece que no soy mejor que esos buitres del Ministerio, siempre pidiendo más. Lo siento, director, no volverá a pasar.

Al final el muchacho estaba temblando y había vuelto a enterrar su cabeza otra vez. El ceño de Dumbledore se ahondó; envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho con más fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, y comenzó a hablar suavemente en su oreja.

- Harry, por favor, tranquilizate. No es tu culpa el que te sientas de esta forma. Es normal el que quieras algo de atención después de la niñez que has tenido.- Harry se encogió de hombros enfadado.

- Pero no es lo correcto el que lo exija cuando no tiene ninguna obligación hacía mí excepto enseñarme.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

- Harry… Alec, cuando comenzamos esto, te ofrecí algo que sabía que siempre habías deseado, una familia. No importa quien soy, en este momento, soy tu abuelo en todo excepto la sangre, y como al, estás a mi cuidado. No estoy aquí para solo protegerte, mi niño, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, para quererte, enseñarte, como cualquier abuelo haría con su nieto.- Acarició la cabeza del muchacho y la voz de Dumbledore aún se volvió más suave.- Siento mucho el haberte descuidado; encontraré la forma de que no vuelva a pasar.- Harry le miró con un ligero ceño en su cara.

- Pero…- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y llevó un dedo a sus labios.

Alec, por favor, ningún pero. Simplemente trataremos de arreglar esto, ¿vale?- Harry lo miró por un largo rato antes de asentir permitiéndose por fin relajarse en los brazos de Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo yayo.- El viejo director sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo confortante que hizo que un poco de su soledad desapareciera.


	22. Discusiones II

22. Discusiones II

Dumbledore y Harry permanecieron en silencio por largo rato, ninguno de los dos deseaba el romper el cómodo silencio. Al final, con un pequeño suspiro, Dumbledore se alejó un poco para poder ver la cara de Harry.

- ¿Vas a decirme como lo hiciste?- Ante la cara desconcertada de Alec, añadió.- Hasta donde sé, no estudiáis los escudos de protección hasta el sexto año, y para eso todavía falta un año. Además, estoy seguro que jamás había visto un escudo como este, se parece a alguno de los más antiguos que protegen Hogwarts.- Harry pareció avergonzado.

- Estaba aburrido.- Dumbledore levantó una ceja, aquella no podía ser toda la explicación.

- ¿Y?

- Y entré en un frenesí de estudio.- Alec se ruborizó un poco, a la vez que evitaba mirar al director a los ojos.- He aprendido muchas cosas durante estas pocas semanas.- Dumbledore asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo?- El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Leí los libros de mis últimos años en Hogwarts, practiqué los encantos, transformaciones y maldiciones. Entonces comencé con tus libros, espero que no te importe.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza ligeramente impresionado.- Descubrí unos cuantos hechizos interesantes.- El director lo miró cuidadosamente; ¿no se habría atrevido, verdad?

- ¿No habrás intentado la transformación animaga, verdad?- Harry sonrió tímidamente.

- No aún, pero estoy trabajando en ella.- Dumbledore lo miró severamente, pero al final cedió.

- Oh, está bien, pero cuando lo intentes, o bien Minerva, o bien yo estaremos contigo, y estarás en problemas si averiguo que lo has intentando tú solo, ¿entendido?- Harry rió ligeramente.

- Vale.- El anciano asintió.

- Muy bien, ¿así que más has descubierto?- Harry lo miró nerviosamente.

- Se me da bastante bien la magia sin varita.- Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo de bien?- El muchacho se encogió de hombros ligeramente e hizo señas a la habitación.

- Las protecciones que puse en la casa son sin varita, por eso son tan extraños.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Siempre supo que Harry tenía una gran afinidad a la magia, pero eso era mucho más de lo esperado. Pero aún así, para poder poner las protecciones alrededor de una casa entera, ¿cuanto control tenía el niño de su magia? Debe de haber trabajado muy duro para lograrlo, así pues no era extraño que pareciera tan cansado. Al fin, sabiendo que el muchacho seguiría practicando no importa lo que dijese, Dumbledore rompió el silencio.

- Vamos a hacer un trato, Alec.- El muchacho lo miró curiosamente.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato?

- Yo te enseñaré, pero no entrarás en otro "frenesí" de estudio, como lo has llamado. No creas que no he notado lo delgado que estás y lo cansado que parecías cuando volví. No necesito que Twinkle me diga que no has estado comiendo bien o que no has dormido todo lo que debías. Así que, ¿trato?- Harry asintió.

- Claro yayo.

Los libros eran fantásticos, pero recibir lecciones del propio Dumbledore sería mucho mejor. Entonces él no pudo evitar pensar sobre que dirían los otros, ¿no sospecharían sobre lo que había pasado? Ya era extraño con quince, y ellos creían que era mucho más joven. Cuando expresó sus pensamientos, Dumbledore se encogió de hombros tan solo.

- Ahora eres un miembro de la familia, los Dumbledore siempre han sido poderosos y será fácil de explicar.- Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y entonces volvió a hablar, su tono duro volvía a estar presente.- Y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, estás castigado.- Harry parpadeó.- Puedo comprender por qué ha pasado, pero eso no cambia el hecho que tomaste riesgos muy tontos; estarás ayudando a Twinkle con sus quehaceres durante una semana ¿entendido?

Harry parpadeó, asintiendo despacio otra vez, y entonces, apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. El estar castigado no podía ser muy divertido, pero tan solo el hecho que alguien se había molestado en buscar un castigo en vez de encerrarlo en el armario era un buen cambio. Parecía que realmente le importaba a Dumbledore, y no sería tan malo, después de todo la elfina era bastante divertida.

Moviéndose un poco en los brazos de Dumbledore, Harry se apoyó otra vez en los brazos del hombre. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, a tener a alguien a quien realmente le importabas; alguien que le importaba abrazarte cuando necesitabas consuelo o de regañarlo cuando hacías algo mal. Era un buen cambio el saber que todo lo que Dumbledore hiciera no sería por miedo igual que sus parientes, sino porque pensó que era lo mejor para él.

El viejo director miró con ternura como el niño que se hallaba en sus brazos entraba en un pacífico letargo. Riéndose suavemente, el anciano se movió un poco para que Harry estuviera tumbado cómodamente contra algunas almohadas. Entonces se puso en pie y volvió a trabajar.

Todo estuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, pero entonces un golpe suave interrumpió su trabajo. Mirando a Harry para asegurarse que todavía estaba dormido, se puso en pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Snape y McGonagall estaban de pie, esperando pacientemente a ser reconocidos. Pero en vez de invitarlos a entrar, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Lo siento, pero Alec y yo hemos tenido una discusión bastante cansada, y se ha dormido. No quiero despertarlo.- Ambos maestros asintieron comprendiendo. Snape lo miró cuidadosamente.

- ¿Sabes como lo hizo?- Dumbledore se encogió de hombros ligeramente, mientras parecía un poco pensativo.

- Me lo ha dicho, sí, pero aún intento saber cuando de ello era pura suerte. Cuando estuve en el Ministerio, miró mis libros, y unos cuantos trataban sobre encantos de protección. Dice que tan solo cogió uno y lo probó.- Snape lo miró sin creérselo.

- Eso es imposible para un niño.- Dumbledore sonrió burlonamente.

- Lo sé.- McGonagall parpadeó ligeramente.

- Albus, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una varita.- El viejo director se encogió de hombros.

- No tiene.- Antes de que pueda decir algo, continuó.- Creo que cuando escuchó que había mortífagos que atacaban la casa, tan solo deseó el poder protegernos. Vosotros sabéis que cuando los niños desean algo, tienden a usar la magia para lograrlo.- McGonagall se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Sí, sí… pero Albus, normalmente los niños usan pequeños hechizos convocadores o hechizos levitativos que son los fáciles; ser capaz de usar hechizos protectores a una edad tan joven significa que será…

- Muy poderoso.- Dumbledore estaba muy contento con él mismo, y ambos maestros asumieron que estaba tan feliz por tener un niño tan dotado a su cuidado. Antes de que pudieran comentar algo más, la puerta se abrió detrás del director y unos brazos pequeños rodearon la espalda de Dumbledore que sonrió con ternura hacía al muchacho.- ¿Has tenido una buena siesta, niño?- Harry tan solo asintió.

- Sí, yayo, perdona por haberme dormido sobre ti.- El viejo director se rió entre dientes.

- No te preocupes, niño, no pasa nada.- McGonagall se agachó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Alec?

- Mucho mejor, señora, gracias por preguntar.

La mujer se rió entre dientes, pero el niño estaba mirando al maestro de pociones que tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara. Ya que el niño estaba mirándolo, y Dumbledore quería hablar con McGonagall, cabeceó al muchacho.

- ¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez, Alexander?- La cara de Harry se alumbró y miró a Dumbledore suplicante. El anciano le sonrió.

- Sí, sí, puedes ir, no tienes por qué mirarme de esa forma, con tal de que estés con Twinkle media hora antes del almuerzo y la ayudes…- Alec sonrió abiertamente y dejó su brazo.

- Lo haré, yayo. Hasta luego.

El muchacho salió corriendo hacía el otro hombre y cogió su mano mientras lo arrastraba de allí, ignorando las quejas del maestro por tratarse así, aún cuando no estaba haciendo nada para que Alec soltara su mano.

Dumbledore y McGonagall los miraron divertidos hasta que desaparecieron en la esquina, entonces el anciano negó con la cabeza.

- Es un hecho, ahora sé seguro que le ha hecho algo a Severus.- Minerva se rió.

- De hecho, ¿Quién habría pensado que el viejo Slytherin tendría predilección por ese niño?- El director asintió, sus ojos centelleando ante la ironía.

- ¿Quién lo habría pensado?- Entonces se giró y abrió la puerta.- ¿Qué tal un poco de té, Minerva? Tienes que decirme aún el porqué estás aquí.- La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- Por nada especial, ya sabes como es Fudge.


	23. Pesadillas

23.- Pesadillas

Los días pasaron rápidamente y aún cuando Dumbledore todavía necesitaba de vez en cuando ir al Ministerio, siempre trataba de tener unas horas libres para pasarlas con Harry. Snape y McGonagall hicieron todo lo que pudieron para ayudarlo, y trabajaron aún más duro que antes para asegurarse que podía pasar tiempo con el chico.

Harry también estaba feliz con los nuevos arreglos. Cuando Dumbledore estaba en casa, el anciano buscaba tiempo para enseñarle muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con el duelo. Cuando no estaba, Harry o trabajaba en lo Dumbledore le había enseñado, leía o bien dormía, poniéndose al día de todas las horas de sueño que perdía durante la noche debido a sus pesadillas constantes. No importaba lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre confiar, Harry no le había dicho sobre las pesadillas que aún tenía sobre Cedric y sus padres culpándolo por lo que les había pasado. Ponía hechizos de silencio constantemente, intentando asegurarse que no eran muy obvios ya que sabía que el director estaría bastante enfadado con él si lo supiera. Su habitación estaba bastante cerca de la del director y sabía que si no ponía esos hechizos el hombre se despertaría, y Harry sabía que necesitaba dormir. También sabía que Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo con él y que estaría en bastantes problemas si llegaba a averiguarlo. Aún así, consideraba que merecía tomar el riesgo.

Desgraciadamente para él, fue descubierto. Una noche, Dumbledore había vuelto tarde a cada después de una reunión en el Ministerio. De camino a su cuarto, decidió inspeccionar a su nieto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación del muchacho, la escena que le saludó le hizo dejar caer la capa que había estado llevando y se apresuró dentro del cuarto. En cuanto entró, los gimoteos aterrados de Harry llegaron a sus oídos y que lo hicieron apresurarse aún más por llegar a su lado.

Sentándose al lado del niño, lo sentó suavemente y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras notaba que ya se había despertado. Frotando su espalda suavemente, Dumbledore comenzó a hablarle suavemente en la oreja, mientras trataba de parar su miedo.

Necesitó aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que Harry se relajara bastante como para que Dumbledore lo sacara de su abrazo y lo apoyara contra sus almohadas. Harry miró su cara seria y gimió.

- Creo que estoy en problemas.- Dumbledore no parecía divertido.

- Sí, lo estás. Pero primero quiero saber durante cuanto tiempo ha estado pasando esto.- Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente; pensó que sería más fácil intentar y recordar que anoche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, pero conociendo al director no le gustaría esa respuesta, así que prefirió quedarse callado. El viejo director entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Así que tengo que asumir que esto ha estado pasando por bastante tiempo? ¿Y todo este tiempo has estado poniendo hechizos de silencio alrededor del cuarto?

Alec asintió renuentemente, pero no intentó explicarse; probablemente habría incomodado todavía más al director. Dumbledore debatió si debía intentar extraer más información o bien aceptar la respuesta. Al final, decidió que esperaría a que Harry le viniera; así sería mejor.

- Estás castigado.- Harry asintió ligeramente; lo había estado esperando.- No te permiten dejar la habitación excepto cuando vas a comer y te estoy enseñando, ¿entendido?- Harry suspiró, habría preferido ayudar a Twinkle de nuevo pero ante la mirada dura que le estaba dando su abuelo, asintió.

- Sí, yayo.- Dumbledore se puso en pie y lo arropó.

- Y ningún otro hechizo de silencio, Alec.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Dumbledore no le dio la posibilidad de contestarle. Con un movimiento de varita, el anciano director quitó los hechizos que había en la habitación y se marchó.

Los próximos días fueron duros para ambos. Incluso cuando estaba confinado en su habitación, Dumbledore se aseguraba que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer; entre leer y los deberes, el muchacho no se aburría. La única cosa que extrañaba eran sus partidas de ajedrez con el profesor Snape. El hombre aparentemente había disfrutado de sus partidas y cada dos o tres días se pasaba para jugar una. Por otro lado, las pesadillas continuaron en su apogeo. Había tratado de poner un hechizo de silencio en su habitación, pero Dumbledore había puesto un hechizo para avisarle siempre que lo intentara. Decir que el hombre había estado enfadado habría sido una subestimación; le había gritado durante minutos y luego le había amenazado con darle unos azotes, si importar que edad tuviera realmente Harry, y puesto que conocía que el hombre cumpliría su amenaza, decidió tomar el camino seguro y dejar de hechizar su cuarto. Eso significó que ambos pasaban como mínimo dos horas despiertos, Dumbledore confortando al muchacho después de tener otra pesadilla. Al cabo de una semana, estaban agotados. Dumbledore tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que no podía recuperar horas de sueño, y Alec se negaba a dormir si el director no hacía lo mismo, o no era capaz. Los profesores Snape y McGonagall así como Sirius y Remus algo más tarde, se ofrecieron a quedarse por la noche y ayudarlos, ya que Harry tenía pesadillas todas las noches, pero ambos se negaron. Muy a menudo Harry se despertaba gritando el nombre de Cedric y eso sería demasiado sospechoso.

A causa del cansancio había discusiones interminables entre el director y el estudiante.

- ¡Pero yayo, si pusiera un hechizo de silencio en mi habitación, no te despertaría!- Dumbledore asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Exactamente por eso, no quiero que estés solo durante tus pesadillas.- Harry suspiró frustrado.

- Pero necesitas descansar.

- Cierto, pero tu estado emocional es más importante que unas cuantas horas de sueño.- Ahora Harry lo miraba fastidiado.

- Puedo dormir durante el día, mientras que tú estás fuera. Y mi estado emocional se encuentra bien.- Dumbledore lo miró sin poder creérselo.

- Claro, por eso tienes pesadillas todas las noches.

Harry estaba a punto de volver a contestarle cuando la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse y entró McGonagall, seguida por Snape que cerró la puerta. La mujer los miró de forma vacilante.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Podíamos oíros gritar desde la entrada.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y Alec se hundió en su silla.

- Estábamos teniendo un pequeño desacuerdo.- Snape alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ligero?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Aún cuando los maestros sabían que Ale estaba castigado y que tenía pesadillas, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasado. Dumbledore no les había explicado lo de los hechizos de silencio.

Snape, viendo que no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna, se giró a Harry, y le dio una mirada dura.

- ¿Todavía estás castigado?- Harry se encogió de hombros y miró al director que todavía lo miraba atentamente, de forma interrogativa. Contestando a su pregunta silenciosa, Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

- Primero, quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver a repetirlo.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Pero ya…- La voz afilada de Dumbledore lo cortó.

- Alexander Dumbledore, esto no está abierto a discusión, o me lo prometes, o permanecerás castigado hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.- Ambos se miraron atentamente por un buen rato, pero al fin, Harry no tuvo otra opción más que ceder.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo, qué?- Harry lo miró fastidiado.

- De acuerdo, no volveré a poner hechizos de silencio alrededor de mi habitación, ¿feliz?- Dumbledore estrechó los ojos.

- Alec.- El muchacho bajó la cabeza, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

- Lo siento.- Los dos se quedaron silenciosos por unos momentos antes de que Dumbledore asintiera.

- Muy bien, puedes ir. Pero recuerda hacer el ensayo que te dije. Te veré en la cena.- Harry suspiró aliviado y asintió.

- Hasta luego, yayo.


	24. Romperse

24.- Romperse I

Después de unas cuantas noches más, Dumbledore estaba sentándose en la cama de Harry, confortándolo después de una pesadilla realmente mala. El chiquillo estaba temblando, agarrándose con fuerza al director mientras el hombre trataba de tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves y caricias mansas. Un golpe suave en la puerta le hizo parar por un segundo. Eran las tres de la mañana y no estaba esperando a nadie. Sabiendo que debía ser algo importante si trataban de encontrarlo a esas horas, trató se separar los brazos de Harry de su cuello, pero el niño se negó a moverse. Al final, Dumbledore murmuró un hechizo de levitación y acunó a Harry contra su pecho mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Se sobresaltó bastante cuando descubrió a Severus allí de pie. El hombre parecía más pálido de lo usual y había estado a punto de volver a llamar. Dándose cuenta del humor del hombre, Dumbledore le hizo señas para que pasara.

- Entra Severus. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- El hombre entró pero no cerró la puerta, mientras miraba al niño que se encontraba en los brazos del director con cuidado.

- Ha habido un ataque mortífago, te necesitan en el Ministerio.- Dumbledore frunció el ceño, mirando al niño que se encontraba apretado contra su pecho. Harry todavía estaba llorando suavemente y no parecía consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Negando con la cabeza el anciano suspiró.

- No puedo ir ahora mismo, Severus.- El hombre lo miró ansiosamente.

- Odio tener que insistir, Albus, pero Flitwick ha resultado herido y necesitan tu ayuda.- Ya que el director todavía parecía indeciso, el joven hizo señas hacía el muchacho.- Yo me quedaré con él y me aseguraré que vuelva a dormirse.- El anciano parecía indeciso, sabía que Harry lo necesitaba, pero si Severus estaba insistiendo para que fuera, las cosas debían ser muy serias. Al final, suspiró y se giró hacía su nieto.

- Alec, tengo que irme. El profesor Snape se quedará contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- El niño no contestó pero apartó sus brazos del cuello del anciano. Cuidadosamente, Dumbledore entregó el niño a Severus que inmediatamente lo envolvió en sus brazos dándole un abrazo consolador. El anciano miró un poco divertido como Harry se abrazó al hombre tal y como había estado abrazándose a él mismo y sonrió ligeramente. Acarició la cabeza del muchacho y miró al maestro.- Dale una poción durmiente cuando se haya tranquilizado, necesita dormir y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ha tenido un buen descanso.- Por no mencionar que pararía las pesadillas y por consiguiente Severus no averiguaría nada. El hombre asintió mientras alzaba un poco al niño en sus brazos.

- No te preocupes, Albus, lo haré. Pero realmente debes irte.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el director, Severus giró su atención al niño que tenía en sus brazos. Suspirando, se sentó en la cama y colocó a Alec cómodamente en su regazo. Acunándolo más cerca, empezó a mecerlo, mientras le hablaba suavemente al oído. Tenía suerte que sus propios Slytherins siempre venían a él para recibir consuelo, sino, no habría sabido que era lo que debía hacer. Y este niño era sencillamente como cualquier primer año Slytherin y por eso a Severus no le importó calmarlo tras sus pesadillas. Al final, Alec se relajó contra él mientras enterraba su cabeza en su cuello. Una vez que la respiración del niño era regular, Severus lo empujó un poco para ver si estaba dormido. Se sorprendió al verlo completamente despierto, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

- ¿Mejor ahora, Alec?- El niño se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió.

- Sí, gracias, señor.- Snape se rió suavemente.

- No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte.- Entonces acarició cuidadosamente el pelo del niño.- ¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla?- Alec se tensó en sus brazos e intentó salir de ellos. Frunciendo el ceño, el maestro de Pociones lo sostuvo suavemente y le habló con suavidad.- Está bien, niño, no tienes por qué decírmelo, aunque te sentirías mejor.- El chiquillo negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, aterrado al pensar en lo que haría el hombre si se lo dijera. Suspirando Severus se puso en pie y colocó al niño en la cama.- Muy bien, pero si no puedes explicárselo a otras personas, entonces deberías tal vez escribirlo. No es bueno guardarlo todo dentro, lo mejor es sacarlo fuera.

Dejando atrás al pensativo muchacho, salió de la habitación y fue a conseguir una poción durmiente de la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando volvió, el niño estaba sentado en la cama, obviamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Apenas miró Snape cuando le ofreció la poción y se durmió antes de incluso haber acabado de beberla.

Harry parpadeó cansadamente, podía decir que había dormido durante mucho tiempo, porque el sol de la tarde había logrado despertarlo. Se sentó frotándose los ojos y notó que estaba solo en su habitación. Se estiró y se puso en pie, para ir al cuarto de baño a limpiarse. Media hora más tarde, Alec entró en la cocina donde una elfina feliz estaba preparando la cena. La pequeña le sonrió cuando lo notó.

- ¿Ha dormido bien, amo Alexander?- El muchacho asintió ligeramente y se sentó en la mesa.

- Sí, ¿está el yayo en casa?- Twinkle se giró un poco sometida.

- No, joven amo, me pidió que le dijera que lo más seguro es que hoy llegue tarde.

Harry asintió y aceptó la taza caliente de té. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. Alec estaba pensando aún lo que Snape le había dicho la noche antes. Sus pesadillas sobre la tercera prueba se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, todas las noches veía a Cedric ser asesinado y aunque las palabras de Dumbledore estaban comenzando a tener efecto, ya estaba cansado de estas pesadillas que plagaban sus sueños. Suspirando, bebió a sorbos su taza, saboreando el cálido líquido.

Quizás Snape tenía razón, quizá debía hablarlo con alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Solo tenía a Dumbledore para hablar y realmente no se sentía cómodo al pensarlo. No que no confiara en el hombre… bien, confió tanto como podía en esos momentos, pero hablar con el director no había ayudado con anterioridad y no creía que iba ayudar ahora.

En lo más profundo sabía por qué no ayudaría. Mientras que confiaba en el hombre lo suficiente para decirle lo que había pasado, no para explicarle lo que había sentido y ese era el auténtico problema. Necesitaba tratar con lo que él sentía. Quizá debía hacer lo que Snape le había dicho que hiciera, tal vez si escribía sus sentimientos, ayudaría. Suspirando, el muchacho se puso en pie y asintió a Twinkle cuando dejó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Merecía la pena intentarlo, no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba.

El niño se sintió en el escritorio y cogió uno de los trozos de pergamino y una pluma. Se sentó allí, mirando la página en blanco y preguntándose como debía comenzar. Suspirando, zambulló la pluma en la tinta y muy cuidadosamente comenzó a escribir, explicando al silencioso pergamino lo que había pasado durante el torneo. Llegó al momento en el que Cedric y él habían estado discutiendo sobre la copa y paró. Eso no ayudaba, no necesitaba recordar lo que había pasado: ya sabía que era lo que había pasado. Necesitaba apuntar por qué había hecho lo que había hecho y que era lo que había sentido haciéndolo. Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a describir como se había sentido cuando Cedric le ofreció la copa, como se había sentido tentado a cogerla solo, como su sentido del honor lo había detenido de hacerlo y lo bien que se había sentido cuando el otro chico había aceptado coger la copa con él.

Despacio, Harry describió todo lo que había pasado: se obligó incluso a escribir las palabras que le habían atormentado en sus pesadillas "Mata al que sobra". Durante unos veinte minutos escribió con enfado al trozo de papel como Cedric no había sido un sobrante y como odiaba a Colagusano y a Voldemort por esas palabras. Cuando comenzó a describir el dolor del Cruciatas, estaba temblando, las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Pero las secó, necesitaba sacarlo fuera, ahora que había comenzado no podía parar. La felicidad y el dolor que había sentido cuando vio a sus padres, la traición y el alivio que había experimentado en la oficina de Moody, la rabia hacía el Ministro por no creerlo, el sentimiento de perdida cuando habían obligado a Sirius a irse, el enfado con Dumbledore por obligarle a volver con los Dursley, y finalmente la apatía en la que había entrado, estaba todo en ese pergamino. Cuando llegó a la parte de los Dursley, estaba llorando y sus manos temblaban tanto que le era realmente difícil el escribir, el pergamino estaba lleno de tinta. Por un segundo trató de tranquilizarse, pero entonces notó que no quería tranquilizarse, estaba enfadado, herido y quería que todos esos sentimientos salieran. Permitió que su enfado saliera por fin, se puso en pie y recogió la silla y la lanzó contra la pared. Se encontraba más allá del autocontrol, necesitaba romper algo y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. No se preocupó de lo que cogía, comenzó a romperlo todo a su paso. Cuando aquello no fue bastante, el muchacho comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba para que el mundo entero se enterara de lo mucho que odiaba a Voldemort y Colagusano e incluso los Dursley.

Le tomó casi dos horas el poder tranquilizarse. Su cara estaba roja, llena de lágrimas. Todavía temblaba y tenía problemas para respirar. Sintiéndose extrañamente vacío, se derrumbó contra la pared y se hundió hasta que estuviera sentado, examinando la habitación destruida. Cerrando sus ojos rojos, comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez fue de forma silenciosa. Se había agotado toda su rabia, ahora lloraba de dolor y soledad, hasta que se durmió totalmente exhausto.


	25. Romperse II

25.- Romperse II

Dumbledore estaba exhausto cuando entró a su casa más tarde se mismo día: había tratado de tranquilizar a todo el mundo intentado vigilar a sus profesores y averiguar exactamente que era lo que había pasado. No había sido un gran ataque, pero no era un secreto que los Flitwicks eran muy leales a él y los mortífagos habían tratado de eliminar esa amenaza. Por suerte, Filius, no eran un maestro de encantamientos por nada y había logrado aguantarlos el suficiente tiempo para que llegaran un grupo de aurors. Había costado bastante el ordenar todo eso y después había tenido que quedarse para interrogar a los dos mortífagos que habían logrado capturar. Por fin, Minerva le había enviado a casa mientras que los otros maestros trabajaban en los planes para asegurarse de que algo así no volviera a pasar. Le habría gustado quedarse, pero su subdirectora había sido inexorable. Silenciosamente el anciano se quitó su capa y la colgó en el vestíbulo. Se giró para ir hacía las escaleras, cuando casi atropelló a Twinkle, quien le había estado esperando aparentemente.

El director notó inmediatamente que algo había pasado, el pequeño ser no se estaba comportando con su felicidad habitual y en cambio lo miraba con sus orejas caídas y los ojos asustado. Frunciendo el ceño, el alto mago se arrodilló delante de ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Twinkle?- La elfina doméstica, se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo herméticamente.

- Oh, amo Dumbledore, es el amo Alexander. Estaba llorando y gritando, y Twinkle no sabía que hacer. Twinkle quería llamar al amo, pero Twinkle no sabía como.- Dumbledore se heló, sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la elfina doméstica. Dando ligeros golpecitos en su espalda, no pudo evitar la preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no vas a preparar una taza de té para mí mientras yo a ver a Alec?

Con un pequeño sollozo, Twinkle le dejó ir y se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina. No pensándoselo dos veces, Dumbledore subió a toda prisa las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Harry. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente en caso de que el muchacho estuviera dormido, y se asustó bastante por la vista que lo saludó. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera atravesado el cuarto. Las ventanas estaban rotas, los cristales por todas partes. No había ni un solo mueble que no estuviera destrozado o roto. Se habían rasgado las mantas y las sabanas y permanecían desordenadas en el suelo. Entrando en la habitación, se dio cuenta que no era debido a ningún tipo de magia, por lo que no había sido un accidente. Despacio, se adentró más en la oscura habitación, intentando determinar cuidadosamente donde estaba Harry y en que estado. El cristal crujió bajo sus pies, rompiendo el extraño silencio. Unos pasos más y el sonido cambió. Miró hacía abajo y notó que había pisado un trozo de pergamino que parecía haber sobrevivido a la destrucción. Frunciendo el ceño, el viejo mago se agachó y lo recogió, preguntándose que podía ser. Usando su varita para tener algo de luz comenzó a leerlo. Después de unos minutos, lo dejó caer asustado. Allí escrito, para que todos lo leyeran, estaban lo sucedido en la tercera prueba con mucho más detalle de lo que Harry jamás le había dicho. Echó una mirada por la habitación, y pudo ver varios trozos de pergamino, también llenos de escritura. Despacio, el anciano se agachó y comenzó a recogerlos. De vez en cuando leería unas líneas, pero se sentía incómodo haciéndolo. Estaban escritos los sentimientos de Harry y no pudo evitar el sentirse que estaba entrando en la mente del muchacho. Después de recoger todos los papeles, lo juntó y los puso en el escritorio que se había lanzado de unas de las paredes hasta el medio del cuarto.

Sabiendo que Harry debía de estar en alguna parte, el anciano iluminó un poco la habitación con su varita y lanzó una rápida mirada por el cuarto, mientras trataba de ignorar los muebles destrozados. Localizó la figura del niño en el suelo, cerca de una de las ventanas rotas. Estaba hecho un ovillo y estaba temblando de forma considerable. Intentando no hacer ruido, Dumbledore se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Alec?

Pero el muchacho estaba totalmente dormido. Su cara roja tenía huellas de lágrimas y su pelo estaba desordenado. Echó una mirada en la habitación y Dumbledore decidió llevarse a Harry con él: el niño parecía necesitar consuelo y él no pensaba dejarlo solo en ese momento. Murmurando un hechizo de levitación, recogió al adolescente y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. De camino a su habitación, vio a Twinkle, quien había estado esperándolo con una taza de té. Asintiendo, le hizo señas para que la elfina lo siguiera y se dirigió hacía su propio cuarto. Una vez allí, colocó al chiquillo en la cama y se giró hacía Twinkle, cogiendo la taza de sus manos.

- Gracias, Twinkle.- La elfina asintió y susurró muy bajito.

- ¿El joven amo estará bien?- El director miró al chiquillo durmiente durante mucho tiempo antes de negar con su cabeza ligeramente.

- No lo sé, Twinkle, realmente no lo sé.- Entonces, dirigiendo su atención a la elfina, le sonrió cansadamente.- Twinkle, necesito que traigas un pijama para Alec. No quiero que toques absolutamente nada más de la habitación, déjala tal y como está hasta que yo pueda hablar con él.

Twinkle asintió y desapareció rápidamente para hacer lo que le habían pedido. Cuando volvió, Dumbledore le pidió que se encargara de acostar al muchacho mientras él mismo se cambiaba de ropa. Diez minutos más tarde, regresó y encontró a Harry arropado en su cama. Sonriéndole a modo de gracias a la elfina que se había quedado hasta su retorno, entró en su cama y cogió a Harry en brazos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo de que estaría bien.

Cerrando los ojos, escuchó a Twinkle salir de la habitación con un suave "pop" y dejó por fin que su agotamiento lo reclamara, llevándolo a la oscuridad confortante del sueño.

Harry se sintió extrañamente en paz cuando se despertó. Por primera vez no había tenido pesadillas y pudo despertarse poco a poco, a la vez que disfrutaba del ambiente cálido y consolador que lo rodeaba. En su estado somnoliento, le tomó un rato comprender que se hallaba en los brazos de alguien. Cuando lo hizo, se tensó mientras trataba de averiguar quien era la figura que lo estaba sosteniendo. Intentó levantare, pero entonces unas manos mansas empujaron su cabeza otra vez hacía abajo y sintió una suave barba contra su mejilla de forma inmediata. Sonriendo suavemente, el muchacho se relajó contra el viejo director que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza ligeramente. Se estaba durmiendo otra vez cuando la voz mansa de su abuelo lo llamó.

- Alec.- No queriéndose mover aún, Harry enterró la cabeza en el hombro del director.- Vamos, Alec, despierta.- Pero el chiquillo tan solo negó con la cabeza y se apretó más contra el cálido cuerpo. El director se rió suavemente y comenzó a salir de los brazos del muchacho, ante el desagrado del muchacho.- Alec, necesito ir a mi oficina, hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

Resignado, el niño dejó ir al director y se hundió contra las almohadas, queriendo volver a dormirse. Suponiendo que podía permitir a Harry dormir un poco más, Dumbledore fue al baño y se vistió con túnicas azules y tras realizar sus necesidades, volvió a la habitación a despertar a Harry.

- Vamos Alec, debo ir a trabajar y no pienso dejarte fuera de mi vista hasta que hayamos tenido una buena charla.

Harry decidió abrir al fin sus ojos. Lo primero que notó, es que estaba en la habitación de Dumbledore en vez de en la suya. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, se preguntó el por qué. Ni un momento más tarde, le vino todo. Evitando la mirada de su abuelo, comenzó a ruborizarse ligeramente. ¿Cómo había podido romperse así? No debería haberlo hecho: había sido un idiota. Pero se sentía bien y eso era algo que no podía negar. El gran peso que había nublado su mente desde la tercera prueba había comenzado a desaparecer y comenzaba a sentir que todo tenía sentido. Mirando por fin, notó que Dumbledore había colocado una túnica para que se la pusiera y había un pequeño tubo de pasta dentífrica a su lado. Cogiendo la indirecta, se introdujo en el cuarto de baño para arreglarse durante el día.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, el director le estaba esperando. Silenciosamente se dirigieron a la oficina del hombre donde ya les estaba esperando el desayuno. Los dos comieron la deliciosa comida después de haberse perdido la cena del día anterior, de forma hambrienta. Una vez que acabaron, Dumbledore se colocó detrás del escritorio y comenzó a mirar su correo. Intentando encontrar algo que hacer, Harry notó que algunos de sus libros estaban en una mesa algo más pequeña y fue a donde estaban, feliz de saber que Dumbledore no iba a exigirle una explicación en ese momento.


	26. Consecuencia

26.- Consecuencia

Dos horas después, el silencio de la oficina se truncó cuando hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Alzando la vista, Harry y Dumbledore compartieron una mirada. El joven mago miró al director interrogativamente pero el anciano negó con su cabeza y se puso en pie. Caminó hacía la puerta, sintiendo los ojos de Alec sobre él, pero no se giró: sabía que tendría que haber ido al Ministerio, le estaban esperando, pero después de lo de anoche no podía dejar a Harry solo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los preocupados ojos dorados de Remus Lupin, el cual había estado a punto de volver a golpear. Con una mirada hacía el chiquillo, Dumbledore salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Remus frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Albus? Te hemos estado esperando en el Ministerio.- Mirando por momento la puerta cerrada, bajó la voz un poco más.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu nieto?- Cerrando los ojos cansadamente, Dumbledore se apoyó contra la puerta.

- Ayer se derrumbó, Remus. Las pesadillas le han estado afectando mucho, y al fin se rompió. Cuando ayer regresé, su habitación estaba destruida y él se encontraba en el suelo completamente agotado. Twinkle me dijo que había estado gritando durante bastante tiempo.- Con una voz triste añadió.- Una vez más, no estuve allí cuando me necesitó.- Remus lo miró con ojos preocupados. Poniendo una mano en el frágil hombro del mago, intentó confortarlo.

- No era tu culpa, Albus. No podías saber que esto iba a pasar.- El anciano se encogió un poco.

- Lo sé, Remus, pero no ayuda. Se supone que estoy cuidando de él: el debería poder confiar en mí, pero siempre que sucede una cosa de estas, estoy ocupado con otra osa, y no lo averiguo hasta que es demasiado tarde para poder ayudar.- El otro hombre no supo que contestar, por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio, dándole n poco de tiempo al anciano para componerse. Al final, Dumbledore se enderezó y le sonrió un poco.- Deberías regresar, Remus, o enviarán todavía a un mayor número de personas para ver que es lo que ocurre.- El otro mago asintió vacilantemente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vais a estar bien?- Albus asintió ligeramente.

- Sí, todavía debemos hablarlo. Quería darle un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse.- Remus asintió y se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo ante la voz del director.- Remus, ¿podrías decirle a Severus que venga esta tarde? Podría necesitar un poco de ayuda con Alec después de que hable con él, y él parece llevarse bien con el muchacho.- Remus levantó una ceja, ya había notado el extraño comportamiento del maestro de pociones hacía el niño.

- Sí, ya lo he notado. Me estaba preguntando que era lo que les había pasado, nunca había visto a Severus tan… afectuoso, al menos no así.- Dumbledore rió suavemente.

- No tengo ni idea, Remus. Ambos, Alec y él, son bastante tercos ante el tema. Y ellos no es que actúen mucho recíprocamente, se pasan el tiempo jugando al ajedrez. Quizá es por eso que Severus le ha tomado cariño al muchacho, porque no haba mucho y no espera gran cosa de él.- Remus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- Podrías tener razón, no muchas personas escogen estar en compañía de Severus sin querer nada a cambio.

Dumbledore asintió, una expresión de dolor en su rostro, sabía que fue uno de aquellos que querían cosas de él, lo que lo cambió. Remus asintió y se marchó al fin. Dumbledore esperó unos minutos para componerse y entonces abrió la puerta y volvió a entrar en la oficina.

Harry todavía estaba sentado en su silla, pero había cerrado el libro y había estado mirando por la ventana. Dumbledore estaba a punto de sentarse otra vez detrás de su escritorio cuando una suave voz infantil lo detuvo.

- Lo que pasó ayer no era culpa tuya, ya lo sabes.- Albus se detuvo y lo miró atentamente.

- No deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas las conversaciones de los demás.- Harry se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la ventana.

- Lo siento.- Dumbledore levantó una ceja.

- En realidad no lo sientes.- Suspirando, Harry se giró a mirarlo al fin.

- No, no lo siento. Deseo que no hablaras sobre mí con otras personas si yo no estoy allí.- El anciano negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Mirando un instante al niño, asintió ligeramente.

- No puedo prometer que no lo haré, pero lo intentaré.- No dándole una oportunidad para contestar, volvió a hablar rápidamente.- ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó ayer?- Suspirando, Harry se puso en pie y se acercó al hombre. Apoyándose contra el escritorio, miró pensativamente hacía la ventana. Se quedaron silenciosos durante un rato, y entonces el adolescente comenzó a hablar.

- Sabes que las pesadillas me han estado molestando bastante. Con tu ayuda están mejorando, pero solo hay una cierta cantidad que puedo aguantar. La noche que me dejaste con el profesor Snape, él me preguntó sobre que eran mis pesadillas. Obviamente me negué a decírselo, y él me dijo que debería hablar sobre ellas. Que debería explicarlo todo.- Dumbledore alzó una ceja y lo miró atentamente.

- Creía que era eso lo que hacíamos cuando hablamos después de las pesadillas.- Alec lo miró un poco incómodo.

- Bien, yo lo hacía, en cierta forma.- No dándole tiempo para contestar, continuó.- Siempre te digo que es lo que sucede en las pesadillas, pero no te he dicho como me siento con respecto a ellas. Creo que eso es lo que más me molesta. No lo que veo, sino lo que me hacen sentir.- Dumbledore asintió entendiendo, y permitió que Harry continuara su explicación.- Así que yo supuse que debía hablar sobre eso con alguien, pero no había nadie para hablar. Bien, estás tú, pero yo no… quiero decir, yo no puedo… yo…- Dumbledore le puso una mano en el brazo de forma tranquilizante.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo.- Harry tragó y continuó.

- Recordé que el Profesor Snape me dijo que si no podía explicárselo a alguien, debería tratar de escribirlo. Creí que era una buena idea y eso fue lo que hice. Aunque perdí mi carácter.- Dumbledore asintió y lo miró seriamente.

- Vi los pergaminos. Desearía que no hicieras algo así cuando estás solo. Entiendo tu necesidad de tratar con todo esto solo, pero era peligroso. Alec, te derrumbaste completamente.- El muchacho asintió.

- Lo sé. Solo es que lo quise intentar y sacarlo todo fuera, y una vez comencé, no pude parar.

El director se puso en pie y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, Harry que tomaba todo el consuelo que podía del que el director estaba dándole. Al fin, Dumbledore le besó en la frente ligeramente y se apartó.

- Me gustaría leer esos pergaminos. No quise hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero me ayudaría a entenderte mejor.

Harry lo miró de forma vacilante. Aquello era muy personal. ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en Dumbledore como para permitirle leer el como se sentía? Por otro lado, si no confiaba en Dumbledore ¿en quien iba a confiar? Snape estaba fuera de cuestión, mientras que le había comenzado a gustar el hombre, no confiaría en él con algo así después de todos esos años en los que lo había humillado. Sirius no lo entendería, era demasiado infantil. Remus ayudaría, pero ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas convirtiéndose en hombre lobo una vez al mes, no sería justo para él. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos, pero no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para ayudarlo. Tanto como aborrecía admitirlo, solo un adulto podría entenderlo y de todos los adultos, Dumbledore era la mejor opción.

Suspirando, asintió. El director podía ver que el muchacho no estaba seguro, pero no lo apretó. Estaba contento con la pequeña confianza que le tenía el niño y por ahora sería suficiente.

Mirando el reloj, notó que era la hora de almorzar y sacó al muchacho de la oficina, intentando asegurarse que tendría una buena comida después de lo sucedido el día anterior.


	27. Acercándose a Severus

27.- Acercándose a Severus.

Casi habían acabado el almuerzo cuando el hombre moreno entró. Los dos Dumbledore lo miraron y se sorprendieron al ver un ceño angustiado en la cara del hombre. Severus nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a Albus. El director no pudo evitar el maravillarse una vez más por como su maestro de pociones había tomado tal cariño al muchacho, considerando que lo había odiado durante años. El mago más joven sonrió a su antiguo profesor.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

El hombre no le contesto, en vez de eso, se paró justo delante del adolescente y lo miró cuidadosamente, notando l paz antinatural en sus ojos. Sabía como el muchacho se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, él mismo se había derrumbado unas veces. Poniendo una mano confortante en el brazo del niño, lo apretó suavemente antes de girarse hacía Dumbledore.

- Remus me ha dicho lo que ha pasado.- Lanzándole una mirada a Alec, añadió.- Me dijo que me necesitabas aquí.- El anciano asintió y le sonrió.

- Sí, tengo que mirar unas cuantas cosas y creo que sería mejor si Alec no está conmigo mientras lo hago.

Severus vio que el adolescente palidecía y se preguntó que era lo que había estado hablando con el director. En lugar de intentar averiguarlo y exigir una explicación, el hombre tan solo asintió. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría una explicación antes o después. Dumbledore se puso en pie rápidamente y después de darle un beso al muchacho en la cabeza, salió tranquilamente del cuarto. Snape esperó hasta que se cerrara la puerta tras el mago para mirar al niño. El chiquillo estaba jugando con la comida, parecía que había perdido el apetito.

- Alexander, ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálido.- Harry parpadeó y miró la cara preocupada.

- Estoy bien, señor.- Moviendo una silla, el hombre lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer?- Harry lo miró por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

- No hay mucho que decir. No me atrevía a hablar sobre las pesadillas con mi abuelo por lo que tomé su sugerencia de escribirlo, se me salió del control y me derrumbé.

Snape frunció el ceño pero asintió, sin exigir una explicación más detallada. Podía decir que el muchacho tenía problemas de confianza serios, lo había notado en el momento en el que había comenzado a hablar con él, pero siempre había asumido que confiaba completamente en Dumbledore. Obviamente se había equivocado, el niño confió en Dumbledore más que en nadie más, pero no con todo. Suspirando, el mago dejó que se apartara el tema e hizo señas a la comida con la que Harry había estado jugando.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso?- Alec miró su plato sorprendido, no había notado ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo. Suspirando, soltó su tenedor y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no tengo hambre.- Severus lo miró.

- Debes comer más.- Harry resopló y lo miró intensamente, mientras se preguntaba si iba a salir ileso con el siguiente comentario.

- Vaya quien va hablar. ¿Te has mirado últimamente en un espejo?

Snape lo miró sorprendido por un momento. El niño siempre había sido muy respetuoso hacía él desde el primer día. Parecía que tenía miedo de enfadarlo y siempre se comportaba perfectamente. Mirándolo atentamente, pudo ver que el muchacho estaba esperando su respuesta, de repente, supo que su futura relación se basaría en la respuesta que le diera ahora. Si se enfadaba con el muchacho, seguirían siendo amigos distantes, con tan solo el director como enlace. Si respondía con familiaridad, se volverían más cercanos. Por una vez en su vida, siguió lo que le dictaba el corazón y dejó caer las máscaras. Sonriendo suavemente, le guiñó un ojo al sobresaltado muchacho.

- Touché.

Harry se rió entre dientes ligeramente y se puso en pie, le dio un abrazo rápido al hombre y fue a sentarse en el sofá preparado para jugar al ajedrez. Snape lo miró con ternura por un momento. Sería bueno tener a alguien que le gustara además de Dumbledore. Sonriendo ligeramente, el hombre se puso de pie, y fue a sentarse en el asiento opuesto al muchacho.

- ¿Negras o blancas?

Cuando Dumbledore volvió varias horas más tarde, los encontró en el sofá leyendo. A su sorpresa, Alec estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del maestro de pociones. Sonriendo suavemente, el mago anciano se sentó en el sillón que se hallaba justo delante del sofá. Severus fue el primero que lo notó.

- Hola, Albus.

En su regazo, Harry miró a su abuelo con un ceño angustiado. Dumbledore notó su mirada y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Alec se relajó ligeramente, y el director devolvió su atención a su profesor de pociones.

- Gracias por quedarte con Alec, Severus.- El hombre más joven se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente, sorprendiendo al director todavía más.

- No me resulta ningún problema el cuidar de Alec, Albus.- El anciano sonrió con tristeza.

- Sí, lo sé.- Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran cuestionar su tono de voz, añadió- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros Severus?- Mirando su reloj, el maestro de pociones suspiró.

- Me encantaría, Albus, pero debo irme. Había planeado wolfbane hoy y si no empiezo ahora, no podré dormir mucho.- Dumbledore asintió comprendiendo mientras que Alec se sentó, permitiéndole a su profesor ponerse de pie y estirarse. Recogiendo su capa, Severus alborotó ligeramente el pelo del adolescente.

- Te veré en unos días, Alec, pórtate bien.- Harry puso una mirada exasperada, pero asintió. Dumbledore miró divertido su interacción y le sonrió al mago más joven cuando le dijo adiós. Una vez estaban los dos solos, Dumbledore se giró y miró a Harry con ojos centelleantes.

- Todavía no puedo entender como lo has hecho.- El muchacho sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

- Realmente no lo sé. Tan solo es que me siento cómodo en su presencia, tan raro como pueda sonar. Puede ser muy protector.- Dumbledore asintió y Harry añadió, con un tono de voz algo más oscuro.- ¿Leíste los pergaminos?- La expresión del hombre se puso seria y fue a sentarse al lado del muchacho.

- Sí, lo hice.- Acercó al muchacho contra su pecho.- Deseo el poderme llevar todos esos sentimientos, pero tan solo puedo intentarlo y ayudarte a superarlos. La muerte de Cedric fue un infortunio, pero no era, en ningún sentido, tu culpa.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Pero le dije que cogiera la copa conmigo.- Dumbledore asintió.

- Pero tú no le obligaste a aceptar. Necesitas intentar dejar de pensar que todo lo que sucede se encuentra en tu control. Todos tenemos nuestras propias mentes. Podemos controlar muchas cosas, pero Alec, las personas son lo más difícil. Tienen la tendencia de pensar por si mismo.- Harry no pudo evitar el sonreir ligeramente, pero Dumbledore pudo ver que no lo creía. Entrecerrando sus ojos decidió tomar otro camino.- Dime Alec, ¿culpas a tu padrino por las muertes de tus padres?- Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que no! Él no los mató.- Albus negó con la cabeza.

- El les sugirió que cambiaran los guardasecretos, llevándolos directamente a sus muertes.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- No era su culpa; no sabía que…

Despacio, se detuvo y de repente vio lo que Dumbledore quería decir. Sirius había estado en la misma situación en la que él estaba ahora. Su decisión tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de dos personas, y aún así Harry podía ver claramente que no había sido su culpa. Pero si Sirius no tenía la culpa, entonces él tampoco tenerla. Dumbledore, dándose cuente de los pensamientos desconcertados que atravesaban la mente del muchacho, lo acercó a él.

- Vamos Alec, es hora de cenar y entonces te tomarás un baño caliente, y después a la cama.

Harry asintió aturdido, mientras permitía ser arrastrado hacía la mesa. Sus pensamientos eran un completo lío, pero la conversación constante del director no le permitió pensar mucho en lo que habían estado hablando antes. Sospechaba que era eso exactamente lo que quería el hombre, pero ahora podía aceptarlo, ya tendría tiempo para sus pensamientos confusos más tarde. Dumbledore se aseguró que el chiquillo comiera bastante, y entonces le dejo tomar un baño durante media hora. Cuando el niño salio, estaba algo más tranquilo, pero el viejo director no quería arriesgare. Llevando al adolescente somnoliento a su habitación, lo colocó en la cama y le dio una poción durmiente. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en todo eso al día siguiente.


	28. Cumpleaños I

28.- Cumpleaños I

Después de unos días, a Alec se le permitió el volver a su propio cuarto al fin. Dumbledore había permanecido mucho tiempo en casa, y a menudo hablaban de la tercera prueba, centrándose más en como se sentía el niño que en el propio acontecimiento. Las pesadillas al fin iban mejorando y ahora solo lo atormentaban cada tres o cuatro noches.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a Harry de su pacífico sueño. Parpadeando ligeramente, miró y vio la forma borrosa de su abuelo que se agachaba a su lado. El hecho en si era bastante raro ya que Dumbledore le permitía dormir tanto como quiso, pero la gran sonrisa en la cara del anciano lo convenció de que estaba pasando algo.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que hoy no era su cumpleaños. De hecho, el día anterior había comprendido que hacía cuatro días que tenía quince años y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Sentándose en la cama, miró al director que en ese momento estaba mirando en el cajón de su ropa, aparentemente escogiendo algo.

- Mmm… Yayo, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.- El anciano ni siquiera lo miró.

- Ya lo sé, mi muchacho, pero no podíamos celebrarlo en su día, por razones obvias, así que digo que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Alec lo miró estupefacto durante un buen rato, pero las semanas que había estado allí le habían enseñado que el hombre normalmente conseguía lo que él quería. Además, sería agradable el celebrar su cumpleaños con alguien que se preocupaba por él. ¿Cuál era el problema? Después de todo ni tan siquiera iban a celebrar su "quinceavo" cumpleaños, sino más bien su undécimo. Riéndose de esto, sonrió alegremente a Dumbledore cuando regresó a su lado con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul.

- Aquí tienes niño. Vistete y ven abajo, los invitados llegarán pronto.- Harry lo miró asustado.

- ¿Invitados?

Pero el anciano ya se había ido de la habitación. Negando con la cabeza, Harry se vistió rápidamente. No sabía que era lo que el anciano había planeado, pero también podía descubrirlo.

Una vez se aseguro que todo estuviera en su sitio, dejó la habitación y se dirigió al piso inferior, donde Dumbledore ya lo estaba esperando para desayunar. El desayuno pasó rápido mientras hablaban amistosamente, a la vez que Harry trataba de descubrir algo de lo que iban a hacer de la boca del mago anciano, pero Dumbledore tan solo sonrió y le preguntó si quería un poco más de comida. Mientras Harry parecía estar mucho mejor, todavía estaba muy delgado y Dumbledore utilizaba cada oportunidad en la que el chiquillo estaba de buen humor para probar de engordarlo un poco. Casi habían comenzado a levantarse cuando Twinkle entró casi saltando por las paredes. Ella sonrió abiertamente al muchacho.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Amo Alexander!- El niño le sonrió y la abrazó brevemente.

- Gracias, Twinkle.- Entonces la elfina se giró a Dumbledore que había estado mirándolos divertidos.

- Amo Dumbledore, los invitados ya han llegado. Están esperando fuera.- El anciano le sonrió suavemente.

- Gracias, Twinkle.- El hombre se puso en pie y le alargó una mano a Harry.- Bien, vamos Alec, iremos fuera.

La cara de Harry se iluminó, apenas había estado fuera desde que llegó. Dumbledore no quería que estuviera afuera solo y cuando el hombre estaba allí, normalmente estudiaban. Ignorando la pequeña vocecita que le decía que estaba siendo infantil, Harry saltó hacía el hombre y le cogió de la mano. Hoy, iba a disfrutar; no se iba a molestar con lo que se suponía que hacía. Iba a actuar como deseara su corazón y si sentía el comportarse de forma infantil, nadie lo iba a detener.

Dumbledore se rió suavemente cuando sintió que el muchacho lo arrastraba con impaciencia, nunca había pensado que Harry podría relajarse tanto. Siempre había sido un muchacho tan serio, incluso cuando era más pequeño. Su sonrisa se entristeció un poco, siempre debería haber sido así. Su familia debería haberle dado una niñez feliz; pero el miedo y la aversión había hecho eso imposible y esa era una de las cosas que más sentía.

- ¿Yayo?

Mirando a los preocupados ojos azules, el anciano apretó suavemente la mano del niño y lo guió hacía la puerta. Hoy iba a ser un día feliz, podría pensar en los Dursley mañana; por ahora, iba a asegurarse que Harry tuviera un buen cumpleaños.

Varios minutos más tarde, llegaron a un pequeño lago rodeado por altos árboles. Estando de pie en la sobra de uno de esos árboles, se encontraban Severus y Minerva. Los dos habían estado de acuerdo en venir y pasar el día con los Dumbledore cuando se habían enterado que era el cumpleaños de Alec. Albus había querido invitar a los Weasley y la señorita Granger, pero eso habría despertado demasiadas sospechas. Desafortunadamente, Sirius estaba lejos, realizando una misión para él, pero Remus había prometido que se pasaría algo más tarde. Mirando al muchacho que caminaba a su lado, le agradó verle sonreír: parecía que a Harry no le importaba, pero aún así intentó disculparse.

- Siento que tus amigos no pudieran venir, Alec.- El muchacho lo miró y le sonrió.

- No pasa nada, yayo, lo entiendo. Además, estoy seguro de que nos vamos a divertir.- El anciano, colocó su mano en el pelo del niño y se lo alborotó suavemente.

- Estoy seguro de que sí.- Entonces se agachó para susurrarle al oído.- Incluso puedes convencer a Severus de ir a nadar contigo.

Harry se rió alegremente y comenzó a correr hacía las dos personas que les estaban esperando. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacía el maestro de pociones, que pareció sobresaltado por un momento, antes de doblarse para cogerlo en sus brazos. Sonriendo burlonamente ante la alegría del muchacho, el hombre giró a Harry en sus brazos y por encima de sus hombros, haciéndole reír de deleite. Albus y Minerva se unieron en la risa, mientras Severus comenzó a hacer cosquillas al niño. Una vez que Harry era incapaz de respirar, el maestro de pociones se dobló un poco y dejó al niño en el suelo manteniendo un brazo para apoyarlo hasta que hubiera recobrado su respiración.

Alec estaba sonriendo abiertamente cuando se giró hacía McGonagall. La mujer los estaba mirando mientras sonreía con ternura junto a Albus. Jamás había visto a Severus tan feliz y era bueno el saber que bajo aquel bastardo odioso, había todavía un hombre joven. Su atención se centró en el muchacho del cumpleaños, cuando al fin se alejó de Severus y fue a saludarla.

Sonriendo a la mujer, Harry la abrazó brevemente por la cintura. Era la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero si podía ser juguetón con el profesor Snape, la perdición de su existencia durante los últimos cuatro años, seguro que podía permitirse el lujo de ser amistoso con su propia Jefa de Casa. La mujer le devolvió el abrazo y le besó rápidamente la mejilla, haciéndole ruborizarse ligeramente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Alec.- Dando unos pasos hacía atrás, le sonrió.

- Gracias, profesora.- La mujer frunció el ceño un poquito, y después de intercambiar una mirada con el director, dijo.

- Alec, no tienes por qué llamarme "profesora", puedes llamarme "Minerva"

Harry la miró sobresaltado, no sabía que decir. De ninguna manera iba a llamar a la mujer por su nombre en vez de su apellido. Sería demasiado raro. Giró inmediatamente su mirada hacía Dumbledore pidiéndole ayuda. El anciano se rió suavemente y se puso detrás de él, con una mano en su hombro.

- Si es demasiado informal para ti, que tal "tía Minerva". Creo que pasa aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que la llames así.- Harry parpadeó. Bien, podía tratar con eso. Mirando a la mujer en busca de la certeza, se relajó ligeramente cuando ella le asintió. Un gemido detrás de él, le hizo girarse a mirar al maestro de pociones que estaba mirando la escena divertido.

- Así que supongo que tendré que dejarte llamarme "tío Severus"?- Harry miró un poco esperanzado, pero se dio prisa en tranquilizar al hombre de que seguiría llamándolo profesor. Aunque se paró por la risa del hombre.- Alec, tranquilízate, niño. Puedes llamarme "tío Severus".- Entonces añadió.- Llámame "tío Sev" y te tendré fregando calderos, ¿entendido?- Alec asintió de forma vigorosa. Albus, que había estado mirando la interacción con bastante entretenimiento, comenzó a caminar hacía el lago.

- Venga, creo que es la hora de dar los regalos.


	29. Cumpleaños II

29.- Cumpleaños II

Dumbledore, se acercó a la orilla del lago con una pequeña sonrisa. Sacando su varita, convocó una gran manta color de plata con un movimiento, la cual flotaba suavemente en el agua. Riéndose de las boqueadas sorprendidas de sus amigos, el anciano anduvo encima de la manta y se sentó en uno de los lados. Después de intercambiar una mirada, los otros tres también entraron en la extraña manta. Minerva y Alec se sentaron a los lados de Dumbledore, y Severus se sentó en la situación opuesta al anciano, realizando un pequeño círculo. Para acomodarse mejor, Severus convocó varias almohadas para que pudieran apoyarse. Una vez estaban cómodos, el director murmuró unas palabras, y la manta comenzó a moverse hasta que se hallara en medio del lago.

Alec se rió con deleite, mientras miraba alegremente a su alrededor. La vista que tenían desde ese lugar era increíble. Los grandes árboles, rodeaban todo el lago; el sol brillaba con fuerza, anunciando que iba a ser un día caluroso, y Alec esperó que pudiera convencer a sus maestros para ir a nadar con él. Desde la segunda prueba, había aprendido a nadar y aunque no se le daba demasiado bien, podía defenderse. Su mirada se dirigió del agua a su abuelo el cual había aclarado la garganta llamando su atención.

Cuando el anciano estaba seguro de que tenía su atención, murmuró algo muy bajo y un gran montón de regalos apareció en el círculo. Alec no pudo evitar el aturdirse ante la vista, debería haber unos treinta paquetes allí envueltos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese hombre? Mirándolo fijamente, frunció el ceño al director.

- ¡Yayo! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Comprar la tienda entera?- Dumbledore se rió suavemente y le dio una mirada inocente.

- Era la forma más fácil de conseguir que aceptaras todo esto. Sé que te habrías quejado muchísimo si te hubiera llevado a la tienda y te lo hubiera comprado tal y como era mi intención.- Harry le miró molesto. Sabia que era verdad; podía recordar perfectamente la batalla que había presentado para la ropa. Pero la ropa había sido necesaria, esto no. El anciano lo estaba malcriando, y él no sabía aceptarlo. Cruzándose de brazos, lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Y aún así me quejo. No necesito tantas cosas.- Dumbledore alzó una ceja con total serenidad.

- Primero de todo, no sabes lo que hay en los paquetes, así que no sabes si lo necesitas o no. Y segundo, te habrías quejado igualmente, aunque te hubiera comprado un solo regalo. Por lo tanto, no voy a escucharte. Ahora vamos, abre tus regalos.- Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Cuando alargó la mano para el primer paquete, vio la cara triste del director y frunció el ceño. Alejando su mano del paquete, abrazó al hombre con fuerza.

- Lo siento, yayo. Por favor, no pienses que no lo agradezco, es tan solo que jamás me han malcriado así, y no sé como reaccionar.- Dumbledore devolvió el abrazo y alboroto su pelo.

- No te preocupes Alec, lo comprendo. Ahora sigue y no te preocupes por nada, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y cogió el primer paquete, abriendolo para descubrir un juego muggle. Lo miró por un momento, antes de que los demás lo instaran a continuar. Le tomó casi una hora, mientras intentaba saborearlo y yendo tan despacio como sus acompañantes le permitieron. Una vez que acabó, gimió y se echó para atrás. El anciano le había comprado literalmente todo lo que podía necesitar: de un baúl escolar a una bolsa de caramelos de limón y de libros de quidditch a una escoba nueva ya que no podía usar su Saeta de Fuego. Le gustó cada regalo y aún cuando pensaba que no había sido necesario, abrazó al hombre. Una suave risita le hizo abrir los ojos. Severus estaba mirándolo con una mueca en su cara.

- No has acabado aún.

Harry parpadeó y se sentó. Inmediatamente notó que sus profesores habían colocado dos regalos delante de él. Sonriéndoles a los dos, abrió el primero. Abrió la boca sin habla ante lo que vio, era un juego de ajedrez muy bueno. Sabiendo de quien era el regalo, abrazó al maestro de pociones con fuerza.

- Gracias, tío Severus.- El hombre alborotó su pelo suavemente.

- De nada, niño.

De la profesora de transformaciones recibió una capa rojo oscuro. Agradeciéndole, miró de forma expectativa a su abuelo, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que harían ahora. El anciano sonrió y lo miró junto con Severus y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no vais a nadar durante un rato? El agua estará bastante caliente ahora mismo.- Mientras que Harry parecía encantado ante la idea, Snape asesinó con la mirada al anciano. Notando su mirada asesina, el muchacho cogió su brazo suavemente.

- Por favor, ven a nadar conmigo.- Snape lo miró de tal forma que hizo que Harry dejara su brazo y arqueara la cabeza.- Lo siento, no quería obligarte.

El maestro de pociones asesinó con la mirada a Dumbledore y apretó su mano ligeramente contra su brazo, mientras esperaba que el anciano pillara la indirecta. No iba a ir a nadar con el niño mostrando la señal oscura. Acababa de ganarse la confianza del niño, no estaba preparado para perderla. Albus notó el gesto y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se había olvidado de eso; no importaba mucho porque sabía que Harry conocía los otros deberes de Severus. Pero Alec no debía saberlo, y Dumbledore no podía decirle a Severus que su nieto ya lo sabía. Al hombre le daría un ataque. Suspirando se giró al muchacho.

- ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que Remus llegué? Estoy seguro que él no tendrá ningún problema en ir a nadar contigo.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero se quedó callado, mientras se reñía mentalmente. No debería haberse olvidado de quien era el hombre. No importaba lo bien que ahora se llevaran, el maestro de pociones aún era el mismo bastardo cruel que lo había atormentado en la escuela. Los tres adultos comenzaron a hablar y mientras él los escuchó por un tiempo, pronto se aburrió y se acercó al borde de la manta. Sentándose, miró al agua. El día había ido tan bien, pero ahora se sentía solo; debería haber sabido que perderían su interés por él, le habían dado regalos y seguramente después conseguiría un pastel. Debería sentirse feliz sobre eso, era más de lo que cualquiera había hecho nunca en su cumpleaños. Aún así, no pudo evitar el desear más. Acostándose en la manta, aún mirando el lago, el muchacho suspiró. Estaba comenzando a volverse muy exigente, y debía pararlo. ¿Qué iba a pasar una vez se acabara el verano? Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir otra vez en Hogwarts, y después de eso, seguramente volvería con los Dursley. Suspirando, cerró los ojos. Se encontraba dividido, una parte quería disfrutar las cosas tal y como se estaban dando, y otra le estaba avisando que parara.

Severus alzó la vista de su conversación con el director y Minerva; Alec estaba muy callado. Se sobresaltó al notar que el muchacho ya no estaba sentado a su lado, sin que se encontraba a metro y medio de distancia. Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre se levantó, sobresaltando a sus dos compañeros que de repente notaron la ausencia del niño. Silenciosamente se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Alec?

El muchacho se sobresaltó de tal forma por la voz que se giró para mirarlo, olvidándose que estaba al borde de la manta. Con gran salpicadura, la pequeña forma del niño cayó en el agua.


	30. Cumpleaños III

30.- Cumpleaños III

Dumbledore y McGonagall se pusieron en pie y corrieron al lado de Severus, mientras la mano del hombre salió disparada a agarrar al muchazo antes de que pudiera entrar completamente. Por suerte, logró coger el brazo del niño y arrastrarlo otra vez a la manta. Jadeando un poco, el hombre estaba a punto de mover el muchacho y ver si estaba bien, pero fue empujado por Dumbledore que inmediatamente envolvió al niño en una gran toalla, y lo alzó en brazos. Severus miró a Minerva y luego al anciano cuando este se puso en pie y regresó a donde estaban los regalos. El anciano había sido muy grosero lo que asustó a los maestros y les hizo intercambiar una mirada interrogante.

En el momento que Vio a Alec caer al agua, Dumbledore supo que iba a tener que actuar con rapidez. No había querido sacar a Harry de los brazos de Severus de tal forma, pero tenía miedo que el maquillaje que cubría su cicatriz se hubiera quitado. Mirando al niño jadeante y escupiendo agua, vio que tenía razón. Dándose cuenta que ambos maestros todavía estaban lejos, movió a Harry para tener fácil acceso a su frente. Ayudado con poco de magia, pudo poner una nueva capa (en la cicatriz) sin que los otros maestros lo notaran. Mirando hacía abajo otra vez, vio que la respiración de Alec se había relajado y que el muchacho lo estaba mirando con ojos asustados. Si Snape de todas las personas averiguaba esto, lo iban a pasar muy mal. Antes de que el anciano pudiera tranquilizarlo, los otros dos maestros lo unieron, sentándose cada uno a su lado. Severus lo miró disculpándose.

- Lo siento, Alec, no quería sobresaltarte.- Harry parpadeo y se relajó completamente en los brazos de su abuelo. Obviamente, el profesor no lo había descubierto o no habría usado tal tono lleno de preocupación. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío.

- No pasa nada, profesor.- Snape frunció el ceño.

- Creí que te había dicho que podías llamarme "tío Severus".

El muchacho no le contestó, en cambio salió del abrazo de su abuelo y comenzó a intentar secarse. El viejo director había notado la súbita tensión entre ambos, pero decidió que dejaría que lo solucionaran ellos. Sacando su varita, lanzó un hechizo secante en el niño que agradecidamente dejó la empapada toalla. Entonces el anciano se giró a Minerva y comenzó a hablar otra vez con ella, mientras daba claramente al maestro de pociones tiempo para hablar con el muchacho. Severus vio lo que anciano estaba intentado hacer e inmediatamente se puso en pie, justo al lado de Alec.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- El niño arqueó la cabeza.

- No es nada pro… quiero decir, tío Severus. Gracias por salvarme.

Snape asintió silenciosamente pero no dijo nada más, mientras se preguntaba si el niño iba a hablar con él si se quedaba callado. No tuvo esa suerte. Harry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de decidir lo que debía hacer y se había olvidado que el hombre se hallaba a su lado. Por lo tanto se sobresaltó por segunda vez en el mismo día cuando una cálida mano se poso en su hombro. Severus se rió suavemente.

- Señor, eres asustadizo.- Alec se ruborizó.

- Lo siento, tío, me había olvidado que estabas aquí.- Riéndose suavemente, el hombre decidió dejar a un lado lo sucedido.

- ¿Te apetece una partida?

El muchacho lo miró sobresaltado, había asumido que el hombre volvería a hablar con McGonagall y Dumbledore. No pudo evitar el mirar a los otros dos maestros, descubriendo así lo que estaba pensando. El comportamiento del niño comenzó a tener sentido. Era su cumpleaños y los tres le habían dado unos regalos y luego lo habían comenzado a ignorar: eran unos idiotas. Negando con la cabeza, el hombre alzó a Alec en sus brazos, haciendo al niño abrir la boca y se giró para recoger el ajedrez y colocarse a un lado de la manta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cogió sus piezas nuevas; jamás entendería al hombre, pero por lo menos ya no estaba hundiendo en la autocompasión.

Como de costumbre, Severus ganó, aunque la partida duró mucho más que esas primeras veces que habían jugado unas semanas atrás. Cuando Dumbledore vio que habían acabado, los llamó desde donde Twinkle había preparado el almuerzo. Harry estaba ahora mucho más contento y corrió hacía ellos, sentándose al lado de McGonagall.

Remus llegó en mitad del almuerzo gracias a la ayuda de Twinkle y comió con ellos. Después del pastel de chocolate que la elfina doméstica había preparado especialmente, el hombre lobo le dio su regalo a Harry. Alec lo miró durante un rato, había visto algo así en casa de los Dursley. Dudley estaba muy aficionado a estas maquinitas con juegos.

- Errr… gracias. ¿No es un juego muggle?- Remus se rió ligeramente.

- Canuto lo vio, y se ha viciado. Se llama Game Boy, y puedes poner diferentes tipos de juegos en él. Ya que Severus no puede estar siempre cerca, Sirius compró algunos juegos de ajedrez y de esta forma puedes jugar contra la máquina.- Alec comenzó a sonreír mientras que Severus gimió a su lado.

- ¡Genial! Quizá de esta forma podré ganarte, tío.- Dándole una mirada exasperada, el hombre le alborotó el pelo.

- Ni en sueños, niño.- Remus los miró de forma divertida.

- ¿Tío?- Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo, Minerva le contestó.

- Vamos, Remus, Alec no podía seguir llamándonos "profesor" todo el tiempo; pasamos más que suficiente tiempo con él, pero puesto que se niega a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, esta ha sido la mejor solución.- Remus asintió comprendiendo y miró divertido como Harry comenzó a jugar con la Game Boy. Dumbledore lo miró por un momento.

- ¿No tendrá problemas con el Ministerio por esto?- Remus se rió ligeramente.

- No, no te preocupes. Traje a Arthur Weasley después de que Sirius lo encantó. Se ha asegurado de que no tendrá problemas.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, Albus miró el cielo y se giró a su nieto que había dejado la maquina para volver a jugar contra Severus.

- Alec, si todavía quieres ir a nadar, tendrás que ir ahora, en un rato el sol se esconderá y entonces, hará demasiado frío.- El muchacho frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- Si el señor Lupin quiere venir…- Remus lo miró un poco sobresaltado, pero después de intercambiar una mirada rápida con Dumbledore, asintió.

- Claro, Alec. Pero debo cambiarme.- Minerva se rió.

- No te preocupes por eso, Remus, yo me encargaré.- Mientras la profesora de transformaciones se encargaba de la ropa del hombre. Harry se acercó al director.

- Abuelo, que sobre…- Se paso una mano rápidamente por su pelo, mientras hacía entender al director que estaba angustiado por la cicatriz. El anciano sacó tan solo la varita, y comenzó a cambiar su ropa. Entre eso, Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío donde se hallaba su cicatriz. Miró al hombre de forma interrogante y el director sonrió.

- Todo se quedará en su sitio, Alec.- Dándole una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, el muchacho se giró hacía Remus y ambos se metieron en el agua.


	31. Un nuevo amigo

31.- Un nuevo amigo.

Había pasado una hora, y mientras que Remus ya había salido del agua, Harry había convencido al viejo director, que le permitiera nadar un poco más. Al principio, los adultos habían estado mirándolo muy cuidadosamente, pero pronto se inmiscuyeron tanto en una conversación, y tan solo lo miraban de vez en cuando para asegurarse que Alec todavía estaba bien.

Harry había estado flotando durante algún tiempo en el agua, cansado de todo el rato que había estado nadando, cuando escuchó una voz suave. Abriendo mucho los ojos, dejó de flotar y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, mientras trataba de saber de donde había venido. Una mirada a los adultos le mostró que ellos no estaban mirándolo, por lo que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, mientras notaba por primera vez que se había alejado hasta el lado cercano al bosque mientras flotaba.

Se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando escuchó otra vez la voz. Se giró hacía el bosque, pero no vio a nadie. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla, y cuando la alcanzó volvió a oír esa voz. Podía decir que quienquiera que había hablado, estaba sufriendo. Salió del agua después de volver a mirar a la manta y comenzó a caminar por le bosque, mientras observaba a ver si veía cualquier señal.

Al fin, se paró delante de unos matorrales; el ruido venía de allí, pero eran demasiado pequeños para que se estuviera escondiendo un ser humano. Escuchando cuidadosamente, sacó la misma conclusión, por lo que se acercó con curiosidad, comenzó a alejar los matorrales, mientras trataba de ver que era lo que estaba allí. Cuando vio lo que había estado hablando se golpeó mentalmente. Era una pequeña serpiente negra, tenía ojos de un dorado oscuro, que en ese momento lo miraban fijamente. Harry podía ver una larga cuchillada a lo largo de la cola de la serpiente y supuso que esa era la causa de la incomodidad del pequeño animal.

Alec se quedó mirando al animal curiosamente. Habia leído sobre ellas, las Boas, eran muy desconfiadas, sabían esconderse bien y evadían la compañía humana la gran mayoría del tiempo. El encontrar una de estas serpientes cerca de la casa de un mago, era muy raro. Estas serpientes también eran muy venenosas, y era por esta razón que Harry se quedó quieto y callado. Quería ayudar a la pequeña serpiente, pero no sabía si su ayuda sería aceptada. Cuidadosamente, se sentó en el suelo intentando hacer que la serpiente se sintiera más a gusto, y entonces, mirándola fijamente comenzó a hablar.

- _Hola_.- La serpiente se sorprendió visiblemente y movió su cabeza algo más cerca.

- _Hola, joven parlante. Nunca había oído hablar de ti. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_- Dudando por un momento, intentó proponer algo que decirle. Sabía que había sido muy temerario al acercarse. ¿Qué pasaría si la serpiente era un espía de Voldemort? Se habría descubierto… Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas había capaces de hablar pársel? Decidiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo y ya que la serpiente se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le volvió a hablar.

- _Me llamo Harry. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

Harry parpadeó cuando la serpiente dijo algo totalmente incomprensible para él. Le pidió que lo repitiera e intentó decirlo, pero sin efecto, no podía coordinar los sonidos correctos. Al final, se rindió y le pidió permiso para nombrarla. Después de pensarlo por un rato, el pequeño animal asintió ligeramente y Alec comenzó a decir nombres, acordando finalmente el de Dereck y Harry dijo la próxima pregunta.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás muy cerca de una casa mágica._- La serpiente movió su cabeza ligeramente.

_- Los míos siempre han vivido aquí, se suponen que debemos proteger la casa mágica de otras serpientes_.- Alec parpadeó un poco sorpendido.

- No _lo sabía, pero entonces, ¿cómo es que no estás en tu nido? ¿Y como te has hecho daño?-_ La serpiente dijo molesta.

- _Esta mañana, mientras realizaba mi caza diaria, vi una serpiente grande y estraña que miraba la casa. La ataqué, pero era demasiado rápida, me dañó y se fue.-_ Harry asintió comprendiendo, de alguna forma sabía que Dereck no estaba mintiéndole. Suspirando, extendió lentamente su mano, intentando no sobresaltar a la serpiente.

- Estate _quieta un momento, voy a curarte._- Antes de que la serpiente pudiera decir nada, una luz dorada la envolvió y la cuchillada desapareció sin un rastro. Sobresaltada, Dereck miró de su cola sana al joven que permanecía de rodillas.

- _Gracias, joven parlante.-_ Entonces miró a la casa.- _¿Vives allí?-_ Harry asintió ligeramente.

- _Sí, estoy viviendo con mi director, haciéndome pasar por su nieto_.- La serpiente se quedó callada por un momento largo, y se giró hacía el adolescente.

- _Voy a ir a vivir contigo_.- Alec parpadeó sobresaltado.

_- ¿Por qué?-_ Acercándose un poco a él la serpiente, tocó su mano con su pequeña lengua.

- _Siento que necesitas protección y ten mantendré seguro.-_ Harry lo miró atentamente mientras debatía como se sentiría Dumbledore sobre la serpiente y los peligros que podía traer consigo. Al final, asintió despacio.

- Vale, pero _tendrás que esconderte. Nadie puede saber que puedo hablar con tu especie, excepto el abuelo_.

La serpiente asintió y se deslizó hasta colocarse alrededor de la muñeca de Harry. El muchacho puso un hechizo de ocultación y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor otra vez, tratando de ver si había más serpientes a su alrededor. Viendo que no había nada más, estaba a punto de girarse cuando unas manos fuertes lo recogieron.

Mientras Alec estaba hablando con su nuevo amigo, los adultos se encontraban en estado de pánico. Habían estado en mitad de una discusión profunda cuando Severus había alzado la vista para inspeccionar a Alec. Se puso en pie en el momento que no vio la pequeña cabeza rojiza fuera del agua.

- ¿Dónde está Alec?

Rápidamente, miró por el lago intentando encontrar la pequeña perturbación en el agua que mostró que el muchacho se había hundido en el agua. Los otros notaron su movimiento angustiado y también ellos estaban ahora mirando el lago. Dumbledore parecía ansioso, mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

- Remus, ¿lo ves?- Sabía que el otro hombre tenía la mejor vista. El hombre lobo se movió despacio, tratando de encontrar cualquier señal del niño.

- No, no puedo verlo.

Severus maldijo ruidosamente y empezó a quitarse la túnica. Durante un largo minuto esperaron para ver si el chiquillo salía, pero cuando nada se movió, Remus que todavía estaba en bañador se metió en el agua seguido muy de cerca por Severus. Dumbledore permaneció en la manta con McGonagall mientras intentaba convencerse que Alec estaba bien, olvidándose de la magia debido a la preocupación por su nieto.

En el agua, los dos hombres lanzaron una mirada alrededor otra vez, mientras seguían sin ver nada. Severus decidió que podrían cubrir más terreno si se separaban. Haciendo señas a su izquierda Severus dijo.

- Voy a mirar por allí, mira por el otro lado.

Cada uno nadó hacía su dirección, tratando de localizar al chiquillo, pero tan pequeño como era lago no tenían suerte. Finalmente, Severus que había subido para respirar, lanzó un hechizo localizador y siguió el sendero que le marcaba la varita. Se sorprendió bastante pero también se sintió aliviado, cuando la varita lo guió a la orilla del lago, hacía el bosque.

Caminando tan silenciosamente como pudo: después de todo el niño podía haber sido secuestrado. Tardó unos minutos, pero al final lo encontró, mirando al suelo como si tratara de encontrar algo. Después de asegurarse que no había peligro a su alrededor, se acercó y recogió al niño en brazos.

- Alexander Dumbledore, ¿tienes idea de lo asustado que estábamos? ¡Si no fuera por tu abuelo, te daría unos buenos azotes!


	32. Charlas duras

32.- Charlas duras.

Alec miró sobresaltado a los brillantes ojos negros. Había estado lejos demasiado tiempo y ahora iba a estar en problemas. Suspirando, arqueó su cabeza ligeramente. Severus todavía estaba mirando la pequeña figura en sus brazos, al ver su cabeza baja disminuyó un poco de su enfado. Suspirando, dejó el muchacho en el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿No podías habernos advertido al menos? Estábamos muy preocupados al no verte en el agua, pensamos que te habías ahogado.

- Lo siento, profesor, pensé que volvería en un momento.- El hombre parecía irritado.

- ¿Puedes parar?- Harry lo miró auténticamente sobresaltado.

- ¿Parar qué?- El hombre le miró enfadado.

- Para de cambiar la forma en que me llamas cada vez que estoy enfadado. Llámame "profesor" o llámame "tío", pero llámame solo uno de los dos. Tan solo porque estoy enfadado a veces no debe cambiar la forma en la que me ves.

Harry cabeceó ligeramente; no lo había notado pero ahora que se lo decían, comprendió que lo hacía mucho, no solo con Snape, también con Dumbledore. Era como si estuviera intentando separar las actitudes, y sabía que eso no era una cosa buena. Tan solo porque estaban enfadados con él no cambiaba la forma en la que eran. Suspirando asintió.

- Lo siento, tío Severus, no lo había notado, pero tienes razón.

El hombre asintió, mientras lo miraba atentamente, como si quisiera descubrir la verdad en las palabras del niño. Finalmente, decidió dejar el tema por el momento; ya hablaría después de eso con Dumbledore. Por ahora, tenía otras cosas que atender.

- Ahora¿puedes decirme el porqué prácticamente nos has dado un ataque cardíaco?- Harry lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decirle al hombre que no lo enfadaría más aún, pero sabiendo que solo se libraría con la verdad, se preparó para otra reprimenda.

- Creí oír a alguien y vine a ver quien era.

Una mano fuerte le agarró por el hombro con fuerza, pero cuando lo miró, vio que Severus no estaba mirándolo. En cambio, estaba mirando a su alrededor, su varita en su otra mano. Por primera vez, Harry notó que todavía estaba mojado y se estaba aferrando a él. Volvió a la realidad, cuando la mano se movió de su hombro a su mandíbula y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con enfado suprimido.

- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? Tienes idea de lo que te habría pasado si los mortífagos te hubieran cogido?- Harry trató de volver a arquear la cabeza, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.- Tu abuelo es uno de los enemigos más importantes del Lord Oscuro; si uno de ellos te capturara, serías utilizado para destruir a tu abuelo antes de torturarte y matarte. Aún cuando aquí estás relativamente seguro, no puedes saber a que punto llegaría el Lord Oscuro para atraparte. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Harry asintió ligeramente, lágrimas que comenzaban a nublar su visión. Sabía que el hombre no estaba diciendo esto para hacerle daño, sino para prevenir que pasara de nuevo. La verdad es que había sido un tonto para salir del agua y buscar la voz desconocida. Realmente debería haber sido más cuidadoso, su única defensa era que nunca se había sentido tan seguro con anterioridad, no solo porque estaba con el director, sino también por sus propias habilidades recién descubiertas. La voz dura de Snape lo sacó de su ensueño.

- Alexander¿lo has entendido?- Parpadeando, Alec asintió de nuevo hasta donde la mano le dejó.

- Sí, tío, lo entiendo. Lo siento, no volveré a irme así.- Los ojos negros miraron directamente a sus propios azules y al final, le dejó ir tras sentirse satisfecho por la sinceridad que vio en ellos.

- Bien, asegúrate de recordarlo.

Harry asintió. Snape cogió su mano en su propia y comenzó a caminar hacía el lago. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, vieron que Remus había vuelto a la manta. Minerva había visto al maestro de pociones salir del agua y había asumido que había encontrado al niño. Los tres se relajaron visiblemente cuando vieron al muchacho que estaba de pie al lado de Severus.

Dumbledore guió la manta hacía ellos y en el momento que tocaron la orilla salió de esta y estaba al lado de Alec. El mago anciano cogió los hombros del niño y lo examinó.

- Alec¿estás bien?- Parpadeando, el adolescente asintió ligeramente.

- Sí, yayo.- Antes de que el anciano pudiera continuar su interrogatorio, Snape habló.

- Alec dice que escuchó a alguien hablar por lo que fue a mirar. No vi a nadie, pero deberíamos ir y asegurarnos.- Albus le envió una dura mirada que prometía que luego iban a tener una larga charla y asintió al maestro de pociones.

- Remus y tú ir a hacer eso. Minerva y yo llevaremos a Alec a la casa. Regresad dentro de media hora, Severus, o enviaré a alguien a por vosotros.

Ambos hombres asintieron y volvieron a entrar al bosque. Con un movimiento silencioso el director, la manta desapareció y se enviaron los regalos a la casa. Después de trasformar la ropa de Harry de nuevo a la habitual, los tres volvieron a la casa en silencio. Una vez allí, McGonagall fue a encontrar a Twinkle, para decirle que tomarían la cena dentro y Dumbledore llevó a Harry a su oficina. Una vez allí se sentó tras su escritorio, mientras Harry se sentaba en su silla habitual justo delante de él.

- Dime que pasó.

Harry se lo explicó rápidamente y como había decidido ver que pasaba. Entonces le dijo al hombre sobre la serpiente que había encontrado. Dumbledore estaba muy interesado y le pidió a Harry que quitara el hechizo para que pudiera ver a la serpiente. Dereck echó un vistazo curioso, ignorando al anciano.

- Una boa, son muy fieles, Alec.- El muchacho asintió.

- Me ha dicho que su nido ha estado protegiendo la casa y los magos que vivían en ella durante generaciones. También dijo que antes había visto una serpiente extraña. ¿Crees que podría haber sido una de las espías de Voldemort?- Dumbledore estuvo pensativo antes de asentir despacio.

- Puede serlo perfectamente, mi niño. Tendremos que asegurarnos que no hay ninguna serpiente no deseada por aquí, y después, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.- Parecía incómodo ante la mención de la escuela.

- ¿Qué es lo que haré cuando llegue el tiempo de volver?- El anciano sonrió traviesamente.

- Todavía estoy pensándolo.

Dumbledore se rió ligeramente pero ignoró la mirada fija e inquisitiva que el muchacho le dio, en cambio, lo miró atentamente, la sonrisa en sus ojos fue reemplazada por una mirada dura. Entonces, comenzó a reñir al muchacho mientras le decía lo tonto de su comportamiento de esa tarde. Harry escuchó con la cabeza arqueada, mientras notaba que las palabras del hombre no eran muy diferentes que las de Snape, pero tenía el añadido de Voldemort que descubría su identidad. Veinte minutos más tarde, los dos volvieron a la sala, Alec aliviado que no había sido castigado por su comportamiento, y Dumbledore preocupado por los dos hombres. Aún cuando ahora sabía que no había cualquier intruso, por lo menos, no humano, todavía estaba angustiado que podría pasarles algo.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que los dos hombres ya habían regresado y que estaban charlando serenamente con Minerva. Los tres los miraron cuando entraron, la mujer se puso de pie y fue abrazar a Harry mientras Dumbledore se dirigió a hablar con los otros dos. Una vez que Harry había pasado por la tercera regañina de parte de su Jefa de Casa, se sentaron y cenaron. Alec se sentó entre Remus y Severus y miraba al hombre lobo a la expectativa. El hombre alzó una ceja y si rió suavemente.

- Oh, no te preocupes, pequeño, no voy a reñirte. Estoy seguro que los tres te han dicho más que bastante.- El niño se rió ligeramente, mientras estaba de acuerdo con el hombre de pelo castaño. Severus, sentado a su lado frunció el ceño.

- Y lo merecías.- Entonces mirando a su colega profesor.- Además, cualquier regaño que viniera de ti, sería hipócrita, porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo.- El otro hombre se rió y levantó su vaso.

- Touché, Severus.

El niño que se sentaba entre los dos, se rió de sus bufonadas, pero paró y comenzó a comer tras una mirada fija que venía del mago anciano.

Una vez acabaron, se pusieron cómodos en el sofá. La conversación era ligera, pero Harry no tomó parte en ella. En cambio se apoyó contra su abuelo y cerró sus ojos cansadamente. Había sido un cumpleaños maravilloso, el mejor que nunca había tenido alguna vez. No es que fuera muy difícil, pero estaba contento. Estaba profundamente dormido cuando Remus lo recogió y lo llevó a su habitación bajo la mirada atenta de su abuelo.


	33. La decisión de Dumbledore

33.- La decisión de Dumbledore.

- Yayo, con el debido respeto¿¡Te has vuelto loco?- El mago anciano se rió suavemente ante las palabras agitadas del muchacho, había esperado esa reacción de Alec, pero aún así era divertida.

- Vamos, vamos, mi niño, es lo mejor.- El muchacho se giró, mientras paraba su paseo nervioso durante un momento.

- ¿Empezar mi primer año en Hogwarts, otra vez, es lo mejor¿Podrías decirme el por qué piensas así?- El hombre l miró serenamente.

- Ya sabes que estás mucho más seguro como Alec. Si volvieras como Harry, tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones. No solo a tus amigos y a tus maestros, pero también al ministerio y la prensa. ¿Realmente quieres tratar con todo eso? Y además, volverías a estar en peligro, los estudiantes de Slytherin te harían la vida mucho más dura y Voldemort trataría de capturarte de nuevo.- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Voldemort trataría de capturarme igualmente si sigo actuando como tu nieto.- Dumbledore asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh, lo sé, pero como mi nieto puedo protegerte mucho más. Además, si vas como Harry, nos obligaría dejar las clases, no puedo mostrar tal favoritismo.- Harry lo consideró agriamente.

- ¡Me estás sobornando!- El director no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Lo estoy?- Alec asintió y se hundió en una silla. Frotando sus ojos ligeramente, se apoyó contra el respaldar.

- ¿Qué sobre mis TIMOS? Tengo que tomarlos.

- Si podemos mantener el acto tanto tiempo, los tomarías de forma privada. No ha pasado muy a menudo, pero a veces los estudiantes pueden exigir tomar sus TIMOS antes.- Harry lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Dudaba que cualquier primer año hubiera pedido el tomar sus TIMOS, pero prefirió no comentar. Después de haber vivido con el hombre durante casi un mes, sabía que sería imposible el hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Muy bien, así que voy a Hogwarts como un primer año y como tu nieto. ¿Asumo que tendré que ser clasificado?- El director sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, ciertamente.- Alec se enfurruñó un poco.

- Entonces, más vale que te asegures de hablarle al andrajoso sombrero, dudo que las personas apreciaran un Dumbledore en Slytherin.- Dumbledore se rió una vez más se puso en pie.

- No te preocupes por él, estoy seguro que estarás bien.

Alec no compartió obviamente la opinión de su abuelo, pero sabía que el hombre era muy terco, y que no cambiaría de idea. Le miró con un ceño cuando se marchó de su habitación, y se estiró en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos de forma cansada. Las pesadillas habían disminuido mucho después de su rotura, pero había tenido una mala noche y estaba cansado. Pensando en Hogwarts y sus amigos, se quedó dormido profundamente.

Una mano fuerte le cogió del brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo, mientras lo despertaba de forma eficaz. Sentándose en la cama miró al dueño de la mano y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio al maestro de pociones estando al lado de su cama.

- Eh, tío Severus.- El hombre sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Sabes que es lo hora del almuerzo, verdad?- Harry parpadeó y miró su reloj, uno de los muchos regalos que Dumbledore le había dado por su cumpleaños.

- No, no lo noté.- Frunció el ceño ligeramente.- ¿Dónde está el yayo? Normalmente es él quien me advierte o envía a Twinkle para traerme.- El hombre se rió ligeramente.

- Ha tenido que salir, los aurors han acabado de poner las protecciones sobre Hogwarts y Dumbledore debe ayudarle a poner los hechizos finales.- Alec asintió aceptándolo y lo miró.

- ¿El yayo te envió?- Sí, sabes que no quiere que te quedes solo por mucho rato.- Harry frunció el ceño un poco, pero entendía la preocupación del anciano y no discutió. En cambio, se hundió contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Severus rompió el silencio del cuarto.

- Pareces cansado, Alec. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Asintiendo ligeramente, Harry se giró para estar de lado mientras encaraba a su profesor, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Estoy bien, solo es que anoche tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir mucho.- Severus sonrió un poco y cambió de tema.

- Albus dijo que irías a Hogwarts en septiembre.- Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente para mirar al hombre.

- Sí, será raro.- Snape alzó un ceja.

- ¿El que será raro?- El muchacho se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- Por tenerte a ti y a tía Minerva como maestros.- El hombre se rió ligeramente.

- Sí, supongo que eso puede resultar extraño. ¿Cómo vas en pociones?

Harry lo miró por un largo rato. ¿Qué demonios le respondía? Como un cuarto año, el profesor Snape lo había considerado completamente incompetente en la materia; estaba la pequeña cuestión, claro, sobre ser un Potter. Por otro lado, ahora sería un primer año, y sabía más que un primer año promedio, por lo que no sería un desastre. Claro, no podía decirle eso al hombre, por lo que escogió quedarse en silencio y ver lo que su profesor pensaba sobre su falta de respuesta. El hombre frunció el entrecejo un poco ante el silencio del muchacho, y suspiró.

- Ya suponía que con todo lo que hay que enseñar, Albus no se molestaría en enseñarte pociones.- Poniéndose en pie, le dio una túnica ligera al chiquillo y se dirigió a la puerta.- Venga, vamos a hacerte algo de comer y entonces, veremos cual es el estado del laboratorio de Albus.

Antes de que Alec pudiera quejarse, el hombre ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Por un largo rato, el muchacho se quedó quieto, preguntándose que es lo que debía hacer. Al final, se puso en pie con un suspiro y se puso la túnica encima de su ropa de verano. Pasarse la tarde con el profesor Snape no habría sido su primera opción, pero por otro lado, podía entender la materia incluso si el hombre no se molestaba en explicarlo bien. No le haría daño la verdad.

Snape estaba esperándolo fuera con una mirada impaciente en su cara. Rápidamente, cogió la mano del muchacho y lo arrastró a la cocina donde Alec fue obligado a comer dos bocadillos y beber un vaso de leche, antes de que el maestro estuviera satisfecho.

Poco después, estaban mirando el laboratorio de Dumbledore. Harry no había estado allí con anterioridad; su abuelo le había prohibido entrar ya que Snape lo usaba normalmente. El profesor echó una mirada a su alrededor, aparentemente agradado porque todo estaba en su lugar, y Harry se quedó en pie en la puerta, inseguro de lo que se suponía que hacía. Snape lo notó después de un rato y le hizo señas ara entrar.

- Entra muchacho, no podrás hacer nada desde ahí.- Harry entró cautamente.

- El abuelo me dijo que no debía entrar aquí.- El hombre sonrió burlonamente.

- Oh, no te preocupes, estoy contigo.

Alec sonrió interiormente, ese pensamiento hace unas semanas no habría sido muy tranquilizante, pero ahora era extrañamente reconfortante. Alcanzó finalmente al hombre y permaneció a su lado, mientras miraba los ingredientes que había puesto en la mesa. Conocía la mayoría de ellos, y sabía que estarían una poción de color, pero hasta ahí era donde podía suponer, y esperó que el hombre no esperara nada de él. Tuvo suerte, Snape no regresó a su personalidad habitual. En cambio, comenzó a apuntar los diferentes ingredientes que se hallaban delante del pequeño caldero y comenzó a explicar lo que hacían exactamente y por qué lo hacían. De vez en cuando, haría una pregunta, pero era más para asegurarse que el muchacho todavía estaba escuchando que para probar su conocimiento.

Sin que lo notaran, pasaron tres horas y la poción estaba acabada. Cuando Snape lo explicó, la poción era utilizada para cambiar el color de pelo. Apenas tenía añadir un papel pintado en el color que se quería cambiar y entonces dárselo al sujeto de prueba. Si la poción estaba hecha correctamente, debe ver los resultados después de casi una hora que era tiempo más que bastante para buscar una coartada segura. Harry se rió de esto, y se sorprendió cuando el hombre le dio las tres pequeñas redomas llenas de poción en lugar de tirarlos.

- ¿Realmente me dejas guardarlas?- El hombre sonrió mientras lavaba el caldero que habían usado.

- No veo por qué no. Pero ya de advierto, si me encuentro de repente con el pelo rojo, tendrás detención antes de que puedas decir pociones.- Harry le sonrió un poco.

- Sí, tío Severus.- Entonces cuando el maestro había guardado el caldero añadió.- Me aseguraré que es amarillo en vez de rojo.- El hombre se giró, con un ceño juguetón en su cara, pero Harry ya había dejado el cuarto corriendo.


	34. Retorno a Hogwarts

34.- Retorno a Hogwarts

Alec estaba mirando tristemente por la ventana. Hoy volverían a Hogwarts, y por primera vez no quería ir. Había llegado a amar ese lugar y sabía que los adultos no tendrían tanto tiempo para él una vez que volvieran a la escuela. Después de todo, el nuevo curso comenzaría en dos semanas, y tenían que tenerlo todo listo.

Ya había acabado de empaquetar todas sus cosas. Las viejas, todavía estaban ocultas en el ático del director y permanecerían allí hasta que fuera seguro para él el volverlas a usar. Twinkle se quedaría la casa cuidando de todo y Harry sabía que iba a extrañar a la feliz elfina.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Girándose ligeramente, vio a su abuelo que estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Estás bien, Alec?- Asintiendo ligeramente miró una última vez por la ventana y se giró para seguir a su abuelo que había estado mirándolo atentamente. El anciano colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo apretó suavemente.- Siempre podrás volver aquí, Alec. No importa lo que pase, está será tu casa.

El muchacho lo miró sobresaltado por esa declaración. Entonces abrazó al anciano con fuerza, nunca se había sentido tan querido y aceptado.

Juntos, dejaron la casa usando un traslador, Harry se había puesto bastante pálido en el momento en que lo vio, pero Dumbledore hubiera sido capaz de aparecer a los dos en Hogwarts por lo que pidió un traslador especial.

Alec lo tocó sin ganas, y Dumbledore se aseguró de coger los hombros del niño. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y estaba temblando ligeramente. Sin decir nada, Dumbledore lo abrazó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho hasta que el adolescente se tranquilizó.

Alec respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos una vez estuvo seguro que nadie iba a hacerle daño. Se encontró muy aliviado al ver la oficina del director y aún así siguió agarrando al anciano. Se vieron obligados a separarse, cuando se escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta. Dumbledore obligó a Harry a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de mantenerse de pie sin ayuda. El viejo director se sentó en su silla y dijo al fin.

- Adelante.- Ninguno se sorprendió cuando vieron a Minerva McGonagall entrando en la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Fue a abrazar a Alec, pero hizo una pausa cuando vio su cara pálida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Alec? Estás un poco pálido.- Dumbledore contestó serenamente en vez del muchacho.

- No le gustan los trasladores, hacen que se sienta mal.- La bruja rió ligeramente a la vez que alborotaba su pelo afectuosamente.

- Sé como te sientes, a mí tampoco me gustan.- Entonces se giró al director.- Habrá una reunión de personal en media hora, Albus, deberías ayudar a Alec a que se instale.

El anciano asintió y se uso en pie mientras Minerva dejó la habitación después de sonreírle otra vez al niño. Alec también se puso en pie y siguió al director fuera de su oficina. Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras. Dumbledore dijo claramente "Foenixia" y en lugar de bajar, las escaleras comenzaron a subir, llevándolos a través de un agujero en el techo. Harry miró fijamente y con asombro cuando llegaron a un pequeño vestíbulo con varias puertas. El director se rió ligeramente.

- Estas son mis habitaciones aquí en Hogwarts: aquí siempre serás bienvenido, aunque deberás usarlo solo cuando sea necesario durante el año escolar.- Harry asintió ligeramente y miró lo que le rodeaba una vez más.- Esa puerta de allí lleva a mi habitación, hay varias habitaciones de invitados, y cada una tiene su propio cuarto de baño.- Entonces señaló una puerta roja.- Esa lleva a la sala.- Harry asintió.

- ¿Dónde me quedaré?

- Puedes escoger cualquier habitación de la de invitados y puedes convertirla en tu cuarto, tan solo abstente de entrar en la que tiene una serpiente de color plata en la puerta, es la de Severus y aunque parece que le agradas, dudo lo que lo tomara bien.- Harry alzó una ceja.

- Siempre pensé que tío Severus tendría su habitación el las mazmorras.- Dumbledore asintió, a la vez que miraba el reloj.

- La tiene, tan solo es que tiene aquí otra, para cuando está herido o no tiene ganas de estar solo. Lo siento, Alec, pero debo irme. Escoge tu habitación y quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo dejar que estés paseando por la escuela cuando se supone que es la primera vez que estás aquí.

Harry sonrió un poco tristemente, pero el hombre ya estaba de camino. No le llevó mucho tiempo el escoger una habitación; cogió la que se encontraba entre la de su abuelo y tío Severus. Estaba pintada de color azul y le recordó la que usaba en la casa.

Rápidamente, guardó sus cosas, a la vez que no se molestaba en desempaquetar ya que Dumbledore le había dicho que cogería el tren con los demás estudiantes. Dereck, que había estado durmiendo en su baúl se despertó y después de tener una pequeña conversación, la serpiente se marchó de la habitación para explorar el castillo.

Una vez que acabó, cruzó el cuarto y se sentó en una silla con tal de leer uno de los libros sobre animago que aún tenía que leer.

Varias horas más tarde, dejó el libro. Sus ojos le ardían de toda la lectura que había hecho y no había habido ningún movimiento fuera de la habitación. Suspirando, se tumbó en la cama; no tenía ganas de practicar nada, por no mencionar el hecho que no sabia si podía practicar magia aquí. Girándose a su baúl, sacó la Game Boy que Remus le había regalado y comenzó a jugar al ajedrez contra la máquina pero no consiguió obtener su atención durante mucho tiempo.

Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, mientras se preguntaba si habría algo para comer. Por una vez, tenía hambre, y no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir comida. No podía bajar a las cocinas, porque no se suponía que supiera donde estaban. Intentó llamar a un elfo doméstico, pero no sabía como hacerlo; en la casa Twinkle siempre sabía cuando debía venir. De mal humor, se sentó en el gran sofá y miró a la vacía chimenea. ¿Qué era lo que les hacía tardar tanto? ¡Era una simple reunión!

Cuando Dumbledore y Snape entraron, Harry estaba de muy mal humor, por no mencionar medio dormido de puro fastidio. No se molestó en mirar siquiera cuando entraron.

La habitación se había oscurecido y ambos hombres sabían que estaba allí tan solo porque no estaba en la habitación. Con tan solo una mirada en la cara del muchacho, Dumbledore supo que estaba enfadado. No que pudiera culparlo, la reunión había sido más larga de lo que había esperado, y no se había acordado del niño hasta que habían acabado. Severus permaneció detrás de él, sabiendo que sería mejor que el anciano se ocupara del niño enfadado. Si él se metía por medio, acabarían gritando, no tenía el tipo de carácter como para calmar a otro. El anciano se acercó un poco.

- Siento haber tardado tanto, Alec.- El muchacho lo miró, se sentía como si se estuviera comportando como un niño malcriado, pero se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien con él cada pocas horas, aún cuando fuera para asegurase de que hubiera comido y que aún se encontraba de una pieza. Controlando su enfado e intentando suprimir el reproche, habló suavemente y con brevedad.

- ¿Puedo tener algo de comer?- Dumbledore se encogió un poco; habían pasado horas desde la cena.

- Claro, Ale. Lo siento, me olvidé de decirte el como llamar a un elfo doméstico.

Harry cogió aire y prefirió el no decir nada; sería inútil el discutir con el hombre, tan solo le hizo sentirse culpable al final. Silenciosamente, miró como Dumbledore encendió un fuego y lanzó un poco de polvo rojo en él. Unos momentos después, había una pequeña comida en la cena y Alec se acercó para comer. El director fue a sentarse a su lado, intentó mantenerlo acompañado durante algún tiempo, y Snape fue a su habitación, dándoles tiempo para arreglar el asunto. El silencio se extendió durante mucho tiempo, el único sonido siendo hecho por Harry. Al final, Dumbledore habló.

- ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?- El muchacho lo miró por un momento.

- Estoy enfadado, no quiero discutir contigo, así que dejémoslo.- Suspirando, el anciano apoyó la cabeza en la mano.

- Muy bien, lo dejaré por ahora, pero mañana vamos a tener una charla.- Harry lo miró de repente, el enfado brillaba en sus ojos.

- ¡No hay nada de lo que hablar! Sé que estás ocupado, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y lo respeto. No me molesta el estar solo durante algún tiempo o durante mucho tiempo. Tan solo me gustaría que no me encerraras en algún lugar con nada que hacer durante horas. ¡Por no mencionar sin decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste si podía hacer magia!- Dumbledore lo miró con culpabilidad.

- Lo siento, ni siquiera lo pensé.- Notando que el muchacho había terminado su comida y que probablemente esa noche no tendría una conversación civil, se puso en pie.- Vamos, estás cansado, te enseñaré el castillo mañana, así podrás moverte libremente.

Harry asintió y le siguió fuera de la sala; le mostró la habitación que había escogido y después de que el mago anciano comprobara si había hechizos de silencio, cada uno se preparó para ir a la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, Alec se giró y volvió al lado de Dumbledore.

- Yayo.- El anciano lo miró un poco sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Y si tengo una pesadilla? Tío Severus podría oírme.- Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo pensativamente y permaneció durante un momento. Entonces alzó la varita y murmuró un hechizo. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿Qué era eso?

- Un hechizo de silencio selectivo, no importa lo cerca que Severus esté de tu puerta, no te oirá.- Harry lo miró con intensidad.

- Tendrás que enseñármelo.- Dumbledore resopló.

- Tan solo después de que el curso haya comenzado, o comenzarás a lanzarlo en tu puerta en cuanto lo hayas aprendido.

Harry lo miró con inocencia pero no engañó al director, este había llegado a conocer bastante bien al joven. Alborotándole en pelo, lo empujó con suavidad hacía su habitación y entonces se dirigió al suyo. Había sido largo y la mañana prometía ser igual de cansada.


	35. Desacuerdos

35.- Desacuerdos

Alec no se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba solo cuando se despertó. Era algo que se había convertido en rutinario en los últimos seis días. Normalmente se despertó sobre las nueve y tenía un poco de desayuno que los elfos habían puesto para él. Después de que hubiera acabado, se vestía en ropa muggle, dejaba las habitaciones del director y vagaba por el castillo.

Ni siquiera le permitían salir y volar, ya que su abuelo tenía miedo de que llamara la atención. Así que normalmente terminaba en la biblioteca: allí por lo menos tenía algo que hacer y puesto que la señora Pince aún no había vuelto de sus vacaciones, podía dejar los libros en la mesa cuando se iba.

Los elfos siempre se aseguraban de llevarle el almuerzo y la cena. Normalmente no lo pedía, pero sospechaba que Dumbledore lo había hecho para asegurarse que siempre tuviera sus comidas a tiempo.

Sabía que los maestros comían en el Gran Comedor, pero él no se sentía lo suficiente cómodo como para unirlos sin una invitación. El volver a la habitación por la tarde era tan solitario como el despertar; aunque su abuelo se aseguraba que los elfos lo vigilaran mientras trabajaba preparándolo todo para el retorno del cuerpo de estudiantes.

Ese día había comenzado igual que los últimos seis, pero la rutina se rompió cuando McGonagall apareció delante de él. Harry agradecía haber estado leyendo un libro sobre quidditch, porque si ella lo hubiera visto con sus libros de animago no habría estado muy contenta con él y habría generado muchas preguntas. La miró con curiosidad.

- Buenos días, tía Minerva.- La mujer le sonrió.

- Buenos días, Alec. ¿Qué tal estás?- El muchacho se encogió ligeramente de hombros; sabía que quejarse no le iba a ayudar por lo que escogió quedarse callado. Después de todo, Dumbledore ya había hecho por él, mucho más que alguien antes de él, debía aceptar que el hombre no tenia tiempo para él.

- Estoy bien, profesor.

La subdirectora lo miró por un largo rato calibrando si era totalmente verídico pero también sin querer obligarlo a hablar más del tema. Podía suponer que era lo que ocurría, pero en esta ocasión, no podía hacer nada por él. Borrando su preocupación con una sonrisa, habló suavemente al muchacho que se sentaba delante de ella.

- ¿Te pondrías una túnica? Albus nos ha pedido a Severus y a mí que te llevemos al Callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas.- La cara de Harry se iluminó de inmediato.

- ¿De verdad?-Entonces frunció un poco el ceño.- Pero no tengo dinero y el yayo me regaló la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba en mi cumpleaños.- McGonagall alzó una ceja.

- Albus nos ha dado bastante dinero para cubrir tus necesidades, y aún tienes que comprar tus libros, túnicas y varita.- Harry la miró por un momento y entonces se puso en pie.

- Tengo que hablar un momento con él. ¿Está en su oficina?- Minerva lo miró confusa ante su tono serio, pero asintió ligeramente.

- Muy bien, adelante. Severus y yo te estaremos esperando dentro de una hora en la entrada. ¿Es tiempo suficiente?- Harry asintió ausentemente, mientras salía de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la oficina del hombre.

Dumbledore no pareció muy sorprendido de verle en su oficina. Alzó la mirada de sus papeles por un momento antes de volver a mirarlos y hablar con tono duro.

- No vamos a discutir porque pague por tus cosas.- Harry que había estado a punto de hablar cerró la boca abruptamente.

- Pero…

- Te dije que no vamos a discutir sobre eso. Soy tu abuelo y como tal, es mi deber el hacerlo.- Dumbledore lo miró otra vez.- Si quieres, considéralo una disculpa por ignorarte todos estos días.- Harry se heló y se puso pálido, antes de mirar severamente al hombre.

- No tienes que comprarme.- El director pareció sobresaltado por su contestación. Entonces, su cara se ablandó, se puso en pie y se acercó a él.

- No estoy intentando comprar tu afecto, Alec. Solo quiero comprar tu material escolar, lo mismo que cualquier otro pariente cariñoso haría, preferiría si no tenemos una discusión sobre eso. Siento mucho el no poder gastar más tiempo contigo, pero tengo tanto papeleo por hacer antes de la primera semana de agosto. Estando fuera de Hogwarts ha hecho que todos vayamos muy retrasado en nuestra agenda usual y estamos tratando de cumplirla.- Harry suspiró suavemente.

- Lo sé. No estoy enfadado por eso, solo un poco solo.- Albus alzó una ceja.

- Y aún así, siempre comes solo.- Alec pareció un poco incómodo.

- No pensé que me querías cerca, creí que utilizabas esas comidas para discutir temas escolares.- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza tristemente y abrazó al muchacho.

- Claro que te queremos a nuestro alrededor. Los demás maestros se mueren de curiosidad, solo que no quieren molestarte.- Harry gimió suavemente.

- Genial, justo lo que necesito, tener a todos mis maestros preparados para interrogarme en cuanto ponga un pie en el Gran Comedor. Si te da lo mismo, seguiré comiendo solo.- El director se rió y le alborotó el pelo.

- Eso es bastante fácil de arreglar, niño. Solo actúa con timidez y escóndete detrás de Severus, y te aseguro que les obligará a que te dejen solo.- Harry se rió con él y se separó de los brazos del anciano.

- Hablando del tío Severus, tengo que irme, no hay porqué incomodarlo cuando probablemente ya está bastante enfadado por sacarlo de sus mazmorras y el hacerme de niñera.- Albus le miró con ojos centelleantes.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro sobre eso, pero no es bueno el hacer esperar a Severus, tiene mal carácter.- Alec que ya había llegado a la puerta se paró cuando una idea lo alcanzó.

- Yayo, ¿Qué pasará con mi varita? ¿Tengo que comprarme una nueva? ¿Qué dirá Ollivanders? Sabes como siempre reconoce a las personas, lo último que necesitamos es que comience a decir mi nombre y que varita compré.- El anciano se removió en su asiento y lo miró serio.

- Hablé con él esta mañana, puesto que no puedo hacer nada para ocultarte de sus sentidos le he dicho que era lo que pasaba.- Harry lo miró sin creérselo.

- ¿Has hecho qué? ¡Si ni siquiera se lo has dicho a la profesora McGonagall la verdad!- Dumbledore levantó una mano.

- Lo sé, Alec, pero no tenía opción. Confío en él, ha visto más de lo que cualquiera puede suponer.- Harry frunció el ceño un poco y abrió la puerta.

- Aún así no me gusta; es bastante malo el tener que volver a comenzar mi primer año, lo último que necesito es que las personas comiencen a descubrirlo.

Dumbledore asintió pero no contestó. Compartieron una última mirada antes de que Harry saliera de la oficina hacía su cuarto para sacar la capa azul oscura.

Severus y Minerva ya lo estaban esperando. Rápidamente se disculpó por el retraso y juntos se fueron de Hogwarts.


	36. El Callejón Diagon

36.- El Callejón Diagon

Si Harry pensaba que no iban a llamar la atención, el estaba muy equivocado. Después de todo, no era muy normal el ver a la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor y el Jefe de la casa Slytherin que llegan a la Caldera Chorreante con uno de los nuevos estudiantes. Si fuera cualquier hijo de muggles, normalmente le enviaban a Hagrid u otro mago de confianza que viviera cerca.

Todos pararon de hablar en cuanto les vieron entrar, aunque Harry no les prestó atención; aprovechándose de Severus, se escondió detrás del hombre, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a acercársele con el profesor de pociones que lo protegía. McGonagall lo miró ligeramente divertida, mientras que Severus los miró asesinamente a cualquiera que los estuviera mirando a la vez que cogía fuertemente la mano del niño. Rápidamente los dos profesores llevaron a Alec fuera de la taberna, al callejón Diagon.

La calle estaba llena de magos y brujas, principalmente padres que llevaban a sus hijos a comprar su material escolar, o disfrutar el buen día. Lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, Snape se agachó y cogió a Alec en brazos; no sería buena idea el perderlo. A su lado, Minerva se rió suavemente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que dañarás tu reputación, Severus?

El hombre le frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para dejar al chiquillo en el suelo. Harry sonrió suavemente y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del hombre para asegurar su agarre. Snape lo movió un poco para que descansara contra su cadera y comenzó a dirigirse a la Señora Malkin, a la vez que ignoraba a los estudiantes que lo miraban asombrados y se preguntaban quien demonios era el muchacho que permanecía acunado en los brazos de su maestro de pociones. Minerva fue detrás de ellos, mientras sonreía de forma traviesa a los aturdidos estudiantes y asentía amistosamente a los sorprendidos padres.

La tienda estaba vacía cuando entró; la señora Malkin se acercó a ellos inmediatamente, visiblemente sorprendida al ver quienes habían entrado en su tienda.

- ¡Profesores! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- Snape se agachó ligeramente y dejó a Alec en el suelo, mientras Minerva miraba a su alrededor.

- Alec necesita nuevas túnicas, comienza Hogwarts.

La mujer miró curiosamente al niño que estaba al lado del maestro de pociones y no pudo evitar el preguntarse quien sería. Después de todo, había oído hablar más que bastante del hombre para saber que no llevaría a un niño en brazo de buen grado. Apartando su oportunidad, le hizo señas al niño para seguirla a otra habitación. Alec la obedeció de forma reacia, aunque había estado allí anteriormente no significaba que quisiera perder la seguridad que le ofrecía Snape. Había viso la mirada curiosa y esperaba que no intentara conseguir respuestas.

Por suerte, la mujer sabía bastante bien el no preguntar, por lo que tan solo lo midió para unas túnicas. Veinte minutos más tarde, Alec estaba caminando al lado de Severus con su mano fuertemente agarrada a la del hombre. Los tres se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros. En silencio, Harry consideró que sería una perdida de dinero, pero no podía decirles eso a sus profesores sin dar una buena razón. Cuando entraron en la tienda, unos séptimos años se acercaron a Minerva y comenzaron a hablar con ella tras asentir al profesor Snape. Mirándolo, alzó una ceja.

- Confío en que podrás encontrar tus libros solo. Necesito hablar con el gerente un momento.

Harry asintió reacíamente y dejó ir la mano del hombre. Suspirando comenzó a coger sus libros. Solo necesitaba encontrar su libro de transformaciones cuando sintió mucho frío de repente. El aire era helado y en un lugar de mente, comenzó a escuchar gritos. En un segundo, supo que era lo que ocurría. Dementores.

Lanzando una mirada frenética a su alrededor, notó que los demás también se habían dado cuenta y que mientras muchos sabían que era ese sentimiento, otros ya habían sacado su varita.

Alec permaneció de pie, ¿que debía hacer? Sabía que podía producir un patronus sin necesidad de varita pero sería descubrirse. Incluso aunque sus profesores no hubieran visto su patronus, no podía tomar el riesgo: sabía como era el mundo mágico. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo los rumores estarían en su pleno apogeo y ¿entonces qué? Hermione, Ron y Remus lo oirían y entonces harían la conexión. Negando con la cabeza ligeramente, comenzó a dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la tienda con los otros niños. Estaban todos temblando, mientras trataban de darse calor y consuelo acercándose entre si, mientras los adultos estaban de pie delante de ellos, formando una barrera defensiva.

Harry ansiaba unirlos, estar al lado de Severus y Minerva, pero no se atrevió. No era su lugar, debía confiar en ellos. De la misma forma que Dumbledore le había dicho, confiar en los demás para que lo protegieran. Era una de las cosas más duras que tendría que hacer, estar detrás y mirar como lucharon. Su temblor se puso peor cuando los dementores se acercaron y tuvo que parar sus pensamientos, las sensaciones desagradables que venían de los dementores lo agobiaban y necesitaba mantenerse en el control para no desmayarse en esos momentos.

Con manos temblorosas, cogió un trozo de chocolate que había estado guardando en su bolsillo en caso de que tuviera hambre y comió un trozo, sintiéndose mejor inmediatamente. Los gritos de Expecto Patronus le llegaron mientras se sentaba y miraba como las figuras plateadas cobraban vida y embestían contra aquellos monstruos desalmados. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, y vio al resto de niño; la mayoría estaban llorando, sentándose juntos en el suelo detrás del mostrador. Sacando todo su chocolate, se concentró en darle un trozo a cada uno de ellos.

Los mayores pronto lo comprendieron y también comenzaron a repartir los dulces que habían comprado antes. Despacio, el frío comenzó a evaporarse y Harry podía decir que la lucha estaba acabando. Sentado a lado de una niña, acercó sus piernas contra su pecho y miró como uno de los niños mayores ponía un dulce en la boca de un pequeño de tres años. Esperaron silenciosamente hasta que el último grito desapareció e incluso entonces, se quedaron donde estaban seguros, esperando a que uno de los adultos viniera a buscarlos.

Alec se estaba apoyándose contra una pared, la niña se estaba apoyando contra él, tratando de recibir un poco de consuelo de él.

- ¿Crees que ha acabado?- Harry miró la cabeza rubia que se hallaba en su hombro y se encogió ligeramente.

- No lo sé, pero ya no siento frío.- La niña asintió, pero no se movió.


	37. Después del ataqu

37.- Después del ataque.

Al fin, después de diez minutos, apareció el primer adulto. Era alto, bien construido y vestía la ropa de auror. Les sonrió suavemente.

- Hola, ¿estáis bien?- Uno de los niños mayores asintió ligeramente tras lanzar una mirada a su alrededor.

- Estamos bien.- El auror parecía un poco sorprendido ante los niños, habían estado muy cerca de los dementores y aún así estaban bastante tranquilos. Entonces notó los envoltorios vacíos de los caramelos y les sonrió.

- Veo que habéis comido algunos caramelos. Eso fue muy inteligente.- Uno de los niños señaló a Alec.

- Fue su idea y ayudó mucho.- El auror miró al niño. La joven a su lado lo miró asombrada pero su compañero solo parecía curioso.

- Muy bien hecho, niño, estoy seguro que has ayudado mucho a estos niños.- Alec sonrió un poco, sintió un cálido sentimiento que no había sentido jamás. No había estado allí fuera luchando con los adultos, pero no había sido inútil. Quizá era hora de aprender que a veces no podía hacerlo todo. Los auror le sonrieron e hicieron señas para que se levantaran.- Vuestros padres os están esperando fuera.

Alec estaba algo confundido, había esperado que vinieran lo más rápido posible una vez los dementores se habían ido para comprobar como estaban sus hijos. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a un auror que estaba de pie delante de la puerta. Parecía que los aurors habían querido evitar más pánico y habían estado encargándose de todo. La niña rubia que había estado caminando a su lado se dirigió corriendo hacía ellos una vez cruzó la puerta. El resto de niños siguió su ejemplo, mientras se apresuraban hacía los padres preocupados que se habían reunido alrededor de la calle para esperar que los aurors buscaran a sus niños. Lanzando una mirada a su alrededor, vio que sus profesores estaban tratando de confortar a unas personas y decidió esperar que acabaran. Los aurors se acercaron y se arrodillaron a su lado.

- ¿Tus padres no están aquí?

Mirando sobresaltado, Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. El hombre miró al niño silencioso con curiosidad, aún estaba pálido y parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Por su parte, Harry no se sentía bien, los dementores le habían afectado peor de lo que creía. Con el conocimiento que no podía lanzar su patronus y que debía ayudar a todos esos niños, había luchado por mantener la calma, pero ahora la estaba perdiendo y deseaba estar solo. La suave voz del hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

- ¿Con quien has venido? Parece que estás a punto de comenzar Hogwarts, por lo que alguien te ha tenido que traer.- Harry le miró y luego dejó que su mirada vagara a McGonagall. Cuando el auror no consiguió una respuesta siguió la mirada del niño.- ¿Viniste con la profesora McGonagall?

El niño asintió ligeramente, mientras se abrazaba. El hombre estaba a punto de extender la mano y coger al pequeño muchacho cuando otro par de brazos le tomó la vez. Sobresaltado, el hombre miró como el profesor Snape, el maestro más temido de Hogwarts, acunó suavemente contra su pecho al desconocido chiquillo.

- ¿Alec, estás bien?

Harry asintió y enterró su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre, mientras envolvió sus brazos con firmeza alrededor de su cuello. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Severus miró al tembloroso muchacho y luego al auror que había estado de pie.

- Profesor Snape.

- Señor Guiusad.- Mirando una vez más al niño, volvió a hablar.- ¿Le ha dado chocolate a los niños?- El hombre sonrió ligeramente.

- No fue necesario, este muchachito se aseguró de que comieran durante el ataque.- Le pareció un poco divertido el ver una mirada orgullosa en los ojos del profesor. Jamás habría creído que eso era posible y no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era el muchacho. Mirando una vez más al niño, frunció el ceño.- Quizá debería darle un poco más, parece que los dementores le han afectado más que a los demás. Quizá debería llevarlo a un medimago.- Severus miró al hombre que estaba apuntando, pero negó ligeramente.

- No es necesario, volveremos a Hogwarts en cuando Minerva acabe. La señora Pomfrey se asegurará de que esté bien.- Asintiendo ligeramente el joven se inclinó ligeramente.

- Estoy contento de volver a verlo, profesor, pero debo irme.- Snape asintió ligeramente al antiguo ravenclaw.

- Ten cuidado, Damien.- El auror lo miró sobresaltado, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al odioso profesor que había tenido durante siete años?

- Lo tendré, profesor.- Severus miró como el hombre se marchó y se giró hacía Harry.

- Vamos Alec, volvamos a Hogwarts, tu abuelo habrá oído lo que ha ocurrido y estará preocupado.

Harry asintió ligeramente y se enterró aún más en los brazos del hombre, envolviéndose en su calor corporal. Una mano mansa descansó en su espalda y vio a Minerva que se encontraba a s lado. Con una inclinación desaparecieron hacía los límites de Hogwarts.

Ninguno se sorprendió cuando vieron un nervioso y pálido Dumbledore delante de ellos. El anciano se acercó rápidamente a ellos y recogió a Harry de los brazos de Severus.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?

Severus y Minerva asintieron ligeramente mientras que Harry escondía su cabeza contra el pecho de Dumbledore. El anciano hizo señas a los maestros para que lo siguieran y rápidamente hizo camino hacía la enfermería.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Después de compartir una mirada, Minerva comenzó a hablar.

- Hubo un ataque bastante grande, aproximadamente había cincuenta dementores. Hasta donde podemos decir, no había ningún mortífago. Severus cree que tan solo era una maniobra de distracción, yo no estoy tan segura. Los dementores lograron besar a aproximadamente cincuenta personas; por suerte pudimos agruparnos, y alguien fue lo bastante inteligente como para avisar a los aurors. Tardamos algún tiempo, pero al final, huyeron.

Dumbledore asintió, su cara era una máscara impasible pero apretó a Harry contra él. Alcanzaron la enfermería en tiempo record y la señora Pomfrey ya los estaba esperando. Dumbledore puso a Harry en una de las camas, mientras notaba que el muchacho estaba medio dormido, y se giró a los dos maestros mientras la enfermera los examinaba.

- ¿Alec estuvo cerca de los dementores?- La pregunta adecuada debería haber sido si el niño había luchado contra ellos, como temía. Después de todo, el que un niño de once años lograra realizar un patronus corpóreo llamaría demasiado la atención, no importa con quien estaba supuestamente relacionado. Se sintió aliviado y sobresaltado cuando Severus le contestó.

- Muy cerca no, permaneció con los otros niños en la parte de atrás de Flourish y Blotts. Los aurors que los encontraron me dijeron que él les había dado dulces a los otros niños. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

Dumbledore sonrió con ternura al niño. No pudo evitar el sentirse orgulloso de que no hubiera luchado contra los dementores, sabía que quedarse fuera de primera línea era aún más duro que luchar. Eso significaba que Harry se había sentido lo suficientemente seguro con que los magos adultos lo protegerían, lo que demostraba que habían logrado algún progreso.

La señora Pomfrey los unió, declarando que Alec estaba bien, y entonces insistió en examinar también a los dos profesores, mucho a la aversión de Severus.


	38. La enfermería

38.- La enfermería

Harry se despertó con una discusión. Frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos, intentó determinar donde estaba.

- ¡Poppy, por el amor de Merlín, estamos bien! No necesitamos quedarnos aquí.- Harry sonrió un poco cuando escuchó a la matrona resoplar escéptica.

- Severus, acabas de luchar contra una horda de dementores, dudo que puedas estar bien incluso si hubieras comido todo el chocolate de Honydukes.- Una pequeña risita reveló la presencia de Minerva.

- Dudo que pudieras obligar a Severus a comer tanto chocolate.- Harry sonrió ligeramente con los ojos aún cerrados: podía imaginarse el ceño en la cara del hombre y no fue defraudado cuando se escuchó la voz enfadada.

- ¿De que lado estás, Minerva? ¿O quieres quedarte aquí hasta mañana?- Después de un pequeño silencio, la voz femenina volvió a hablar.

- Hombre… si lo planteas así…- La voz suave de Dumbledore paró la discusión.

- A ver niño, no os matará quedaros aquí durante unas cuantas horas; además, de esa forma, Poppy y yo podremos vigilaros a Alec y a vosotros.

Harry abrió sus ojos ligeramente y miró como Dumbledore y la enfermera, metieron a los dos enfadados profesores en las dos camas opuestas a la que él estaba ocupando. Después de mucho refunfuño por parte de Snape, la señora Pomfrey logró meterlos en la ama y les dio una taza de chocolate caliente a los maestros. El chocolate debía tener una poción durmiente suave porque ambos estaban dormidos en cuestión de minutos. Harry abrió sus ojos por completo cuando Dumbledore se acercó otra vez a su cama. El anciano se sobresaltó un poco al verlo despierto, pero le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Esos dos te han despertado, niño?- Harry parpadeó y devolvió la sonrisa.

- Sí, pero ha sido bastante divertido. Nunca creí que tío Severus discutiría de forma tan infantil.- Dumbledore se rió suavemente, cogiendo la atención de la señora Pomfrey. La mujer se acercó y frunció el ceño cuando vio al muchacho despierto.

- Deberías estar aún dormido, joven.- El chico miró sus manos y asintió ligeramente.

- Sí señora.- Dumbledore sonrió suavemente.

- Poppy, creo no te has encontrado con mi nieto, Alexander.

La señora Pomfrey los miró por un largo rato antes de dirigir su mirada al niño. El muchacho la miró desconfiadamente: necesitaba mantener la charada después de todo, y se estaba preguntando que sería lo que pasaría.

La mujer ignoró la mirada inquisitiva y simplemente alzó una ceja. Entonces, cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama y puso un encanto de silencio alrededor del pequeño cubículo. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante sus acciones.

- Poppy… ¿Qué estás…?- La enfermera lo miró severa.

- Albus, no sé a que juego estáis jugando vosotros dos, pero me gustaría una explicación sobre por qué medio mundo mágico está buscando a un muchacho que simplemente se encuentra en tu custodia.- Alec gimió suavemente y puso un brazo encima de los ojos, mientras que los de Dumbledore se endurecieron.

- Supongo que el decirte que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas no sirve de nada ¿verdad?- Poppy resopló.

- He sido una enfermera en esta escuela durante décadas, Albus. Y el señor Potter, aquí presente, ha sido uno de mis visitantes más frecuentes. Mientras que admito que su disfraz es muy bueno, apenas esconde los datos médicos.

Albus asintió ligeramente, debería haber pensado en eso, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por Alec como para pensar en las consecuencias. Aún así, no estaba tan seguro de si era una cosa mala, después de todo, Poppy era una de sus personas de más confianza y se encontraba obligada a guardar el secreto debido a los juramentos médicos. Suspirando miró a su supuesto nieto.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Alec?

El muchacho se estaba estremeciendo bajo las mantas. Poppy estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, tomando su temperatura. Una vez tranquilizada de que no tenía fiebre, salió del pequeño cubículo y sacó un poco del chocolate caliente que le había dado a Severus y a Minerva.

Cuando volvió, Alec ya no se encontraba en la cama, sino envuelto en sus mantas y en el regazo de Dumbledore. Silenciosamente, el hombre cogió la taza en sus manos y la apretó contra sus labios de Harry. El niño bebió obedientemente y estuvo dormido en segundos. Los dos volvieron a colocar al niño en la cama y entonces, fueron a la oficina de la señora Pomfrey. Ella quería respuestas y las conseguiría.

A Dumbledore le tomó casi una hora el explicar lo que había pasado y por qué había escogido el esconder a Harry. Al final, la enfermera había acordado que Harry estaba mucho más seguro como Alec, pero no le gustaba el no decírselo al resto de maestros. Había esperado que al menos se lo hubiera dicho a Minerva y a Severus, ya que era una de las personas de más confianza, pero el anciano se negó a decírselo a nadie más. En su opinión, ya había demasiadas personas que sabían sobre esta situación y no quería arriesgarse a que lo supieran más personas. La señora Pomfrey se quedó callada, no estando de acuerdo con el hombre, pero no pudiendo hacer nada sobre ello; sus juramentos le obligaba a mantener los secretos de sus pacientes intactos, y Dumbledore había apelado directamente a dichos juramentos, obligándola a mantener su boca cerrada sobre el tema.

El despertar fue desagradable, sintió como el conocimiento volvía despacio y sabía que había sido drogado. Era en esas ocasiones cuando odiaba el que Poppy tuviera acceso a sus pociones. El que te dejaran inconsciente por tu propio trabajo era humillante. Suspirando, abrió los ojos y notó que la habitación se encontraba profundamente iluminada, indicando que era bien entrada la mañana.

El hombre se sentó en la cama de mal humor y se encontró con la vista de Alec que leía una de sus libros. La escena, aunque no era rara, le hizo darse cuenta de lo solitario que era el muchacho. No sabía mucho de su vida anterior antes de que lo conociera, pero el muchacho parecía estar acostumbrado a la soledad. En todas las tardes que había estado en la casa de Albus, jugando al ajedrez con el chiquillo ni una vez había visto que llegara una lechuza para él, ni le había oído hablar de sus amigos. El niño parecía tomar la compañía que le ofrecían y nunca exigía más.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Bueno, aquello no era completamente verdad, había visto como el niño le fue pidiendo más atención por parte de Albus a medida que iban pasando los días. No podía evitar el preguntarse que era lo que le había pasado en su corta vida para hacer que aceptara lo que le rodeaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el muchacho lo miró al sentir su oscura mirada fija sobre él.

- Buenos días, tío Severus. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Alzando una ceja, el hombre salió de la cama y se sentó al lado del niño.

- Estoy perfectamente. Ayer me encontraba perfectamente, esa mujer siempre sobre reaccionó.

Harry se rió suavemente pero no dijo nada. Cerró el libro y se apoyó contra sus almohadas. Le habría gustado irse de la enfermería en cuanto se despertó, pero su abuelo le había prohibido tajantemente el que saliera del cuarto hasta que la señora Pomfrey diera su permiso. Por mucho que odiara ese lugar, no iba a desobedecer una orden directa del anciano director.

- ¿Dónde están Albus y Minerva?- Harry lo miró y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- Han ido a la oficina del abuelo, o por lo menos, eso es lo que la señora Pomfrey dijo.- Severus estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la enfermera entró a toda prisa, y le miró preocupada.

- Severus, Dumbledore te necesita en la puerta principal.- El maestro de pociones intercambió una mirada con Alec y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- La mujer frunció el ceño.

- El Ministro está aquí, y Albus y él están discutiendo bastante fuerte. Minerva me pidió que trajera a todos los maestros.


	39. La separación con el Ministerio

39.- La separación con el Ministerio

Cuando Severus llegó a las puertas de entrada, vio que ya había un par de maestros que estaban alrededor de Dumbledore. Delante del viejo director, se encontraba el Ministro de Magia, su cara roja y muy agitada. Severus no supo por qué: podía ser por enfado o por miedo, ya que Dumbledore parecía estar furioso. Los otros maestros también parecían muy molestos. Acercándose silenciosamente, y se puso al lado de la profesora Sprout y le preguntó bajo que era lo que estaba pasando, a la vez que escuchaba como gritaba el Ministro quien era y que era lo que pensaba de ellos. La mujer se giró ligeramente, con un ceño muy pronunciado en su cara.

- Parece que Funge llegó hace un rato y Dumbledore lo fue a buscar en la entrada El necio comenzó a decir que había hecho que todos los aurors abandonaran la búsqueda de Harry. Dumbledore no parecía gustarle mucho, pero le dijo que lo entendía. Entonces el Ministro sonrió y le dijo que se alegraba de que el anciano estuviera de acuerdo de que no podían gastar sus recursos en un niño "inútil y mentalmente desequilibrado- La mujer se estremeció ligeramente.- Jamás había visto a Dumbledore tan enfadado en toda mi vida. Se puso rígido y le dijo con frialdad al Ministro que se marchara de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Al idiota eso no le gustó y ha estado gritando desde entonces.

Severus hizo una ligera mueca de dolor; no le gustaba el chico Potter, pero sabía bastante bien el no insultarlo delante del director. Parecía que el anciano aún se había atado más a él. Volviendo a prestar atención a la discusión, escuchó como Dumbledore por fin tuvo la oportunidad para hablar. Con una voz fría como el hielo, el anciano miró al hombre que se encontraba delante de él.

- Ministro Fudge, exijo que se marche de estas tierras en este momento, no permitiré que insulte a mis estudiantes. Harry Potter no está mentalmente desequilibrado y lo sabes lo mismo que yo. Lo único que necesita es destruir su reputación delante del mundo mágico, debido a su lujuria enferma de poder. He estad ayudándole todo este tiempo porque creí que estaría en el mejor interés del mundo mágico, el que uniéramos nuestros esfuerzos, pero me he cansado de su gimoteo incesante. De hoy en adelante, mi personal y yo trabajaremos solo, lo que va a ahorrarnos muchos disgustos y recursos. De esta forma no tendremos que tratar con burócratas idiotas cuyo mayor interés es el dinero o el poder que pueden ganar con sus acciones. Ahora márchese, ya no es bienvenido en Hogwarts.- Fudge lo miró rojo de rabia.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy la cabeza del Ministerio, no puedes…!- Dumbledore cortó su discurso enfático.

- Puedo. Hogwarts es una institución propia, no dependemos de las regulaciones del ministerio y nunca lo haremos. La escuela deja al Ministerio dirigirla con tal de que tengan los mismos intereses, y como director, puedo decidir si es bueno o no para la escuela seguir esta dirección.- Preparándose, Dumbledore volvió a hablar, un nuevo poder fluía por todos ellos.- Yo, Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, por la presente rompo los lazos que atan esta institución al Ministerio Británico de Magia. Esto permanecerá así hasta el tiempo en que juzgue que el Ministerio vuelve a ser capaz de cumplir sus funciones.

Fudge se había puesto mortalmente pálido y los maestros miraban a los dos hombres asustados. Sabían que el director se encontraba cada vez más disgustado con la actuación del ministro, pero llevarlo tan lejos… no estaban seguros si había sido una decisión sabía, pero en el momento que Fudge alzó su varita, ellos alzaron las suyas inmediatamente. No podían entender completamente las razones del director, pero no era ningún secreto que el personal de Hogwarts era fiel al director.

Fudge los miró con cautela, sabía que luchar contra todos ellos era una mala idea. En el momento que Dumbledore había proferido esas palabras, las reglas del ministerio habían dejado de ser vigentes en el lugar, y por lo tanto, con tal de que no le mataran podían maldecidlo ya que técnicamente estaba realizando un allanamiento en sus tierras. Por no mencionar que los adultos que se encontraban delante de él eran algunos de los magos más poderosos que el mundo mágico tenía. En Hogwarts no podía enseñar cualquier mago. Mirándolos de forma asesina, se puso el sombrero y se giró.

- No creas que esto va a acabar así, Albus, por la mañana todo el mundo conocerá tu traición y también como el Niño que Vivió está demasiado asustado como para dejarse ver.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, varias maldiciones le golpearon a la vez, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Sabía que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero estaba demasiado enfadado. Antes de que perdiera la conciencia, escuchó la voz fría de Dumbledore.

- Hagrid, asegúrate sacar a patadas de las tierras a este saco de mierda, no queremos que estropee el paisaje.

Mientras Dumbledore regresaba a su oficina seguido por Minerva y Severus, la señora Pomfrey regresó a la enfermería. La enfermera creía que Alec ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para marcharse, pero con Albus en tal estado, sería mejor que Severus lo cuidara durante ese día. El hombre había estado de acuerdo, pensando que podría enseñarle algo más sobre pociones y caminó silenciosamente junto con la mujer.

Harry aún estaba sentado en la cama, había dejado su libro y había estado mirando por la ventana, con un leve ceño en su cara. Cuando escuchó como entraban en la enfermería, les prestó su atención inmediatamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- La enfermera se apresuró a su lado y comenzó a examinarlo, mientras murmuraba que debía de estar descansando. Severus la miró de forma entretenida y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Cuando la mujer acabó su chequeo, Alec volvió a hablar.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué ha sido lo que ha pasado?- La mujer suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Lo único es que tu abuelo se ha enfadado un poco con el Ministro.- Severus resopló.

- ¿Un poco? Poppy, el hombre estaba furioso. Habría matado a Fudge en ese mismo lugar si hubiera podido.- La enfermera lo miró de forma asesina pero no lo contradijo, sabía que tenía razón. Harry los miró alarmado.

- ¿El yayo está bien? ¡Tengo que verlo!- Saltó de la cama, pero Severus lo cogió en brazos de inmediato y lo puso en su regazo.

- Creo que ahora mismo no sea muy buena idea, Alec. Estaba furioso y necesita algo de tiempo para tranquilizarse.- Poppy alborotó su pelo.

- No te preocupes, niño. Minerva fue con él y sospecho que estarán planeando el futuro de Hogwarts en cuanto Albus se calme.- Alec frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿El futuro de Hogwarts?- Suspirando, Severus pasó una mano por su cara.

- Albus ha roto todos los lazos con el Ministerio: a partir de ahora, Hogwarts se rige por sus propias leyes, y Albus y Minerva tienen que decidir como hacerlo todo eso.

Harry se sentó apoyado contra Severus, con una mirada aturdida. El anciano debía estar realmente enfadado para tomar unas medidas tan drásticas. Siempre había declarado, que mientras estuvieran unidos, ganarían; pero ahora mismo había roto todas las conexiones con sus aliados más poderosos, realmente esperó que todo fuera bien.


	40. Una nueva varita

40.- Una nueva varita.

Durante los próximos días, Severus pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con el niño mientras Dumbledore, Minerva y el resto del personal reestructuraban la forma en la que se dirigiría la escuela. Las noticias de la ruptura entre Hogwarts y el Ministerio, había golpeado al mundo mágico de forma dura. Algunos padres incluso habían sacado a sus hijos de la escuela. La mayoría de ellos eran Slytherin cuyos padres solo habían consentido dejar ir allí a sus hijos porque Dumbledore estaba siendo controlado por el Ministerio. Pero ahora que el anciano mago tenía el control completo de Hogwarts, no querían a sus hijos allí.

Severus había vuelto a llevar a Alec al callejón Diagon, solo que esta vez Remus fue con ellos. Fueron rápidamente a Ollivander, seguido por las miradas fijas de muchos padres y niños. Severus llevó a Harry en brazos todo el tiempo, negándose a dejar ir al niño hasta que se marcharan. Había rumores sobre el niño misterioso que acompañaba a los profesores, pero por ahora o habían averiguado la verdad.

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda, el anciano los saludó amablemente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona y divertida a Harry mientras le preguntaba cual era su mano de varita. A Alec le costó bastante tiempo encontrar la varita correcta; al final, resultó ser una con corazón de colmillo de basilisco. Decir que Remus y Severus se habían sorprendido, habría sido una subestimación. Sabían que los basiliscos eran unas de las criaturas más mágicas que existían, y las varitas que se hacían de cualquiera de sus partes, eran muy difíciles de encontrar y realmente muy poderosas. También estaba el rumor de que la mayoría de sus dueños, se volcaban en las Artes Oscuras. Alec, por su parte, no se sorprendió. Había sabido durante años que tenía una gran afinidad con las serpientes; la pequeña forma de Dereck alrededor de su muñeca era prueba más que suficiente. También había aprendido hace bastante tiempo, que no debía confiar en los recuerdos de las personas. Solían creer que las cosas eran oscuras con demasiada facilidad como para aceptar sus palabras como verdades. Con la extraña varita en uno de sus bolsillos, el trío se marchó. Snape cogió en brazos a Harry inmediatamente, divirtiendo al hombre lobo y molestando al niño.

- Tío Severus, ya sabes que puedo caminar solo, ¿verdad?- El hombre le miró asesinamente y apretó su agarro.

- No ahora, Alec. Hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta la decisión del director. Has sido visto dos veces con profesores de Hogwarts, no será muy difícil el que averigüen que eres muy importante para nosotros y eres el más fácil de dañar.- La diversión de Remus desapareció de inmediato, y no pudo evitar el pensar que el otro hombre tenía razón. Harry suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombre del hombre moreno.

- Lo siento, no pensé en eso.- Severus puso suavemente una mano en su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le hablaba.

- Está bien, niño, lo entiendo.

Los tres se marcharon del Callejón tan rápido como habían llegado y volvieron a la seguridad del gran castillo. Los estudiantes llegarían el próximo día, y ambos maestros tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Harry se encontró otra vez en la biblioteca, mientras se preguntaba que sería lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

No había visto a sus amigos durante mucho tiempo, y sabía que no podía volver a ponerse cerca de ellos. Se suponía que eran mayores que él, y ni siquiera iba a ser clasificado en gryffindor. Su abuelo se había asegurado de eso. La tensión se había estado almacenando en su estómago durante la última semana y ahora se encontraba en toda su fuerza, obligándolo a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse. Creía haber recuperado la calma cuando gritó al escuchar un "pop" justo a su lado. El pequeño elfo doméstico que había aparecido a su lado lo miró sobresaltado pero entonces le dio su mensaje con rapidez.

- Amo Alexander, el amo Dumbledore quiere que esta noche cene en el Gran Comedor. Ha dicho que suba en seguida.

Harry gimió suavemente. Había estado evitando ese lugar incluso después de que el anciano le dijera que sería lo mejor. Tenía muy pocas ganas de encontrarse con sus profesores, por lo que se aseguró de alejarse tanto como pudiera siempre que no estaba con Severus.

Sin ganas, se dirigió bajo los escalones y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Sintió como todos los ojos se centraban en él en cuanto entró, y rápidamente puso en práctica el consejo del director y se dirigió hacía Severus. El hombre pareció divertido cuando el niño se escondió tras sus túnicas, dando miradas furtivas al resto de personas dentro del cuarto, que por una vez, lo miraban con curiosidad. Había muchos rumores sobre el nieto misterioso de Dumbledore, y la gran mayoría tenían curiosidad por descubrir por qué el muchacho era tan especial.

Cuando Severus notó que el resto de los maestros estaban comenzando a hacer que Alec se sintiera incómodo, colocó al niño en su regazo y miró asesinamente a sus colegas.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Sinistra le sonrió a su protegido.

- Tan solo tenemos curiosidad, Severus. No creo haber sido presentada al muchacho.- Snape le miró mal, pero aún así contestó.

- Este es el nieto del director Dumbledore, Alexander. Comenzará aquí su primer año, mañana.- Flitwick les sonrió.

- Parece estar muy atado a Severus, muchacho. Eso es algo bastante raro.- Alec miró al pequeño maestro y agarró aún más fuerte las túnicas del maestro de pociones.

- Tío Severus es bueno.- Todo el personal lo miró sorprendido; ninguno había esperado la respuesta silenciosa del niño tímido. Snape alzó una ceja y colocó su mejor mirada asesina.

- No soy bueno.- Harry lo miró y por un momento se preguntó si había ofendido al hombre. Pero un ligero apretón de los brazos alrededor de su cintura y el obvio entretenimiento en los ojos oscuros, lo tranquilizó que no estaba molesto. Sonriendo de forma traviesa al hombre, Harry se apoyó contra su hombro.

- Claro que no, tío Severus.- Todo el personal se rió mientras Severus le alborotaba el pelo.

- Mocoso.

Alec estuvo a punto de contestar cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Minerva y Albus entraron rápidamente. Alec miró por encima del hombro de su tío y frunció el entrecejo ante la cara pálida de su abuelo. No lo había visto en los últimos días, y el hombre parecía realmente agotado. Saltando de los brazos de Severus, corrió con rapidez hacía el director y lo abrazó por la cintura. Dumbledore suspiró ligeramente y alborotó el pelo del niño mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del niño. Agachándose ligeramente, le habló ligeramente para que ni tan siquiera Minerva pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Alec?- Harry asintió en su pecho y el anciano apretó sus brazos a su alrededor.- Siento que no te hiciera…- Alec negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, lo sé.- Le miró con ojos angustiados.- ¿Todo bien?- Albus sonrió cansadamente.

- Creo que todo está en su lugar.

Harry asintió ligeramente, y saliendo de los brazos del director, los tres se dirigieron a la mesa.


	41. Miedos

_Red de mentiras_

_Autora: Star Polaris_

_Traductora: Khari_

41.- Miedos.

Dumbledore se sentó con Alec y Minerva a su lado. Severus había dejado su lugar habitual al niño, y en cambio se sentó al otro lado de Alec, mientras lo protegía de los maestros curiosos.

Una vez estaban sentados, Dumbledore comenzó a comer con serenidad, mientras ignoraba las miradas interrogantes que la mayoría de los profesores le estaban lanzando. Alec y Minerva siguieron su ejemplo rápidamente, aún cuando el niño le mirara de vez en cuando.

Comieron silenciosamente; los maestros estaban manteniendo su curiosidad a raya, sabiendo que el anciano no les iba a decir nada hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

La cena acabó por fin, y Dumbledore sirvió el té a todos los presentes. Mirando a su nieto, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- Alec, es tarde, es hora de que te acuestes.- El muchacho lo miró sorprendido, entonces frunció el ceño profundamente.

- Abuelo…- Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada.

- Ahora, Alexander.- Cuando el joven no hizo ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie, Minerva se levantó.

- Ven, Alec, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Harry apretó los labios, ero se puso en pie obedientemente, mientras no apartaba la mirada el anciano. No quería irse; necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no deseaba causar una escena delante de todos los maestros, por lo que no tuvo más opción que irse con la mujer. Una vez que se fueron, Severus se giró a Dumbledore.

- Si no planeabas el dejarle estar presente en esta reunión, ¿por qué insististe en que viniera a comer con nosotros? Sabes que estará enfadado contigo y con buenos motivos.- Dumbledore asintió ligeramente y suspiró.

- Lo sé, Severus. Pero quería tenerlo a mi lado mientras los miembros de la orden comenzaban a llegar al castillo.- Esas palabras causaron miradas sobresaltadas del resto del personal. Fue la profesora Sprout la que habló en nombre de todos.

- ¿La Orden viene?- Albus asintió ligeramente.

- Sí. Desde que ya no tenemos lazos con el Ministerio, creo que será mucho más seguro el tenerlos cerca.- Severus frunció el ceño profundamente.

- Sobre eso, Albus, ¿no crees que fue una decisión bastante dura? Quiero decir, sé que favoreces al mocoso Potter, y mientras no estoy de acuerdo contigo, sé que es importante para nuestro lado. Pero romper las conexiones con el Ministerio de Magia solo porque el Ministro lo insultó, no me parece un movimiento inteligente.- El anciano miró a su maestro de pociones durante un tiempo bastante largo, antes de negar despacio.

- No lo hice por Harry. Esa fue sencillamente la excusa que necesitaba. He estado pensándolo durante semanas, pero no quería decir mis auténticos motivos a Fudge porque habría descubierto a mis espías en el Ministerio.- Los maestros lo miraron desconcertado; Sinistra, que había estado sentada en silencio al lado de Severus cogió su taza y bebió un poco de su té antes de hablar.

- Si el señor Potter no era la razón, entonces ¿por qué, Albus?- El anciano frunció el ceño y miró atentamente su taza.

- Todos vosotros sabéis que Fudge es un hombre hambriento de poder. Negó el que Voldemort hubiera vuelto, porque temía perder su posición como Ministro de Magia. La opinión pública es demasiado importante para él, y ha perdido demasiada aceptación en las últimas semanas.- Mirando a los demás vio que la mayoría de sus profesores estaban de acuerdo.- Hace unas semanas, uno de mis espías me informó de un plan del Ministro para recobrar algo de su popularidad perdida.- Se escuchó un pequeño gemido por parte de la profesora Vector.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación, que será algo que no nos va a gustar?- Mientras que algunos profesores se rieron suavemente, Dumbledore permaneció atípicamente serio.

- Tengo miedo de que fuera bastante grave. El Ministro estaba planeando venir aquí durante la Fiesta de Bienvenida junto con un grupo de aurors y arrestar a cualquier estudiante que hubiera tenido alguna vez una conexión con los mortífagos.- Snape palideció drásticamente, mientras sabía que la mayoría de esos estudiantes habrían sido Slytherins.

- ¿¡El quiso hacer qué?- Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza.

- Me has oído perfectamente, Severus.- El grupo entero lo miró entre el escepticismo y el enfado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick salto en su silla.

- ¿¡Que estaba pensando? Son solo niños; es nuestro trabajo el enseñarles que Quien Vosotros Sabéis es peligroso y oscuro. ¡Debemos ayudarlos, no ponerlos en el camino directo hacía Quien Vosotros Sabéis!- Los otros maestros asintieron. La señora Hooch frunció el ceño con profunda.

- ¿Y que habría pasado una vez que hubieran sido sacados de Hogwarts, Albus?- El director se encogió de hombros ligeramente, bastante agradado por la reacción de su personal.

- ¿Quién sabe? Realmente no me atreví a averiguarlo, pero lo más probable es que los hubieran enviado a Azkaban.- Lupin frunció el ceño.

- Enviar niños a Azkaban. ¡Ese hombre está completamente loco! Odio decir esto, pero podríamos tener otro enemigo además de Voldemort, Albus.- Dumbledore asintió ligeramente.

- Soy consciente de eso, Remus, pero no debemos permítirnos el distraernos de nuestro objetivo principal. El Ministerio no es tan poderoso como les gusta pensar que son, su único poder reside en los aurors.- Una voz fuerte les interrumpió.

- Y todos sabemos que al menos la mitad de ellos, son fieles a usted director.- El anciano sonrió ligeramente al joven mago que estaba de pie en la entrada al lado de McGonagall.

- ¿Ya estáis todos instalados?- El hombre asintió ligeramente y se dirigieron a la mesa.

- Sí, todos iremos llegando durante la noche, mañana será un día ocupado.- Dumbledore asintió, visiblemente agradado y entonces se giró a todos los presentes.

- Ahora que estamos todos aquí, permitidme que os explique los cambios que van a tener lugar.

Dumbledore se dirigió a sus habitaciones despacio. La reunión había sido muy estresante; muchas discusiones se habían alzado mientras trataba de explicar como iban a ir las cosas a partir de ahora. Al fin, con la ayuda de Minerva, había logrado convencerles de todos sus planes, y aún cuando algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo, confiaron lo bastante en él como para seguirlos. Severus ya se había ido a su propia habitación en las mazmorras, y él, ahora estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al adolescente que probablemente estaría durmiendo en su habitación. Había visto el enfado en sus ojos, y por centésima vez, se preguntó como el chiquillo logró guardar su coartada. Había estado esperando una discusión, no la batalla de voluntades que había cortado Minerva. Sí, aún cuando el niño se estaba recuperando despacio de sus muchas cicatrices, no estaba curado. Y de algún modo, Albus dudaba que lo estuviera en la vida. Los muggles habían hecho demasiado daño.

Suspirando, notó que había llegado a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a sus habitaciones. Suavemente, murmuro las contraseñas y comenzó a subir las escaleras en su oficina y a su habitación. Silenciosamente, el director se dirigió a la habitación de su nieto, deseando verlo antes de acostarse.

Habiendo estado esperando que Harry estuviera dormido, se sobresaltó bastante cuando lo vio despierto y sentado justo delante del gran ventanal.

- ¿Alec?- Obviamente el muchacho le había escuchado entrar, porque no se giró por completo.

- ¿Sí?- Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante su tono.

- Alec, sé que estás enfadado, y tienes cada motivo para estarlo, pero la reunión era sobre temas escolares; dudo que los maestros hubieran aprobado el que estuvieras allí.- El muchacho no se giró; asintió simplemente mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la ventana.

- Entones podrías haberme dejado comer solo, habría sido mucho más cómodo para mí.- El anciano negó con la cabeza ligeramente, mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

- Quería que estuvieras conmigo. Han llegado muchas personas esta tarde, y aunque confío en la gran mayoría con mi vida, también soy cauto de posibles espías para Voldemort.- Harry se quedó silencioso durante un largo rato antes de girarse y asentir. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la palidez que cubría la cara del chiquillo.

- ¿Alec? ¿Estás bien? Estás bastante pálido.- El muchacho asintió ligeramente a la vez que apartaba la mirada.

- No es nada, yayo.- El anciano negó y forzó al muchacho a levantar la cabeza con una mano suave.

- Dudo que sea nada. ¿Estás enfermo?- Harry negó.

- Estoy bien….- Cuando vio al director que le miraba atentamente, suspiró.- De verdad, estoy bien, tan solo es que estoy nervioso por mañana. ¿Qué si parezco mayor que los demás estudiantes?- Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente, aliviado sobre que era la única cosa que molestaba al muchacho.

- Alec, no pareces mayor que ellos. Minerva y Severus han estado trabajando aquí durante mucho tiempo y los dos creen que tienes once años.- Harry se encogió de hombros, sin estar convencido.

- Puede ser porque no me han visto alrededor de otros niños.- Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

- Fuiste al callejón Diagon con Severus. Créeme, lo habría notado.- Harry frunció el ceño; tenía que conceder que tenía razón en eso.

- Pero, ¿Qué sobre mi actuación? Era fácil de hacerlo mientras me quedaba contigo, pero ahora estaré viendo a mis compañeros todo el tiempo, será muy difícil.- Dumbledore le dio una mirada exasperada y con un movimiento de varita puso un hechizo de ocultación en la frente del chico.

- La verdad, Alec, hemos vuelto a Hogwarts; dudo que cualquiera se diera cuenta de un poco de magia en ti, cuando estás alrededor de cien adolescentes mágicos.- Harry asintió agradecido; había estado pensando sobre eso, pero como Dumbledore había estado tan ocupado no había encontrado el momento para preguntárselo. Aún así, no estaba completamente tranquilo.

- Pero, y si…

- Basta, Alexander.- Dumbledore lo miró severo por un largo rato antes de que su expresión se ablandara con una sonrisa.- Alec, has estado engañando a Severus y Alastor durante casi dos meses. Si no han notado nada, un grupo de adolescentes no lo harán.- Antes de que el adolescente pudiera quejarse, Dumbledore le extendió la mano y lo puso en pie.- Vamos, muchacho, es hora de que te vayas a la cama. Mañana será un día estresante y necesitas descansar.

Harry se permitió ser arropado y obediente se bebió una poción durmiente diluida. Dumbledore se quedó a su lado, mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente hasta que entró en un sueño profundo, preguntándose que aventuras traería su quinto año en Hogwarts.

FIN

_**NT: Ueeeeeeeee! Al fin! Ya se acabó Red de mentiras! Hay una continuación, Web of lies II, pero sinceramente llevo tanto tiempo con esta historia que ya no sé si seguiré la traducción… tal vez me concentre más en mis muchas (e inacabadas) historias…**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Irethy**_

_- 5 -_


End file.
